The Bodyguard
by 3butterbeersplease
Summary: Olivia (Liv) Audrey (OC) is an American auror recruited to protect Harry Potter after Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. She goes undercover as a Hogwarts student to be his secret bodyguard. The only problem is, someone forgot to mention it to the new DADA teacher. (OCxRL).
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening, everyone," Albus Dumbledore called out over the chatter. The Hogwarts staff assembled in the headmaster's office, who had been chatting merrily with drinks in hand, drew their conversations to a close and fell silent.

"And welcome back to Hogwarts," he continued. "I trust you all had a pleasant summer holiday and are well rested and ready for the upcoming academic year. Before we sit down for our banquet, I would like to make a few announcements. First, I would like to address the rumor making its way around the room. Although he is absent this evening, Professor Lupin will indeed be joining us as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was an audible snort of disapproval from someone in the audience.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed in reproach. "He will be arriving tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express with the students. I'm sure you will _all_ join me in _welcoming_ him this year."

Another sniff sounded, but this time Dumbledore ignored it.

"Second, as I'm sure you recall from our staff meeting over the summer, Hogwarts will be playing host the some of the guards of Azkaban this year. They, of course, have been placed here under the orders of the Minister of Magic who is concerned about the safety of our students, one of them in particular. Now, these dementors will be patrolling the perimeter of the school and will not be allowed inside the castle, which, I know will ease some of the anxieties you have expressed to me in the last few weeks. I managed to convince the minister that the dementors will not be allowed to enter the school without my permission if I could provide an extra security measure, which brings me to my third item of business."

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Some of you may have noticed we have a guest this evening. I'm sure you will all join me in welcoming Miss. Olivia Audrey, a recently graduated Auror on loan to us from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The president of the Magical Congress of the United States of America is a dear friend, and she owed me a favor. Miss Audrey, will be you be so kind as to introduce yourself and tell us a little about your operation?"

A young woman made her way up the steps and took her place beside the headmaster.

"Thank you, headmaster. It is truly an honor to be here. I can safely say that all students at Ilvermorny dream of visiting Hogwarts, as our school was based on this one, which I'm sure you all know. As Professor Dumbledore briefly mentioned, my purpose here is simple; protect Harry Potter from Sirius Black."

The staff nodded gravely in unison.

"As I understand from my briefing at the Ministry, there will be dementors, enchantments, and of course highly skilled witches and wizards between Black and Harry at all times of day. But there was one vulnerability in that plan that Professor Dumbledore was wise enough to see: Harry will have almost no protection at _night_."

A murmur of surprise and agreement rose and fell among the group.

"Now, you are all teachers and can hardly add more to your schedules, especially not staying up all night to patrol the corridors. So, I'll be posing as a Gryffindor student, which will put me in Gryffindor Tower at night, as the last line of defense. During the day, I'll be attending a few classes in order to blend in with the other students, but you probably won't see me much other than that, as I'll be working mostly at night. I'll be posing as a 6th year student, because we frankly don't know how long it will take to recapture Black, so we've worked in a two-year cover if necessary."

Olivia continued, "Professor Dumbledore said he'd go over my cover story tomorrow with you all while I ride up on the train, so in closing, I'll just say that Black's reputation hasn't escaped our notice in the United States, and I'm committed to making Harry's safety my priority."


	2. Chapter 2

Liv felt a chill run down her spine as a dementor entered her compartment and drew a long, shaky breath. She felt the boy on her right shiver. The air felt colder. Liv began to count in her mind. She knew this was going to happen. Shaklebolt, who was in charge of the Black investigation, had told her it would, but not when or where.

"We don't think Black will try to stop the train," Shaklebolt had said at their meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

Liv pictured Sirius Black holding up the train old western style in a cowboy hat. She suppressed a grin at the thought of it.

"He's much more likely to put the Imperius Curse on someone who'll hide him on board. We'll do a sweep of the train before the students board, which I'm sure he'll be expecting. So this should put him off guard."

"I'll be watching Harry from the moment he enters the platform," Liv said. "And I'll be sure to find a compartment near his. So, that's the two conductors, the candy cart lady, and me, ready to go if shit goes down." Not exactly a crack team of aurors, Liv thought to herself. Shaklebolt must have sensed her unease.

"There'll be one more person. Dumbledore will have his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher coming up on the train too. Remus Lupin," he said passing her a file.

Liv opened it to see a picture of relatively young man with a scarred face. She scanned the file quickly. "He's new, huh? I assume he's been vetted."

"We did the basics, but we didn't have much time to compile a full report. Dumbledore selected him personally, though, and he's a very good judge of character."

Liv nodded in agreement as one word in the report caught her attention.

"He's a werewolf? And he'll be teaching at the school? That's very progressive."

"Or desperate," Shakebolt said. "Everyone here knows there is a curse on that job. No one wants to fill the post. Lupin was only hired last week."

"Well," Liv said handing the file back, "I'll see if I can find out more about him to flesh out your file."

The temperature of the train compartment lowered causing Liv to shiver which brought her mind back to the present. The dementor slowly backed out of the compartment and left. 38 seconds, it had stayed 38 seconds.

"Damn, that scared the shit out of me," said Oliver, the Scottish boy next to her.

"You don't think they'll stay, do you Percy dear," said the only other girl in the compartment.

"No, Penelope. I don't think so," said the red harried boy, squeezing his girlfriend's hand, although looking pale himself. "Liv, what are you doing?"

Liv was standing up, wand in hand.

"You're not going out there," said Penelope.

"I just want to see if it's gone," Liv said. Of course that wasn't the truth. She looked down toward the end of the train car to where she knew Harry was sitting. She began counting again as she watched the dementor hover in front of the compartment.

35,

36,

37,

38.

Why wasn't it leaving? Liv gripped her wand tighter. If it didn't leave in 10 seconds, she'd intervene.

44,

45,

46.

The dementor suddenly moved to enter Harry's compartment. Liv jumped out of her compartment and raised her wand but before she could cast the spell, a bright, white light shot at the dementor and it fled. A moment later a tall man with a scarred face stepped out of Harry's compartment. She recognized that face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn," she said out loud, half impressed by his patronus, half thinking he looked more handsome in person. He went back into the compartment for a moment. She debated following him to go check on Harry.

"What's going on out there, Liv," Penelope asked.

"Someone just got rid of that dementor, a teacher or something," she replied. "I didn't realize teachers rode the train too." Hopefully comments like that would help her keep up her cover with her new friends.

"They don't usually," Percy said standing up to peak out. "Maybe that's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I'm going to find out," Liv said leaving the compartment.

"Liv, if you're not sorted into Gryffindor, I'll be really shocked," Wood said cheerfully.

Liv walked down the car toward Harry's compartment. The train lurched into movement and she nearly fell over as Lupin exited the compartment.

"Sorry," he said, stumbling also at the movement of the train, bumping into each other.

"It's okay," Liv said. "Um," she said. Did Lupin know who she was yet? Had Dumbledore told him? Maybe not, since he was here and not up at the school yet. She decided to be cautious. "Professor?"

"Yes, I suppose that's me," he said. "How can I help you?"

"What happened to that dementor?"

"Don't worry, they finished their business on the train. You can put your wand away." She was still gripping it in her hand. "You look a little pale, have some chocolate."

Liv peaked behind Lupin into Harry's compartment. Harry was sitting up munching on chocolate looking shaken. Relieved, Liv took the chocolate. "Thanks, professor."

More students had poked their heads out of their compartments asking each other what had happened and why the dementors had appeared on the train.

"It's alright, everyone back in your compartments please," Lupin called out. He made a gesture meant to direct Liv back the way she came, and she followed suite.

"Was that a patronus you conjured to get rid of that dementor?"

Lupin looked surprised she knew what it was. "Yes, it was. Not a strong one, but enough to get rid of it."

"Impressive," Liv said. She'd only known two people to ever conjure one. It was an immensely complicated spell after all. "I hope that's in our 6th year curriculum."

"Maybe I ought to add it. I have a feeling that won't be these student's last encounter with dementors. If you'll excuse me," he finished, passing her as she entered her compartment. "Your friends look a little shaken too. Here," and he handed over more cholate and left.

Liv was beginning to like this Lupin guy. Handsome, skilled, and hands out free chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus walked slowly around the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom casually. His 6th years were practicing an exploding spell in small groups circled around a few marble busts. The students were taking turns casting the spell, but they caused only small notches in the busts. Not bad for having only learned it this morning.

"A little less flourish in your movements, Hooper," he said. "Jefferson, watch your aim," he said dodging a powerful spell which hit a bookshelf behind him.

His mind began to wonder. Things had gone surprisingly well since he arrived. The students seemed to be liking his lessons, and him as a teacher. Not bad for his first week. Not to mention the boggart incident that gained him school-wide fame. James and Sirius (well, the old Sirius he knew at school anyway) would have been proud.

His eyes fell on a student who was hanging back from her group. He recognized her as the girl from the train who wanted to take on that dementor. He approached her.

"Are you having trouble, miss…?"

"Park, sir. Liv Park. And no, sir. I'm not having trouble. Just not applying myself properly," she said with a wink.

He laughed. Her response struck him as very funny, like something Sirius or James would have said. "Alright, let's see what you can do when you're really trying."

"Are you sure you want me to," she said quietly, sounding a little confused.

He didn't quite understand why that would be confusing, so he just said, "Yes, I'd like to see what you can do."

She nodded and without taking her eyes him she flicked her wand casually. The bust of an old wizard with a beard and an eyepatch exploded, sending shards of marble flying through the air. Students ducked to avoid being hit by the debris. Remus was shocked. Not only was it the furthest bust from them, Liv hadn't even said a word.

"Well, that was… damn."

Liv smiled to herself mischievously as everyone began looking around to see who had obliterated the bust, and that Jefferson boy looked at his wand thinking he had done it.

"I think you can give me full marks for today's lesson, professor," she said casually. "Oh, and I shouldn't be given any homework either as it was a non-verbal spell, which are much more difficult."

"You seem to be full of hidden talent, Miss Park," he said, still impressed how a 6th year managed to pull off a spell like that.

"There's more where that came," she said in a low whisper. She looked up at him smiling mischievously again. It made his insides turn. Was she… flirting?

He stared blankly, not knowing what to say. Before he could say anything, however, the bell rang signaling the end of class.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed Remus was beginning to be very curious about this Liv Park girl in his 6th year class. She was exceptionally talented for her age, but she didn't show it in class. In front of the other students she would hold back, making her spells less powerful to match their skill level. But he'd seen her do some seriously good magic.

One day he was coming down one of the moving staircases when he spotted a burly 5th year boy bullying a smaller 1st year on the staircase below his. Before he could call out to break things up, he noticed Liv was going down the stairs passed them. As she passed the bully, his hair caught fire and he ran off screaming. What really impressed Remus, though, was that she hadn't even pulled out her wand.

As he entered the library that late afternoon, he decided he'd ask Filius Flitwick about her. They'd be having drinks together after dinner that evening.

As he the library shelves for a book, he happened to overhear two Slytherin girls in the aisle over talking about her.

"She's pure blood, all right. Maria said Liv told her that in Potions yesterday. She said she's a Crouch by blood, just not by name."

"I knew it," said the second girl. "Who else would hire a private tutor to educate their child? I wonder why she's coming here now."

"Well, what I've heard is that she told her parents she wanted to come to Hogwarts, and they were against the idea, but she turned 17 in September, so they didn't have much say in it since she was going to be of-age and had the right to choose for herself."

"But then why wasn't she sorted with the 1st years? Do you think she got to pick her house or the headmaster put her in one?"

"No, she was sorted," the first girl replied. "They did it in Dumbledore's office before the feast so she wouldn't attract attention. Benny told me, he asked her. I think he fancies her. Mark too."

"Ugh, they all want the new girl," the second girl said, clearly annoyed by it. "Maybe I should go away a while and Benny will start to notice me. Do you think Oliver likes her too?"

"Oliver can't see past the end of his broomstick, but if he asks her out, I'll hex him. How many times have I sat there listening to him go on and on about quidditch hoping he'd take the hint?"

"Hex her instead, you've got a clear shot from here between the books."

Remus peered through the books too to see Liv sitting at a desk, reading a large volume that seemed to be putting her to sleep.

"Shhh, I think that new professor is around here somewhere. I can't get another detention."

The girls changed the subject so Remus stopped listening. No wonder she was so talented, having been privately tutored for 5 years. Well, he thought to himself, no need to ask Filius about her anymore.

He didn't think of Liv for the rest of the evening. A few hours later, Remus thanked Flitwick for the drinks and was walking back to his office when he spotted a student walking down the corridor.

"You there," he said, turning down the corridor. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. It was Liv.


	6. Chapter 6

"Liv, thank you for coming," Albus Dumbledore said as Liv entered his office. "Tea? Or perhaps some coffee?"

"Coffee, thanks. I'm going to need the caffeine." Liv said, sitting down. "Thank you, Headmaster," she said taking the cup from him.

"Please, call me Albus. And you can drop the accent too if you like."

"It's alright," Liv said, sipping on the coffee. "It's easier to stay in character if I use it the whole time."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, how are you settling in? The nights on watch aren't too long for you with classes in the day as well?"

"Things are going well overall," Liv replied. "No security concerns for Harry so far. Staying up all night is a bit tiring. I fell asleep in the library today actually. But its fine, I'll just have to plan in another nap somewhere in the day. I just don't want to nap too often in my dorm, though, because I don't want to arouse any suspicion that I don't sleep at night."

"Well, there are plenty of spaces for a cat nap in the castle, I'm sure. Hidden staircases that lead to secret sitting rooms, etc. I'm sure you could find one near enough to each of your classes."

"I can barely find my classes as it is," Liv said with a laugh. "I get lost at least twice a day."

"You should ask Remus, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you navigate the castle."

Liv's ears perked as Dumbledore said his name. She liked Remus Lupin the moment they met on the train. And her admiration grew when they met in class the first time. He tried to pretend he didn't know who she was by then, acting like she was just a normal student. He even challenged her to show off a bit in class by exploding that bust, which of course she did, for two reasons. The first to show him she's capable of the job protecting Harry. The second… well, she couldn't be the only one to notice the chemistry between them.

"Why should I ask Remus, specifically," she tried to say casually, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"He knows this castle better than anyone, myself included," Dumbledore replied. That wasn't the answer Liv was hoping for. "You should go see him about it sometime. He'll be an excellent resource for you."

"I will," Liv said. "Thanks for the coffee. But I better get back to the common room and relieve Minerva."

"I'm glad she could cover for you while we caught up. I'll try to meet with you during the day in future. Black appears to be moving north and I think it is only a matter of time before he reaches us here, so, we better all be on guard."

Liv nodded solemnly. They said goodnight to each other and Liv left the headmaster's office. She was heading down the corridor back toward the Gryffindor common room when she heard someone call out to her.

"You there," said a familiar voice. "Students aren't allowed in the corridors at this hour."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good evening, Professor Lupin," Liv said as he approached her.

"Good evening, Liv. It's quite late, you know," Remus said coming to stop in front of her.

"Yes, it is," Liv said, unintimidated. She reminded him of Sirius so much when she said it that he knew what she might try to do next; talk her way out of it. At least, that's what Sirius would do.

"Do you mind telling me why you're out of bed at this time," he asked, trying not to sound too much like his old professors.

"I was having coffee with Albus Dumbledore," she said casually.

Remus couldn't help but smile. Of course he knew she was bluffing. "I see," he said. "At this hour?" Two could play this game.

"He's a busy man, you know," she replied. "Very popular. He's even got his own chocolate frog card."

Remus couldn't help but smile again. Touché. "Alright. Do you have a signed note, something with his signature saying you're allowed out late?"

"No," she said slowly.

"Ah…" he said. "That's a pity. Well, I understand you're new to the school, so you might be aware of all the rules yet. Being out of your dormitory after hours qualifies you for detention."

Liv smirked. "If you want to see me outside of class you just have to ask."

Remus felt a little hot under the collar all of the sudden, shocked by her reply. She was flirting again. She had guts to talk to a teacher like that, and he liked it. But the moment he thought that he shook himself out of it.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time," he said changing tactics. "Come on, I'll walk you to your common room."

"Lead the way, professor."

They walked together in silence. Remus wondered what to say. He was deeply curious about this girl. But how could he go about asking about her without coming off as interrogating her, or worse, as if he was flirting back? So he decided to stay silent. He glanced at her as they walked passed a lit torch on the wall. Liv looked up at him at the same time, and their eyes met momentarily. He looked away quickly. The walk wasn't long since they were fairly near the common room anyway.

"This is me," Liv said, stopping by the portrait of the fat lady. "I'll see you in class."

"Until then," Remus said. "And remember, next time it'll be detention."

"I'll remember," she said with a mischievous grin.

Liv said the password and the portrait swung open. But before she could enter the common room, McGonagall stepped out.

"Ah, good evening Remus," McGonagall said acknowledging Remus. "And to you, Liv. How was your tea with the headmaster?"

Remus looked at her dumbfounded. So she had been with the headmaster that evening!

"It was nice. I had coffee," she said smoothly. And with that, she said goodnight, and with a wink at Remus, she disappeared into the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, damn," Liv said rushing down the corridor. She had woken up late from her nap in her dormitory and was going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't want to miss that class for one very good reason.

As she turned the corner she just so happened to bump into that very good reason. Remus Lupin dropped the books he was carrying.

"Sorry," Liv said helping him to pick them up. "At least you're running late too. I overslept, what's your excuse?" Liv thought he looked tired too. Then she remembered seeing the full moon last night from the window of her dormitory as she stayed up on alert for her assignment. She wondered if he knew that she knows his secret.

"I got carried away in the library," he said collecting the books from her.

They hurried down the corridor together. Liv started to turn right to go down another corridor as Remus turned left. She felt his hand suddenly grab her arm above the elbow and pull her toward him.

"This way is faster," he said, drawing back a tapestry on the wall to reveal a hidden staircase.

"So that's where it is! Someone told me there was a shortcut around here somewhere," she said following him down the stairs. So Dumbledore wasn't joking when he said Remus knows every corner of this castle. That gave Liv an idea.

"Hey, are you busy this afternoon? I've got something I could use your help with."

"I've got another class this afternoon, but I'm free after dinner," he said as they made their way through a crowd. "Is this something to do with my class or…"

Liv guessed he didn't want to say "your auror work" in a crowded hallway where anyone could hear it.

"Something outside of class, yeah." she said quietly. "Hear you know this place better than anyone. I've had some trouble navigating the castle the last few weeks and could use some help."

"Oh, of course. Students are always welcome to drop in," he said as they approached the door to his classroom. He stood aside to let her pass through first. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"Tonight it is," she said, touching his arm above the elbow and giving it an affectionate squeeze as she passed him to enter the classroom. By the time she sat down and he had taken his place in front of the class, she noticed his ears looked a little more red than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, Liv sat eating dinner with her fellow Gryffindors. The Weasley twins (who she still couldn't tell apart) were telling a funny story of a prank they played on the caretaker, Filtch. Liv noticed that, a few seats down from her, Harry Potter was listening to the story and laughing too. It amazed her that they still hadn't met. Maybe that was a good thing though, to help keep her cover. She didn't want it to be obvious that she was protecting him.

Something else caught her attention. Remus Lupin had just entered the hall and made his way up to the staff table. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Tonight would be the first time they really get to talk. Liv was looking forward to spending time with him. But she couldn't stay too late. She had to get back to her dorm to guard Harry; that's why she was here after all, and she shouldn't let anything distract her from that.

She yawned. At least she'd be able to get his help finding a places to sneak in a nap during the day. With that thought, she turned her attention back to the twins.

"So, we ran for it. Filtch tried to catch us, but with his foot stuck in the teapot, he just hobbled along like this," said one of the twins acting out the scene.

The listeners all laughed loudly.

"But that's not where the story ends, is it, Fred?"

"Nope," continued the other twin. "By the time we got back to the common room, it was after midnight, and the Fat Lady had changed the password."

The Gryffindors all laughed again.

"That's rotten luck," said Angelina. "How did you get back in?"

"We didn't," said George. "We had to find somewhere to sleep for the night."

"It wasn't too bad," said Fred as Angelina stared at them astonished. "You've never snuck out after hours and had the password change on you?"

"No," said Angelina. "I'd rather sleep in my own bed than curl up on the stone cold floor behind a suit of armor."

"Oh, please. Sleeping in the corridor is for first years," said George. "You just have to know where to go. For example, there is a storage closet near the charms classroom with loads of old chairs and couches. If you don't mind the cobwebs, it's not a bad place to sleep."

Liv was listening intently now. "Is that where you slept that night you pranked Filtch," Liv asked.

"No, Filtch knows to look for us there. We stayed in a room on the second floor. By that portrait of the witch in a tartan robe there is an old classroom no one uses with exposed rafters. Just string up a few hammocks and boom, instant napping zone."

Liv smiled to herself taking a mental note of the location. Well that's two spots to nap during the day, she thought.

"I'm impressed," Liv said. "You must know the castle really well."

"You have no idea," said Fred. "Go on, test us!"

"Alright," Liv said. "Where would I go for a nap after Herbology?"

"Easy," said George. "The old groundskeeper, before Hagrid, had a small apartment on the ground floor by greenhouse 8. The roof leaks in the bedroom, but the sitting room has a comfortable couch."

"My turn," said Angelina. "What if I wanted to have a snog after Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Depends," said Fred casually. "If you're close to the forest, there is a shed Hagrid keeps his tools in. But if you're by the lake, then the boathouse is closer," he said.

Angelina blushed, but Fred didn't notice. Poor Angelina. Fred had no idea she was into him.

"Me next," said Lee Jordan. "What about a shag in the dungeons?"

"Well that escalated quickly," said George. "If you're not too loud, you can do it in the nook behind the tapestry of Salazar Slytherin just around the corner from Snape's office. If you're really brave you can do it in Snape's office!"

Everyone laughed.

"How about a shag near Transfiguration," asked Oliver.

"The supply closet in the changing rooms has plenty of cushions," said Fred.

"But that's nowhere near the Transfiguration classroom. That's at the Quidditch pitch," said Oliver.

"Exactly," said Fred. "We all know that's where you'd shag if you could get off your broom long enough."

Everyone laughed again, including Oliver.

"What about a shag near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Liv asked.

"Hmm," Fred said, thinking. "I'm not sure, actually. George?"

"I don't know… I'd have to think about it."

"Oh well," Liv said, sneaking a glance at Remus again, before turning to look at Harry. Liv reminded herself she had a job to do, and getting to know Remus had to come second to that.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus hadn't been waiting long before he heard a knock on his office door. That'll be Liv, he thought. He was a bit nervous, but didn't know why. She was just a student, after all. A very talented, mischievous, student… He didn't want to think too much about it beyond that. But as he tried to push it out of his mind, he remembered the way she had squeezed his arm earlier that day before class.

He opened the door to his office and invited Liv in. After exchanging greetings, he invited her to sit down.

"Tea? Sorry I don't have any coffee," he said with a wink. Damn, he must have picked that up from her.

"Tea will be fine, thanks," Liv said, smiling.

Remus poured her a cup. "So," he said, handing her a cup. "What can I do for you, Liv? You said you needed help navigating the castle?"

"Yeah, it's been a bit of a struggle finding my way around."

"I imagine it's a bit bigger than your previous campus," he said, picturing her living in a large manor common to pure blood families.

"I suppose it is," Liv said thoughtfully. "We didn't have any of those moving staircases that keep fucking up my sense of direction. You don't have a map to the castle, do you?"

"I did have one once," said Remus smiling nostalgically. "I made one with some friends during our 5th year. I don't remember what happened to it, though. Is there somewhere specifically in the castle you need help getting to?"

"Well," said Liv thinking. "The Weasley twins managed to answer a few of my questions over dinner, but I'd really like to know about anything near the Gryffindor Tower, or anything you think might helpful for me to know."

Remus chatted away casually telling her all about the hidden staircases and shortcuts near the Gryffindor common room he could remember. A few times he scribbled the location of things on paper to map it out for her. As he spoke, memories of his time at Hogwarts flooded his mind. If he hadn't been sitting in the DADA teacher's office he could have sworn he was still a student.

It hit him suddenly that that's what made him nervous around Liv. She was exactly the kind of girl he would have fancied if they'd been at school together. _But you are at school together_ , said a voice in his head that sounded like Sirius. Remus drank his tea and tried to push that thought out of his mind.

"You know a lot about that side of the castle," Liv said. "Were you a Gryffindor at school?"

"I was. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that to anyone. Teachers aren't supposed to be biased."

"I can keep a secret," Liv said with a wink that made him feel like his teenage self again. "I wonder which house I would have been sorted into if I hadn't been assigned to be in Gryffindor."

Remus nodded. He supposed the Slytherin girls he'd overheard gossiping in the library were wrong about Liv being sorted in Dumbledore's office.

"I think Gryffindor suits you," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah?"

"When I first met you on the train you had your wand out as if you were going to take on the dementor. And then you said you wanted to learn to do a patronus in class. If taking on a dementor without the right spell isn't foolhardy Gryffindor bravery, I don't know what is."

Liv laughed. He liked making her laugh.

"My patronus could use some work I suppose," Liv said.

"Can you do one," Remus asked, impressed.

"Sort of. It's all wispy, not something in any particular shape."

"That's not something most 6th years can do," Remus said.

"I'll try not to show off then," said Liv playfully.

There she goes again, thought Remus. She's holding back on her skill to fit in with her classmates.

"I admit, I've been very impressed with your magical abilities. Especially your use of non-verbal spells."

Liv blushed a little. "It's nothing really. My teachers always made it a priority." Liv paused for a moment before continuing. "But I appreciate the compliment. This is my first time out here doing something big like this on my own, so, it's a bit… daunting."

Remus felt some sympathy for her, coming to Hogwarts years after her peers must have been really hard. "Well, you've got all the staff here to support you, myself included," he said kindly. "I think you're up to the challenge."

Liv smiled again. The clock chimed just then.

"Thanks for your help, but I'd better get back to the dormitories," she said, checking the clock on his wall. "I wouldn't want to be caught out after hours and get detention," she teased.

Remus laughed as they stood and he escorted her to his office door.

"Maybe I should get a detention, though, to help blend in a little bit more. Would it surprise you to know I was a well behaved student back home," Liv asked.

"A little," Remus said, leaning against the door as Liv passed through it. "You seem to be prone to mischief."

"Do you like mischief," Liv asked. Remus felt his mouth become very dry. Liv must have noticed that it caught him off guard because she smiled and said, "night, Remus," and she left.

Remus closed the door behind her. He had to admit she had nerve to call him, her teacher, by his first name. Foolhardy Gryffindor bravery, he thought to himself. That voice in the back of his mind that sounded like Sirius spoke again; _but you liked it_.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you're not going to Hogsmead," Cedric Diggory whispered in astonishment.

"Shhh. It's not a big deal," Liv said quietly. They were sitting in the back of DADA class as Professor Lupin was giving a lecture.

"Oh no! I thought we were all going together with some of your Gryffindor mates," said Maria, another Hufflepuff. "We were going to show you around the village."

"I know, but I can't make it. Professor Dumbledore wants to see me."

"Did you get in trouble," Cedric whispered.

"No, but you'll get us in trouble if you keep talking," Liv whispered carefully. She didn't want to cause trouble in Remus' class.

She thought their meeting after dinner last week went really well. In fact, she was fairly sure he was warming up to her. She wasn't sure yet if he liked her back though.

"I just don't-" Cedric began

"Ahem. Cedric? Quiet, please," Lupin called over the class.

"Sorry, sir," Cedric said.

It was several moments before Cedric tried speaking again. "Why does he want to see you?"

"Dumbledore just wants to see how I'm getting on at school, that's all." But that was a lie of course. The head of the Ministry's Black investigation, Kingsley Shaklebolt, would be coming up to the school for a report on Harry Potter's security. Black had apparently been spotted not far from Hogsmead and he wanted to make sure everything was under control. Liv was glad that Harry wouldn't be allowed into the village. Security would be a nightmare.

"Can you meet with him later or something," Maria asked.

"What am I supposed to say, 'sorry, Headmaster, I've got plans with my mates, so can you rearrange your very important plans instead?'"

Cedric and Maria laughed quietly, but unfortunately, it was just a little too loud.

"Liv," Lupin said.

"Sorry, sir," Liv said.

Maria tried again a little later. "Maybe he doesn't realize it's a Hogsmead weekend," she said. "If he knew, he'd probably let you go. We were all supposed to go together, that's all."

"I know, but there'll be other weekends. And I promise next time you can show me around Honey-lord's or whatever it's called," Liv said.

"Honeydukes," Cedric corrected.

"Liv," Lupin said again. "I'm sorry to interrupt what must be a very interesting conversation, but would you kindly save it for after class?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Liv replied. Remus was really getting into the spirit of treating her like a student today, telling her off in front of the class. Well, she supposed it helped her cover at least.

"I still can't believe you've never been to Hogsmead," Maria whispered when she thought it was safe again.

"It's not that unusual. I live closer to Diagon Alley so we'd always just go-" but Liv broke off when she noticed Lupin looking in their direction again.

"Liv, if you interrupt again it'll be detention for you," he said sternly.

"Sorry, professor," she said trying not to smile. She did tell him last week that maybe she should get detention to look more normal. If she was going to have to get detention, let it be with him.

Liv shot a warning look to Cedric and Maria who refrained from speaking the rest of the lesson. As they packed their bags at the end of class, Lupin passed by Liv's desk.

"Everything alright, Liv," he said. "You're usually so well behaved in my class."

"Sorry, professor," Liv said. When she was sure Cedric and Maria were out of earshot, she added, "I thought you liked a bit of mischief."

Remus sighed, looking both amused and exasperated. "Just don't let it happen again," he said as he turned to go up to his office.

Liv was a little disappointed. Maybe he didn't like her in that way after all. She walked across the classroom to the door that led out into the corridor, but before leaving, she looked back hopefully. Remus had paused at his office door too, watching her leave. Remus looked away hastily and entered his office with a guilty smile on his face. Liv couldn't help but smile as she left the classroom too.


	12. Chapter 12

"Severus," Remus said, with knock on Snape's office door.

"Come in, Remus," Snape said without looking up. He was working on two cauldrons at once. "It'll be a few more moments before your potion is ready. You can have a seat."

"Is this today's paper," Remus asked picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet off Snape's desk.

"Yes," Snape replied.

"May I?"

Snape shrugged. That was as close to a yes as Remus was going to get, he supposed. He took a seat and opened the paper to read.

"Any Sirius Black sightings," Remus asked as he scanned the headlines.

"Not today," Snape replied adding something to one of the cauldrons. Remus didn't recognize it as one of the ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion.

"What are you working on," Remus asked.

"A sleeping draught. The headmaster asked me to brew one for Oliva Park."

"Is she alright," Remus asked, concerned. "Why does she need a sleeping draught?"

"To sleep, I suppose," Severus replied, his lip curling into an unpleasant smile.

Remus rolled his eyes. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. But now Liv was on his mind. "She did seem a little off the other day. She was talking during one of my lectures."

"Do you think it might have had something to do with the quality of your lecture, or the lack thereof?"

"No," Remus replied trying not to sound too annoyed. "How do you think she's doing here at Hogwarts," he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Very well, I think. I know the headmaster has been pleased with her work," Severus replied as he stirred a cauldron.

"How is she in your class?"

"Just like a normal student," Snape said, sounding uninterested. "She's pulling it off well."

Remus didn't quite understand what he meant by this, but because it was Snape, he didn't want to ask. His eyes scanned the pages of the paper without reading anything. He was trying to come up with a way to ask this delicately.

"She's a bit… friendly, don't you think," he said finally.

"What do you mean," Snape asked.

"You know, friendly," he said carefully. "She called me by my first name the other day."

"So," Snape said. "She calls me by my first name too. Not in front of the students, of course."

That gave Remus a thought. Maybe it wasn't strange for Liv to call her professors by their first names. Liv had always had private tutors, maybe she was used to calling them by their first names.

"You don't find her a bit… flirtatious?"

"Maybe she fancies you," Snape said in a bored voice.

This conversation was going nowhere. Remus should have known better than to ask Snape about her.

"Done," Snape said, pouring some of the liquid from one caldron into a goblet. "You ought to drink it now. I'll have more for you in a few days."

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said taking the goblet from him. He drained the goblet in one go, grimacing at the taste.

There was another knock at the door and Liv entered. "Good evening, Severus. Oh, hi Remus."

They greeted her as she approached. Snape filled a large bottle with the sleeping potion.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Liv said. Remus saw her glance at the cauldron Wolfsbane potion and the goblet still in Remus' hand. He wondered if she knew what it was. He'd hate for any of the students to know he was a werewolf. He wouldn't have worried as much if any other student saw it, but Liv had shown she knew more than most students her age.

"No. Remus was just collecting a potion as well," Snape replied filling a bottle of the sleeping potion for her. "Don't take too much of this at a time."

"Not getting enough sleep at night," Remus asked keeping a tone light, even though he was genuinely curious.

"None at all," she said with a smile, taking the bottle from Snape.

A few Gryffindor 6th years passed Snape's open office door. One stopped and poked her head inside. "Liv, we're heading up to dinner. You coming?"

"Yeah," Liv said, hiding the bottle in her bag quickly. "Thank you, sir. Goodnight, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin." And with a wink, she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Liv yawned. _It has been a long day_ , she thought as she made her way back to her dormitory from the headmaster's office. She had missed her afternoon nap to attend the meeting with Dumbledore and Shaklebolt. But the meeting had gone very well.

"I've identified 12 key locations in and around the Gryffindor Tower," Liv had explained to Shaklebolt during the meeting, spreading out a map she had made on the table.

"They include corridors, staircases, and hidden passages, and of course the portrait hole, the staircase to the boy's dormitories, and Harry's dormitory door. Each one is numbered, as you can see. Anyone that would want to harm Harry in his dormitory will have to pass through several of these points."

"I didn't even know there was a secret passage there," Shaklebolt said.

"You seem to know the school well now," said Dumbledore.

"I had some help," Liv replied. "From Remus Lupin, actually," she said turning to Shaklebolt. "I've found him to be very… cooperative."

 _Among other things_ , Liv thought to herself blushing slightly. She got the feeling that Dumbledore noticed her rosy cheeks.

Liv continued. "At each of these points I've set a series of trip-wire spells. If anyone who isn't a teacher, a student, or part of the staff passes the trip-wire, I'll be notified."

"How," Shaklebolt inquired.

Liv smiled. Time to show off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket watch and passed it to him.

"I've charmed this pocket watch to alert me. It's a common object which won't arouse any suspicion; all wizards and witches receive watches when they turn of age, after all. When a trip-wire is set off, the watch will vibrate, and the clock hands will point to a specific number, which corresponds with one of the 12 locations on the map, thus telling me where the person is. I'll be able to track their progress as they get closer to Harry and, hopefully, stop him before he gets there."

"That's very clever," Shaklebolt said, handing the watch back. Liv smiled.

"I've had it go off only a few times. Once when the parents of a student were visiting her in the hospital wing, and once when Professor Flitwick forgot to mention he invited a dueling champion to visit his dueling club, but other than that, there's been no suspicious activity."

Shaklebolt seemed reassured in Potter's security, and the meeting ended shortly after.

Liv reached her dormitory and checked her watch; she'd been up for almost 27 hours. _No wonder I'm so exhausted_ , she thought to herself yawning again. It would be another few hours before the students would be back from Hogsmead. She had time for a little nap. She fell onto the bed without bothering to change. She pulled the sleeping potion Severus had made for her out of her bag. Within a few moments, she was fast asleep.

Liv woke with a start. It was dark inside the dormitory now. She hadn't intended to sleep so long. The potion must have worn off hours ago, but she slept on because she was over tired. Liv wondered what had woken her up. At first she thought it was one of the other girls in her dorm tapping on her bedpost to wake her up to go to dinner. But the dorm was empty. As she rubbed her eyes, she saw the watch she had lay on her bedside table vibrating.

Fear gripped her chest. She grabbed the watch and looked at it. The hands were pointing to the number 3. That meant whoever wasn't supposed to be there was right outside the portrait hole. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand, and ran down the stairs. She griped her wand tighter as she approached the portrait hole. She could hear something like scratching or pounding from the outside.

Liv raised her wand, heart pounding. The portrait swung open. Liv found herself face to face with Sirius Black.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Sirius Black, just as she had seen him in the photographs. Long, dark hair, a tattered prison uniform, and fiery eyes. Although at the moment, his eyes showed confusion at having come face to face with a "teenage" girl.

Liv used that confusion to her advantage. A burst of light shot from her wand and Black was sent flying backward and slid several feet on his back down the corridor. Liv exited the common room quickly and looked back at the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was torn and scratched and the Fat Lady looked panicked.

"Get out of here, dear," the Fat Lady screamed at Liv. "It's Sirius Black! Saaaaave yourseeeelf!" And she darted out of her portrait as fast as her chubby legs would carry her.

Liv turned around. Black was already on his feet, wand raised. She barely had time to block the spell he shot at her. He was quick, but so was she. They dueled in the corridor; sparks bounced off the walls and the people in the portraits ducked or ran for cover.

"You heard the Fat Lady. Get out of here, sweetheart," Sirius Black said dodging Liv's next spell. "I've got work to do, and it doesn't involve you."

"Actually it does," Liv said, blocking Black's next attempt to hex her.

"Bloody hell," he shouted barely missing Liv's stunning spell. "Stand aside! I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

"That makes two of us!"

"I'm giving you one last warning," Black said sending a spell at a suit of armor which crashed down right in front of Liv.

"Show me what you've got, motherfucker," she said sending water onto the floor causing Black to slip on the wet stone floor. His wand slipped out of his grasp and rolled away.

Liv advanced. Black scrambled for his wand. Liv tried to summon it with a spell, but Black caught it mid-air.

"That's some mouth you've got. You ought to clean it out," Black said casting a spell that hit Liv.

Her mouth filled with soap and bubbles foamed. She gagged and spat them out. There was a chime of the large clock there somewhere. While she gagged, she thought Black might attack her again, but his head had turned in the direction of the chime, and she then heard Black say something.

"You've ruined my plans tonight, but I'll be back, and I won't be so kind if you cross me next time."

Black ran down the corridor and behind a tapestry. Liv took off running trying to catch up. She tore open the tapestry and ran down the hidden staircase behind it. She pursued Black through the castle, shooting spells at him. He blocked them and kept running. The clock continued to chime. Liv was getting closer, but as she rounded the corner to the third floor, she gasped.

Black had completely disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

"And that's what happened," Minerva said as Remus and Severus stood in shocked silence. It was dark and quiet in the entrance hall. Even though it was late, Remus didn't feel tired. The events of Sirius Black's break in had chased that out of all of them.

"By then, the first students coming up from the Halloween feast had seen the portrait and panicked. After Albus sent you all to search the castle, Liv found us and told us what had happened. She was very insistent about helping to search the castle, but Albus ordered she go to the great hall to join the students."

"Rightly so," Remus said.

"Do the other students know what occurred this evening," Snape asked.

"They know that Sirius Black tried to break into the castle, but not that Liv dueled him. The headmaster doesn't think it would be a good idea for the other students to know all the details. So, the official story is that she slept through the whole thing in her dormitory."

This surprised Remus a lot. "What?"

"Well, what choice do we have?" Minerva said. "We don't want anyone getting any ideas to go duel Black, if you know what I mean."

Harry. She meant Dumbledore didn't want Harry to seek out Black. Remus understood that. But still, a teenager had dueled a mass murderer. How long could that stay secret?

"A little less heroic than what Liv actually did, but she hasn't got much of a head for glory," Snape said. "Not so much of a Gryffindor after all."

"No, she's a Gryffindor alright," Remus retorted. Snape rolled his eyes. But still, Liv took on a Sirius Black, alone, at her age. Remus felt his admiration of her grow deeper as he thought it.

"Does Albus plan on notifying her parents," Remus asked Minerva.

"I think that's a little extreme," Minerva said. "But a full report, including Liv's statement of the incident, will be turned in to the auror office."

Remus blinked in confusion. He understood not telling the other students, but why wouldn't Dumbledore want to tell Liv's parents what had really happened?

His thoughts were interrupted as more teachers arrived from their search of other parts of the castle and Minerva started the story over again for those who had missed it the first time.

Remus leaned in to Severus and whispered. "Do you think it's right of Dumbledore to keep this from Liv's parents? I mean, it's not every day a 6th year duels a mass murderer."

Remus wasn't expecting Snape's reaction. Severus looked at him blankly as if he didn't understand why anyone would tell Liv's parents about what had happened. Then his jaw dropped as if something clicked for him and he smiled. Remus felt uneasy about that odd smile on Snape's face. What did Snape know that he didn't?

"Oh, yes. But then again, she is 17. " Snape said in a mocking tone, sneering.

"That's true," Remus said. Snape must have thought he was stupid not to realize she was of age and was out of her parent's guardianship.

Maybe that was it. He knew from those gossiping girls in the library that Liv came to Hogwarts against her parents' wishes. Maybe now she was 17, she left home and parted ways with them like Sirius had done all those years ago. She was so much like Sirius, it was odd to think that they had met.

The hours passed slowly. The teachers took it in turns to patrol the entrance hall and the great hall where the students were sleeping in sleeping bags. The light was just barely starting to come through the tall windows when it was Remus' turn to patrol the great hall.

He walked slowly around the room, keeping close to the walls. His eyes fell on Harry sleeping deeply. He wondered how much Harry knew about his parent's death; if he knew Black's involvement in it.

It was then his eyes fell on Liv, laying not far from where Harry was, but she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were open and she had a hand under her pillow. Remus got the impression that she was clutching her wand beneath her pillow and that she hadn't slept that night either.


	16. Chapter 16

Remus walked slowly up the stairs to his office. Everyone had been allowed to leave the great hall after breakfast, and the staff were no longer needed for guard duty. He yawned thinking only of his bed. But as he rounded the corner onto the 3rd floor corridor, he forgot all about it.

Liv was sitting on a bench. She looked up as he approached. She looked tired and he wondered why she hadn't returned to her dormitory like the others.

"Hi," he said as he approached. "Are you alright?"

"You heard what really happened," she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"This is where I lost him," she said pointing down the hall. "I don't know where he could have gone."

Remus swallowed hard feeling guilty. He had an idea of how Black had entered the castle, or at least exited it. If he had disappeared somewhere near this corridor there was only one place he could have gone; behind the statue of a woman with a hump there was a secret passage that led down the into the cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmead. That's how he must have escaped. They had used that secret passage all the time at school.

He didn't think it was a good idea to tell Liv about the secret passage. What if she and her friends ran into Black in the passage one day? Would Sirius hurt them? He had certainly tried to duel Liv. Remus was beginning to think that no one but himself knew about the passage now.

Liv sighed. "I just can't believe I lost him," she said wearily.

"Come with me," Remus said. She stood and followed him to his office, which was on this same corridor.

Liv slumped down in a chair and Remus busied himself making tea. He handed her a cup a moment later.

"Do you have anything stronger," she said with a half-smile. "And I don't mean coffee."

Remus shrugged. She was 17 after all, and she deserved it after what happened. He went to the cabinet and pulled out his fire whiskey.

"That'll do," she said taking a glass from him that from him. He poured another for himself and sat down too. They sat there for a moment in silence before saying Liv spoke again.

"I was so close… Black was right in front of me. But he got away."

Remus felt a pang of gilt again. Did Dumbledore know about the secret passage to Hogsmead? And if not, should he tell him?

"That was a brave thing you did," he said. "Facing Black like that."

"He still managed to slip away. I guess I don't know the castle as well as I should have." Liv paused. "…I let him get away."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Liv, a 6th year, honestly think she could have caught a mass murderer? He leaned forward and put his hand on hers which was resting on the arm of her chair.

"It's not your job to catch Sirius Black. That's for the dementors to do, or even Albus Dumbledore, but not you."

Liv nodded, looking at his hand which still held hers. He let go of it realizing he might have left it there too long.

"You're right, of course," Liv said. She seemed a little reassured by Remus' words. "But it was very close," she added talking another sip.

"And now Sirius Black knows that if he tries to break in again, he'll have to get past you," Lupin smiled.

Liv smiled too. "Yeah. You should have seen his seen his face. That bastard didn't know what hit him."

There was a knock at Remus' office door and they both stood up as they heard someone say "Professor Lupin," from behind the door. It sounded like a very young student and there was another noise as well, as if someone was crying.

"Poor kids must be terrified," Liv said.

"One moment," Remus called. He turned to Liv and in a quieter voice he said, "I don't think it's a good idea for the others to know I give out drinks to students."

"I think that would make you even more popular with them," Liv said, smiling. Remus smiled too.

"Would you mind waiting in my study? I want to continue this conversation."

Liv nodded and Remus opened a door behind his desk that led into his private rooms. The study was larger than his office and it had a large fireplace, a few bookshelves, and a pair of sofas.

Liv settled onto one of the sofas and Remus lit the fire with his wand and assured her it would be only a few minutes.

It ended up taking close to 40 minutes. Liv was right, those poor first years were terrified. There were at least 3 in tears and 4 more who looked shaken. He spent most of the time reassuring them that Black was gone and that everyone was safe, he passed out chocolate instead of whisky, and eventually they felt well enough to leave. He was very tired now and wondered if Liv had even bothered to wait for him.

"Sorry, Liv. That took a little longer than expected. Can I top off your drink?" he said, entering his study carrying the whisky bottle.

Liv didn't respond. He walked to the sofa and found her fast asleep, still sitting up, her head propped up in her hand, and her other hand still holding her unfinished drink which was in danger of falling to the floor. He debated for a moment waking her up, but he himself was so tired, he decided to let her sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Liv woke up slowly. She didn't realize where she was at first, then she remembered sitting on the sofa in Remus' study. The room was warm from the fire, and the couch comfortable. She felt her eyes closing but could do little to stop them. She hadn't intended to sleep, but it just took her over.

Now she found herself laying on Lupin's sofa, covered by a blanket, a pillow below her head, and her drink sitting on the coffee table. Remus wasn't there.

Liv looked around for a clock. Thankfully she hadn't slept too late. It was about lunch time. She got up and looked around for a toilet so she could freshen up before leaving. After all, it would look suspicious for a student to be seen leaving a teacher's office looking disheveled. Liv didn't want to start any rumors.

There was a door on the opposite side of the room. She knocked but there was no answer. She opened it carefully. It appeared to be a bedroom. It was unoccupied, though the bed was unmade. Her auror training took effect and she touched the sheets. They were only slightly warm. Maybe Remus had gone down to lunch. There was another door on the other side, which she assumed was the bathroom.

As Liv approached that door, it opened suddenly. Remus stepped out, his lower half wrapped in a towel with another being used to dry his hair. He stopped, obviously very surprised.

"Hi," Liv said awkwardly.

"Hello," Remus said just as awkwardly.

"Um," Liv said. "I knocked but there was no answer… sorry, I didn't mean to barge in."

"It's alright. I've been walked in on in more compromising situations," he said trying to sound casual, although his ears were getting redder. "Did you, um, sleep well," he asked.

"I did," she said. "Thanks for the blanket and…" she trailed off. She was looking at Remus' chest and realized there were faint scars on it similar to the ones on his face. This must have come from his being attacked by a werewolf.

Remus must have noticed because he draped the towel in his hand over his shoulder which covered his chest slightly and said, "I thought it'd be better to let you sleep… I noticed you were awake most of the night."

"Yeah," Liv said. So he was keeping an eye on her. "I couldn't sleep, not with all that going on."

"It's not surprising," he said.

There was another awkward pause.

"Is there anything you need, or…" Remus trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry," Liv said, guiltily. "I was just looking for the…" she pointed to the bathroom door behind Remus.

"Help yourself," he said.

Liv moved passed him. They made eye contact and smiled briefly before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Come on, girl. Think," Liv said to herself in the mirror, slipping back into her American accent for the first time in months. "Now's not a good time, is it? Or isn't it…" she said as she tidied herself up with the help of her wand. "I mean, sure, there was a murderer in the castle yesterday, but still…" she said, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Okay," she finally. "If he's still in the towel when I get out, it means he wants to fuck, right? If he's dressed, sex is off the table… I'm just gunna go out there and see what happens."

Liv took one last look at herself in the mirror and opened the door. To her disappointment, Remus wasn't even in the room, but someone else was.

A house elf scurried around the room making the bed and clearing the discarded towels. The elf gasped when he saw her.

"Dobby is very sorry, Miss, sorry indeed. Dobby did not know the professor had a guest, Miss."

"It's okay, uh, Dobby, is it?" Liv said. "Where is the professor?"

"The professor is in his study, Miss."

Liv thanked the elf and entered the study where she found Remus leaning against the desk, apparently waiting for her. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a dressing gown, but his chest was still bare, the scars just barely visible. Liv wondered what half-dressed meant.

"I suppose we've slept though lunch," he said checking the time. "If you'd like I can ask the elf to have something sent up to you."

"Are you not hungry," Liv asked.

"Oh, I meant…" Remus began but Liv suddenly realized. He meant sent up to her room, not to his.

"Right, of course. Thanks," Liv said, disappointed that he didn't want to have lunch together, let alone shag.

Remus entered his bedroom and she heard a crack like a whip and knew the elf had gone. Remus reappeared in the study a second later.

"I'd better be going then before my roommates get to the food before I do," Liv said casually, trying to mask her disappointment. She turned to go.

"Liv," Remus said.

She turned around and he approached.

"I just wanted to say that you did well last night. If you every want to talk about it, or anything… I'll make us some tea- or coffee," he added with a smile, "and we can just… chat."

Liv considered for a moment what her response would be. "I'd like that," she said.

Remus smiled. He was about to reach for the door handle when Liv decided to just go for it. She reached out and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace. He seemed surprised at first, but a second later, he hugged her back.

"Thank you, Remus," she said into his neck. She allowed her hand to slide down his chest as she let go. "Maybe when I come by next you can tell me how you got these," she said. Her fingers traced one of the scars. He seemed too stunned at this unexpected intimacy to reply. So Liv opened the door for herself and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Liv really had crossed the line, Remus thought to himself as he sat in his study, waiting. He wasn't sure what had brought his attention to Liv. Perhaps it was the fire whiskey he was drinking, or maybe because it was in this room a few days ago that she had made her intentions clear.

At first he'd thought her flirting was just a game, something to make him blush or to test the limits of his authority. But now there was no denying it. She wanted more than a teacher- student relationship. What's worse is he was beginning to want it too.

He tried hard to dismiss the thrill he felt when he found her in his room after his shower. Of course, he did think that was an accident; she seemed just as surprised as he was. But the way she had touched his chest before she left, well, that certainly wasn't an accident. He wondered if she recognized the scars on his chest. If she knew what would be happening tonight.

A knock sounded at his door, which shook him from his thoughts. Severus entered a moment later holding a goblet of the Wolfsbane potion.

"Thank you, Severus," he said getting to his feet and taking the goblet. "How were my third years today?" Severus was substituting his class today.

"Insufferable," Snape said shortly. "Although we had a very interesting lecture."

Remus didn't want to know what he meant by that.

"Speaking of students, do you know if Liv Park is ill or something," he said, trying to sound casual.

"No idea," Snape said with a sneer. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. She didn't attend my class yesterday afternoon." Remus said.

"She attended potions yesterday morning. Perhaps she simply decided to skip yours. Maybe she had better things to do."

Remus frowned. If he wasn't so reliant on Snape for the potion, he would have said something back. Still, Remus was surprised Liv didn't show up for class yesterday. She'd never missed his class before. Maybe she was embarrassed about what happened.

"I'm beginning to wonder about her," Remus said carefully.

"What do you mean," Snape asked suspiciously.

"Don't you find it odd that a teenager wouldn't care if any of her classmates knew she'd dueled a mass murderer and won?"

Snape thought for a moment before saying, "she is very mature for her age."

"And what about the fact that she's so curiously good at magic. You should see her in my class."

"She's average in mine. Besides, all pure bloods know more dark magic than typical students."

"Still," Remus said, "I've never seen a 6th year doing non-verbal spells that."

Snape stood silent for a moment. "It is possible," he said slowly, "that one of her private tutors was American."

"What?"

"At Ilvermorny, which is the American school of magic," Snape said in a condescending tone, "students are taught non-verbal spells beginning in their 3rd year. It's a tradition that goes back to the school's founding. Honestly, I thought everyone knew that."

Snape's rudeness aside, he did have a point. Liv's education was quite the mystery. But still, why did Liv also treat him, not as a teacher, but more like an equal?

"There is something about her, though, don't you think?" He said at last, not daring to bring up what happened between them to Severus.

"Which is more likely," Snape asked, "that Oliva Park is hiding some great secret, or that she's a regular girl who happens to be clever in your class? I think the real question here is, why are you so obsessed with a pretty, 17 year old student?"

"I'm not obsessed, just… curious," Remus said carefully. It was time to end the conversation. "Is this the last of it," Remus said setting the goblet down on the table.

"Yes. Drink it once the sun sets tonight," Snape instructed. "And, whatever you do, don't forget."


	19. Chapter 19

The week went by in a blur for Liv. Not only were her nights busy guarding Harry, her days were busy too.

The Minister of Magic himself came up to the school with Shakelbolt to hear her official report on the Black break in. She also had to report to her bosses at MACUSA's auror department via the floo network, and she was up to her neck in paperwork for both departments.

She had to skip a few classes, including Lupin's, to attend her various meetings or catch up on sleep. Her classmates were beginning to notice her absence too, which put her cover in danger. Had the Black break in really happened only a week ago?

By the time Saturday arrived, Liv was hoping to spend the day napping. But the girls in her dormitory woke up earlier than usual.

"What's going on," Liv said, pretending she was just waking up too.

"It's quidditch today, Liv! Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff," one of the girls said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Liv said. So much for getting any sleep. Still, everyone would be watching the match and she thought it would be better to be seen doing normal student things after missing so many classes this week. Besides, if it hadn't been for her crazy week, she would be really excited about seeing a real quidditch match. So Liv dragged herself out of bed and down to breakfast with the others.

Remus wasn't there at the staff table she noticed and he wasn't among the teachers walking down to the quidditch pitch either. She'd had such a busy week, she barely had time to think twice about him. But she wanted to see him. She wondered how he was feeling about their last encounter in his study.

Liv and the other students trudged down to the pitch, rain and wind pelting them all the way. They found their places in the stands and the teams entered the field. Through the rain, Liv recognized Harry Potter among them. The players kicked off the ground and the game began.

"Which position does Harry Potter play," Liv shouted through the wind to Percy who was standing nearby.

"He's a seeker," Percy shouted back. "He's the one that's go to look for the little golden ball to end the match. Have you really never seen a quidditch game before?"

"No, never," Liv said. This was true. At Ilvermorny they played Quadpot, which was a much more popular game in the USA.

Liv could hardly see the action above. There was a flash of lighting in the air.

"Seems a bit dangerous to play in this weather," Liv shouted over the cheers and boos of the crowd.

Percy's lips moved but she couldn't hear anything he said. The wind whistled in her ears and a chill ran down her spine. At first she thought it was due to the cold rain. But a second later, she realized what had really caused it.

Dementors. At least 6 of them were swarming the field. Several circled the stadium over the students' heads while one soared higher to the players. Liv reached instinctively for her wand to cast a patronus.

But she stopped herself. No… the fictional Liv Park wouldn't be able to cast a patronus. Where would she have learned? Liv Audrey the auror could, even if her spell was a little wispy, but not Liv Park. Still, the students were in danger. Harry was in danger.

Someone screamed, then others gasped, and she heard Percy say, "Merlin's beard!" Liv looked up to see where he was pointing. A figure in red robes was falling.

"Holy shit," Liv said. It was Harry Potter.

Her heart raced. She gripped her wand tighter. She could stop his fall, but there were too many people around. Someone was bound to notice and her cover would be ruined. If Harry died though, her cover would be over anyway. Why weren't the teachers doing anything? She looked up to where the staff were seated. They were busy getting rid of the other dememtors. Had they even noticed Harry falling?

Liv decided to act. She pulled out her wand quickly. But just then a dementor shot over the crowd. A girl screamed and bumped into Liv. Her wand slipped from her hand and fell down to the floor. Liv ducked and reached between legs of the other students to grab it, but it was kicked accidently as students scrambled to get away from the dementor. Liv watched her wand fall to grassy field below. All she could do was watch Harry as he fell, and fell, and fell…


	20. Chapter 20

Remus' body always felt weak in the days following his transformation. His leg, where he had been bitten years before, was a little stiff. He stretched it as he sat at his desk trying to catch up on work.

"Professor Lupin, sir," said a little house elf who appeared by his side with a crack like a whip. Remus jumped.

"Dobby, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, sir," the eager elf said. "Dobby was wondering if you would like to have food brought up to you, sir."

"Is that the time?" He'd hardly noticed the hour he'd been so focused.

"Dobby is sorry to say you have missed dinner, sir, but Dobby can bring you up a tray."

"No, that's alright Dobby," he said getting up and stretching his stiff leg. "I ought to take a walk. Why don't I just come down to eat in the kitchens?"

"An excellent idea, sir," Dobby said. "Dobby will have a meal prepared, sir." And with that, he was gone as suddenly as he appeared.

Remus made his way down to the kitchens a little slower than normal. He had decided not to use his cane for this trip, but was beginning to regret it thinking of how he'd have to walk back up to his rooms later. He reached the dungeons and passed through the portrait into the kitchen. As he entered, he heard a familiar voice cutting through the clang of pots and pans.

"I'd say it's just a game, Oliver, I don't think that'd make you feel any better."

It was Liv's voice. He looked around as he entered and saw her sitting with Oliver Wood at a small table in the corner of the busy kitchen. They both looked up at him as he entered. He hesitated for a moment, and his stomach turned.

Dobby appeared at his elbow again. "This way sir," the elf instructed, leading him toward the table where Liv and Oliver sat over mugs of hot chocolate.

"Good evening," Remus said sitting down. Oliver nodded, and Remus noticed his eyes and nose were red.

Liv smiled and greeted him. "Hi, Professor Lupin. How are you?" Remus was not surprised she called him professor in front of another student rather than by his first name.

"Not bad. I see you missed dinner as well," he said as elves brought him food and drink.

"We didn't feel like eating upstairs," Liv said, eying Oliver who looked sullen.

Remus didn't need to ask why. "Ah… I take it the match didn't go well today."

"You weren't there, sir," Oliver asked.

"Hell no. Did you see the weather today?" Remus said, trying to lighten the mood. Oliver smiled and Liv laughed. "Still, I'm sorry we lost today. But that doesn't mean we're out of the running for the cup."

"You see," Liv said, turning back to Oliver. "You still have a chance."

As she said it, Liv placed a hand on Oliver's. Remus felt his stomach turn again. It was the same he'd felt when he walked in and saw the two sitting together. With a shock, he realized he was feeling jealous.

"Tell me, Oliver," he said trying to shake the feeling. "What is it going to take to put us back on top?"

They spent a good half hour discussing quidditch tactics. As they talked, Remus was reminded of doing the exact same thing with James Potter time and time again. Liv sat quietly by drinking her cocoa.

"Are you familiar with quidditch, Liv," Remus said.

"Not at all."

"I'm surprised your parents never took you to a match," Oliver said.

"My parents were more focused on academics than sports," Liv said casually.

"Do you mind me asking how many private tutors you've had over the years," Remus asked. He was very curious about Liv's background. Now seemed the perfect opportunity to ask a few questions.

Liv blinked looking at him curiously, then to Oliver who was listening politely. "Um, let's see. Maybe between 6 and 7."

"Did you begin learning at 11 like the rest of us," Oliver asked.

"No, I was about 10, which could have gotten my parents in trouble with the Ministry of course, but you can't detect underage magic in a pure-blood house."

No wonder she was so good, Remus thought. She's got at least a year on the other students. "And did you happen to have any American tutors," Remus asked.

"Why do you ask," Liv shot at him.

Remus was taken aback. "You showed me a none-verbal spell once," he said carefully. "I just wondered how you learned to do such complex magic."

"Bloody hell, Liv. I didn't know you could do that," Oliver said.

"I was just showing off I suppose," Liv responded casually, but didn't quite look at ease. "Yes, I did have one, and she was very persistent about teaching me the American way. She talked endlessly about Ilvermorny and Quadpot."

Oliver laughed. "Quadpot, eh? I don't envy you. Quidditch is infinitely superior."

"Agreed," Liv said. "Did you play quidditch at school Professor Lupin?"

"No," Remus said, "One of my mates played, though."

Remus was disappointed the conversation had circled back to quidditch. He'd wanted to ask Liv more about her past. He finished his meal only half listening to Wood telling Liv about which teams she should support in the league. But something Wood said brought his attention back.

"If you're not busy during the summer, maybe we could go to a match together," Oliver asked.

Liv looked at Wood surprised. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said smiling at him.

Remus felt it again, the pang of jealousy. As his finished his drink, he caught Liv's eye. She looked away, biting her lip.


	21. Chapter 21

Liv she smiled to herself as she watched Remus thank the house elves for the meal. She'd had no idea he was going to put her on the spot like that about her cover story. Oliver seemed to buy it though, so she felt a sense of relief knowing her cover was more secure after such a crazy week.

But as that worry left her, another worry set it. Oliver made it clear he wanted to spend more time together. She shouldn't have said yes, but he'd had a bad enough day losing the match. What else could she have done? Kick the man while he's down? She hoped Remus saw through it at least.

They all left the kitchen together, but Liv was eager to talk to Remus alone.

"Oliver," Liv said ask they reached the staircase of the great hall. "You'd better hurry if you want to stop by the hospital wing."

"Yeah," Oliver said as he looked at his watch. He started up the stairs but Liv didn't follow. "Aren't you coming," he asked.

"You go ahead," Liv said. "I haven't met Harry Potter yet so it might be awkward."

"Harry Potter's in the hospital wing? Why, what's happened," Remus asked, concern in his voice.

"You didn't hear," Oliver asked. "Well-"

"Oliver, you should really run ahead before Madam Pomfrey closes the door to visitors for the night," Liv interrupted.

"Don't you want to come with me," Oliver said. "Harry won't mind, he's cool. I'll introduce you."

"No, it's alright," she insisted. "I don't want to intrude. Besides, someone has to tell Professor Lupin what happened at the match." She caught Remus eye as she said it.

"Okay," Oliver said. Liv could tell he was disappointed. He wished them both goodnight and went up the stairs quickly.

"You don't need to go to the hospital wing do you," Liv asked Remus.

"Sorry?"

"You're limping," she said. They had been climbing the stairs very slowly, and now she could tell he was favoring one leg.

"It's nothing, just an old injury that's flared up again," he said.

Liv realized as he said it that it must have been the full moon that week. She wouldn't press him about it though.

"Here," Liv said, she said putting an arm around his lean waist. "You can lean on me."

"Really, it's alright," Remus said.

"Come on, you've barely made it up from the dungeon and you've got 3 more floors to go."

He didn't protest further, but instead put his arm over her shoulder and they resumed their climbing.

"So," Remus said awkwardly once Oliver had left. "What happened at the match?"

"So," Liv repeated as they started up the stairs slowly. "The match was going on, then all of the sudden these dementors showed up, and the students panicked."

"Dementors? Blimey. Had they been chasing Sirius Black?"

"No, I think they were drawn by the excitement of the crowd. It was horrible though, hence the hot chocolate we were drinking. I was taking a leaf out of your book." Liv said with a wink. "Anyway, one shot up at Harry and made him fall from his broom. Dumbledore caught him before he hit the ground, so Harry's fine. Can't say the same about his broom, though. It flew into the whomping willow. All that's left is toothpicks."

"I can imagine," Remus said.

"Madam Pomfrey will be keeping an eye on Harry tonight…" She paused after she said it, hoping Remus would take the hint. She wouldn't be on duty tonight, so… Liv continued. "There was something I wanted to ask you about… privately."

"Is that why you sent Oliver alone to the hospital wing?" Remus asked eyeing her mischievously.

"You caught me," Liv smiled. "I wanted to ask you for some help outside of class…" Liv looked around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard, "practicing the patronus spell. That's the second time the dementors have come a little too close, if you know what I mean. I think I ought to put in some practice in case it happens again. You can do one, so I thought... well, I'm free tonight."

Liv waited for Remus to reply. He seemed to be thinking.

"Well," Remus said hesitantly. "I was a bit ill this last week so I have a lot of catching up to do this weekend, grading essays, planning for the exams..."

"I see..." Liv said.

"That's not to say don't want to help you," Remus said quickly. "In fact, I think it's a good idea. I thought about teaching the 7th years, but they're so behind. It's like they didn't learn anything last year. So I need to focus on the spells they'll need to pass their NEWTs. Anyway, I can't help you this weekend, or maybe even this week, but I will help you once things have settled down a bit."

"Alright, thanks," Liv said as they reached the third floor. Liv dropped her hand from his waist now they had finished climbing the stairs.

"Besides," he said as his hand dropped to her waist and he pulled her in gently to whisper, "I still have to tell you where I got my scars."


	22. Chapter 22

Remus had finally made a move. Liv guessed that seeing Oliver flirt with her had spurred him on to action. For Liv it wasn't a question of if she and Remus would sleep together now, just a question of when.

Scheduling with Remus was harder than Liv had anticipated. He'd approached her about 2 weeks later to say he could finally help her practice her patronus. But she wasn't available any of the evenings he suggested, obviously. He was always busy in the afternoons in class or helping students. Liv would be busy with school too if she was actually doing the homework and not just turning in the homework from a previous student Dumbledore had given to her.

It had taken another 2 weeks before she and Remus were finally able to meet up one Sunday afternoon at the start of December.

"Try again, you nearly had it that time," Remus said, leaning back on his desk. They were practicing in his classroom, the desks pushed up against the side wall. They had been there nearly an hour and a half.

Liv sighed. "I can't figure out where I'm going wrong." She had managed to conjure a patronus which swirled like a small tornado, as if it was trying but failing to take animal form.

"Maybe you need to try a happier memory," Remus said as he crossed his arms, thinking.

"I don't know if I have many happier memories," Liv said. She had been thinking about the day she found out she was accepted to the auror training program. It was one of the best days of her life.

"Do you mind me asking what memory you're thinking of," Remus said.

"I'd rather not share…" Liv said. It was happy, but a bit embarrassing too. Liv had been having sex with her boyfriend of the time when the owl arrived. She'd been so excited and anxious to see the letter that she, well… fell off…

She and Remus weren't close enough for him to hear that story yet.

"It's alright," Remus said, misreading the embarrassed look on her face as a sad one. "Did you have a difficult upbringing?"

"No," Liv said truthfully. "It was interesting, and difficult sometimes, but not tragic by any means. I just thought that memory would work, that's all."

Remus nodded, thinking again. Liv suddenly got the idea that he was maybe trying to get to know her better.

"Give it another go and I'll observe you," Remus said.

She raised her wand again, concentrating hard on the memory of reading her acceptance letter. She had just started to say the incantation, but Remus interrupted.

"Stop, stop," Remus said standing up. "I think I might know where you're going wrong. I think you need to concentrate more."

"You interrupting isn't helping me concentrate, it's actually very distracting," Liv teased.

Remus grinned. "Do you realize that you're screwing up your face as you try to concentrate?"

Liv shook her head, but she realized it was true. Her brow was still furrowed.

"Try concentrating on that memory again, only this time relax a little, ok?"

Liv nodded, still sort of unsure. She raised her wand again.

"Stop," he said, leaving the desk to come stand in front of her. Your face is screwed up again. Here," he said raising his hands to hold her face.

"Close your eyes," he said placing his thumbs over her eyelids to close them. "Relax."

"This is also very… distracting," Liv said, her heart beating faster. She couldn't see his smile but could hear it when he spoke next.

"Relax and think of your happy memory again. Don't think too hard about it, just feel it, alright? Keep your eyes closed."

She felt her hands leave her face.

"Feel the memory," he said. She could hear the tap of his shoes against the floor as he backed away.

She thought back to the memory, but thought of it differently this time. Now, instead of thinking of the moment she read the words in the letter saying she'd made it into the auror program, she thought about that evening when she lay in bed unable to sleep with excitement knowing what her future would hold. She felt a relaxed, clam, and happy.

"Try it now, Liv," she heard Remus say.

Liv thought the words Expecto Patronum, and she felt an immense force erupt from her wand. Her eyes shot open to see a huge silvery white creature fly from her wand tip and soar over their heads in the classroom.

"Is that…" Remus said, watching it circle above their heads.

"A thunderbird," Liv replied. "Well, that's very appropriate," she said more to herself than to him. After all, she had been a Thunderbird at Ilvermorny.

The thunderbird patronus faded slowly until it was gone. Liv felt tired all the sudden. "I guess it takes a lot out of you to cast a proper patronus."

"It does," Remus said. "What you need is a pick me up." He went to his desk and rang a small bell.

A second later a house elf appeared with a tray of coffee and cakes. Remus said after thanking the elf, who set the tray down on Remus' desk and left. "You prefer coffee to tea, correct?"

"Yeah," Liv said, smiling. Was this his way of asking her out for coffee? That was smooth.

As he poured some for them both, Liv came over and sat on his desk. He handed her a cup and held his own up.

"Cheers," he said. "I've never seen a patronus take the form of a Thunderbird before," he said as they sipped their coffee. "I should have chosen a bigger classroom."

Liv laughed. "What form does your patronus take?" It seemed like an innocent question in the moment, but as she watched Remus pause suddenly, she realized what it might be.

"Mine is a wolf, actually," he said calmly. There was silence between them. "You asked where I got my scars… but I assume you already know…"

"Yes," Liv said. "How long have you been a… how long ago did it happen?"

"I was very young. I don't really remember life any other way… No one besides the staff know about this," he added quickly.

"I'm very good at keeping secrets," Liv said with a wink that make him grin again. "You're not the first werewolf I've met, you know."

"Really?"

"The best looking one, but not the first," she said smiling at him.

Remus paused as if deciding something. He took a step closer to Liv and put his cup down slowly on the desk right next to where she was sitting, his hand rested on the cup and he looked down at her leg next to it, hesitating.

"Liv," he said as he placed a hand slowly on her thigh just above her knee. "I think-"

The door of the classroom opened. Remus removed his hand quickly and took a step back. Liv jumped so badly, she knocked the little bell off the desk as well as the coffee cup which spilled on the floor. The bell hit the floor with a ding and an elf appeared and quickly began cleaning up the mess.

Minerva strode into the room with rolls of parchment under her arms and a stack of books floating behind her. She seemed too distracted to have realized what she'd just walked in on.

"There you are, Remus," she said sounding a bit frenzied. "I've got those NEWT practice tests you asked for, and these are whatever I could find that Professor Lockhart left behind. I daresay you have your work cut out for you getting the 7th years ready for their exams. Oh Liv, I'm glad I ran into you. I know you're going home for the holiday, but I'm going to need you to turn in a paper with the other students tomorrow, just to make things official. Be a dear and help me take these up to Remus' office?"


	23. Chapter 23

Remus paused in corridor as students passed by to enter the great hall for breakfast, all bustling around in their muggle clothes, chatting excitedly. He scanned the crowed looking for Liv. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her again since last week.

After they'd been interrupted, Liv had decided to leave so he could go over the papers with Minerva. The next time he saw her was in class, and hoped to talk then, but Cedric approached him afterwards with a few questions. Liv had evidently wanted to talk to him too, she'd packed her bag slowly, eyeing him talking to Cedric. He'd tried to signal her to wait for him, but eventually she followed her other friends out of the class, shrugging at him apologetically. Then he'd hoped to catch her yesterday, but forgot it was a Hogsmead weekend and saw her leaving with a group of students, including Oliver.

Remus didn't see Liv in the crowed so he made his way up to the staff table. Unfortunately, the only seat open was between Severus and… her.

"Hello, Sybil," he said taking a seat. "We don't see you down here often. What's the special occasion?"

Professor Trelawney smiled at him as he sat down. Minerva, on her other side, looked relieved at not having to talk to her any longer.

"I felt the aura of excitement and the spirits told me I should come down and enjoy it."

"Uh… ok," Remus said awkwardly.

Severus leaned in towards him. "She's been saving that seat for you all morning," he said almost gleefully.

Fuck me, he thought but didn't say; he didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction. As he started eating, Sybil spoke to him again.

"Minerva tells me you will be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday," Trelawney continued. "I prefer the castle during the holiday. It's much more… intimate."

And there it was. Sybil had been inviting him up to her tower a lot lately. He went for tea once to be polite. After an awkward tea which turned into a crystal ball reading where she told him there was a mysterious woman in his future, a colleague perhaps, before she tried to hold his hand, he'd decided to avoid future invitations. With the holidays however, he wouldn't be able to use his usual excuses to get out of it.

"I think it will be a very quiet holiday," Remus said neutrally, and also somewhat disappointed.

He was very surprised to learn Liv wouldn't be staying. He'd secretly hoped to spend time with her over the break, having tea or something... Everything he knew about Liv made him think she wouldn't want to go home. He'd pictured her relationship with her parents like Sirius'. She reminded him a lot of Sirius actually.

"I don't think it will be quiet at all," Snape said, interrupting his thoughts. "Sirius Black may try something again," Snape said.

"Do you think he might," Trelawney asked nervously.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that question," Minerva said slyly. Remus and Severus looked at each other in a rare shared moment of humor.

"I certainly have seen that Harry Potter's future is grim, but the spirits are rarely so detailed," Trelawney said defensively.

"Of that I'm sure," Minerva said under her breath. "But Severus is right, I do think Black my try something, which means we must all be vigilant about Potter's safety. Liv told me she was willing to stay just in case, but Albus assured her we would be just fine. Although she did promise to lend me her pocket watch."

Remus blinked. Liv wanted to stay to help protect Harry? That wasn't his only question either. "What does Liv's pocket watch have to do with-" he began, but Snape interrupted.

"Minerva, I'm glad she is lending you the pocket watch, look at the time."

"Merlin's beard you're right, Severus," she said jumping up and moving away.

As Remus watched her go he noticed Liv had just entered the hall with two other girls in her year. His heart pounded in his chest. Sybil began to say something to him, but he excused himself from the table and walked toward the doors where Liv was.

As he passed her, he greeted the girls casually, but looked Liv in the eye. She smiled at him as he passed, and said, "good morning, professor." He hoped his look communicated what he couldn't say. When he'd passed her and reached the doors, he paused again. Liv turned to watch him. He cocked his head ever so slightly, inviting her to follow him, trying not to make it too noticeable. He moved away from the door and waited. Liv appeared a moment later, he could hear her making an excuse to her friends about forgetting something.

"Hey," she said, joining him in a private alcove off the entrance hall. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just," he started. Now that she was here, he didn't know how to say what was in his mind.

Last week, after their patronus lesson, he'd wanted to tell her something. He didn't know how exactly to say it, but he wanted to tell Liv he did have feelings for her, but that whatever they felt they couldn't go any further with it. He'd told her the truth about his condition, so she'd know he was sincere. But the fact is, he's a teacher and she's a student, he could lose his job and she could be kicked out of school. She would understand, wouldn't she?

He'd had all week to think of a way to say it, but now that she was in front of him, the words wouldn't come together.

"Is everything alright," she asked.

"I just wanted to… wish you a happy Christmas," he said, giving upon his original plan.

"Oh," she said a little confused. "Merry Christmas."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. But before he knew what was happening, Liv had reached up and pulled his head down towards hers, her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss as her hands played in his hair. He kissed her back, not knowing what else to do. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Remus felt a little dizzy.

"I'll, um, see you next term," she said breathlessly.


	24. Chapter 24

Liv looked out the window at the New York City skyline. She liked the view from the auror office at MACUSA. It was cold and snowy this Christmas afternoon. It had snowed the day she left Hogwarts too…the day she'd finally kissed Remus.

She smiled at the thought of him. She had expected to kiss him the day they practiced the patronus. Even if they'd been interrupted before they got to first base, at least he trusted her enough to tell her he was a werewolf. He was so adorable the way he got nervous around her wishing her a "happy Christmas" too. She just went for it. She didn't want to leave without having kissed him.

She'd honestly wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the, but Dumbledore had insisted she take a break or she might get burned out. After all, she'd practically worked non-stop since she'd arrived.

"Liv, do you want a drink," said Rosita, her best friend. "Come join the party," she said, putting an arm around Liv and forcing a beer into her hand.

"What party?"

"There are a few boys who came up from the No-Maj Obliviation Department who are who are on-call today too. You know how it can be around Christmas in half-blood families. Come on, before Coni slips them all a love potion," she said. Coni, or Constanza, was Rosita's younger sister, a 7th year at Ilvermorny studying potions, and a big flirt.

Liv followed Rosita to her small office where quite a few people had gathered. Rosita introduced her to everyone. They all chatted and snacked on the random assortment of candies or snacks they'd all brought. It was a fun little gathering of misfits.

"So, Liv," said a chatty guy named Mark. "Are you from here in New York?"

"No, I'm from Las Vegas," she replied. "Rosita and I grew up there together."

"Yeah, we go way back," Rosita said putting her arm around Liv's shoulders.

"And now you're both aurors?"

"Not exactly," Rosita said. "I do desk work here. Liv's the actual auror."

"Wait, were you both on the Quadpot team? I thought I recognized you," said another guy Coni had been chatting up.

"Rosita was," Liv said. "I was the bookish nerd reading in the stands."

"You were a Horned Serpant then? Me too," said Mark.

"No way," said Rosita. "We're Thunderbirds! Although Liv could have been in Horned Serpant. Both houses offered her a place, the smart ass."

"You chose the wrong house," Mark said jokingly.

"Yeah right," Liv teased back.

"So, why are you guys here on Christmas instead of home with your families… or boyfriends," Mark said.

"Mine and Coni's are in Mexico visiting our mom's family," Rosita said. "I'm on duty here, and Coni stayed to keep me company. No boyfriend, by the way. And, Liv, also no boyfriend, well…" Rosita trailed off.

"Let me guess," Mark said. "You're the orphan."

"No," Liv said. "My parents had something going on today."

"That didn't involve family? On Christmas?"

"It's nothing," Liv said. "They're doing some charity work."

"Oh come on, Liv," Coni said, dragging the boy she had been talking to over to their little group. "Liv's parents are famous, that's why they're doing charity stuff. Honestly, Liv, it's like you don't want anyone to know."

Liv rolled her eyes at Coni. She had no idea how to keep a secret.

"Whoa, what are they famous for," Mark asked.

"Wait a minute," said Coni's new friend, Tyrell. "I knew you looked familiar! Aren't your parents the famous Las Vegas magicians, The Magnificent Marshalls?"

"Looks like my secret's out," Liv said.

"I thought your name was Liv Audrey," Mark said. "Wait. Marshall is a stage name, right?"

"You guessed it," Liv said. "I've been with them all week, so it's no big deal. They're off doing shows at the wizard hospitals on the west coast, so I volunteered here."

"Can you get me an autograph," Tyrell asked before Coni dragged him away again.

"So, you didn't want to go into the family business," Mark asked.

"I'm not suited to entertainment much," Liv said. "Shy, bookish nerd, remember? Auror work suited me better."

"Yeah, you should see some of the stuff Liv's involved in," Rosita said. Of course she knew what Liv had been up to the last few months, she'd been processing all the paperwork. Well, she knew some of what Liv had been up to. Her love life was still secret, and Liv intended to keep it that way.

"Like what," Mark asked excitedly.

"It's top secret," Liv said. "Which means, Rosita," she said turning to her, "no hints."

"Fine, fine," Rosita said.

"It's very high profile, though," said Coni again.

"Coni, I told you not to tell anyone," Rosita shot back.

"Lo siento," Coni said without meaning it.

Just then a fire blazed in the fireplace and an older woman ran out. It was Liv's boss, the head of the auror department. "Liv? Where's Liv?"

"Here," Liv said running out of the office. "Mrs. Wang. What's up?"

"Liv, I've been looking for you everywhere," she said, wiping her brow. "I must have been through at least 5 fireplaces. Your parents said I could find you here. There has been a development in Operation Viva Las Vegas. Blue Suede requests your presence back at The Building right away. I've got your portkey here."

Liv nearly dropped her drink.

"Holy shit."


	25. Chapter 25

Remus moved carefully through the crowded pub, trying not to spill his newly refilled drink. He was heading for one of the only open seats but quickly changed his direction as he saw the door of the pub open. Sybil Trelawney entered.

Damn, Remus thought to himself. He'd told her he wasn't coming down to the pub for New Year's Eve. He ducked down a passage and up a staircase. Maybe he could hide on the second level of the pub until she left. He had come up the wrong staircase though, finding a corridor for lodging. A young couple was eagerly kissing by one of the doors, fumbling with their key.

"Oops, wrong door," the girl said. They backed up, bumping into him. His drink sloshed onto his front making a mess of his clothes. At that moment the door they were trying to get into opened. He turned to apologize for them but froze.

"Liv?"

She looked surprised too. "Did you come to see me or did I just get lucky," Liv said with a little grin.

"I was just down at the pub for a couple of drinks," he said, gesturing to his empty glass and soaked clothes.

"I think the liquid is supposed to go in your mouth," Liv said teasing him.

"Oh is that how it's done," he said sarcastically.

Liv smiled. "Do you want to come in? You can get cleaned up if you want to."

He hesitated for a moment. Was this a bad idea? He was a little buzzed, not a good state for this sort of decision making. But he did need to clean up. He decided to go in, just for a little while.

"I thought you were spending the holiday with your parents," he said as she closed the door behind him.

"I did, for a few days anyway," she said. "But I left early for obvious reasons."

Remus wondered if she run away from home like Sirius had once done. "Why are you up here and not downstairs for the party," he asked.

"I might run into another student down there. I'm supposed to be having a miserable holiday with my overbearing, pure-blood parents tonight."

Remus nodded. "I'm hiding too, from someone downstairs."

Liv smiled. "In that case, you can join me for dinner up here if you like. I ordered room service, it should be here any minute."

There was an awkward silence between them. He realized the last time they'd seen each other she'd kissed him. He couldn't forget a kiss like that. It was obviously his turn to make the next move.

"Alright," he said. "I think I will join you, for a little while." If he had to choose to spend the evening with Liv or Sybil, that was easy.

"The bathroom's through there. If you hear the room service, take the tray and tip him for me, will you," she said tossing him a coin. "I have to get back to my call." She went to kneel by the fireplace and tossed some floo powder into the flames and leaned in.

With her head in the flames, he couldn't see who she was talking to, or hear what she was saying. He set his empty drink down and looked around for the toilet.

Remus went into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He was able to clean them with his wand easily, but he still smelled like beer. While he was here, he might as well have a quick shower. It might help him sober up a little too. He heard a knock at the door while drying off. He heard it again and realized Liv must still have her head in the fireplace. He wrapped himself in a towel and collected the tray from the man at the door.

"Remus," Liv said as he set the tray down. She did a double take, realizing he was in a towel, and blushing a little. "Pass me that file on the bed, will you?"

He passed her the file, and she passed it through the flames to whoever was on the other end. He wondered what she was up to.

"There, all done for now," she said, her head coming out of the flames. "Thanks for getting the door." She got up, eying him in the towel again. How had he managed to find himself in this position twice?

"I think I'll clean up a little before I eat. I've been in the fireplace all day," she said. "Do you, um, want your things before I go in?"

This was a clear invitation to set the tone of the evening. Remus wondered what would happen if he said no… He shook himself out of it. What was he thinking? She was 17 years old, a full 16 years younger than him, and she was his student no less.

"I think I'll get them…" he said.

"Ok," she said simply, trying to mask whatever she was feeling. He collected his things and she closed the door to the bathroom.

He sighed. "Don't even think about it," he told himself as he stripped off his towel to get dressed. But he was thinking about it.

"Um, hi," a voice said from behind him. He whipped around, covering himself. It was coming from the fireplace. He saw the head of a young woman with dark hair floating in the flames. "Uh, this is Liv's room, right," the young woman said in an American accent.

"Yeah. Um, hang on," he said gathering his things. When he was out of sight of the fireplace he pulled on his boxers. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Liv? There's someone in the fireplace for you."

Liv opened the door wearing comfortable shorts and only a bra on top. It was his turn to stare this time. It wasn't just because Liv was half naked now too. Did she have a tattoo on her chest?

"What did you say," she asked.

"Oh, um," he stammered, almost forgetting the reason he'd knocked. "There is someone for you in the fireplace."

She rushed over to the fireplace pulling on a t-shirt. "Rosita, what do you have for me," she said, sticking her heard into the fireplace.

He again couldn't hear what she was saying once her head was gone. This was turning out to be a strange evening. He got dressed properly and Liv turned around a moment later.

"I have to take this," she said. "But you go ahead and eat. I don't know how long it will be, sorry. On the bright side, you get to watch my ass for a while." She winked and her head disappeared into the flames again.

He ate a little, and he did check out her ass once or twice. He looked around the room and found her pocket watch on the bedside table. Remembering what Minerva had said about Liv lending it to her, he stretched out on the bed and examined it. There seemed to be nothing odd about it. He turned it over in his hands slowly, looking for clues about Liv. At some point, is eyes felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Liv woke the next morning to find Remus had snuggled up to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and his arm around her waist. She didn't move, she felt too comfortable like this next to him.

Liv closed her eyes, but she was awake now, recalling the events of the night before. She'd come back early from her vacation after hearing that Harry Potter had been sent a Firebolt broomstick from an anonymous person, possibly Sirius Black.

All week she'd been trying to contact the manufacturers of the broom to get a list of spells used to create it so she and other teachers could check for curses and hexes that weren't supposed to be there. They had been hard to reach and hesitant to give up the list, worried it might fall into the hands of their competitors.

The breakthrough came last night. Rosita had a friend of a friend who worked for the company she'd met through some quiddich fan club, and she managed convince them to give up the list. Some of the spells were very complex, so Rosita walked her through some of them, having studied charms at school.

"I think the rest you can figure out with the charms professor," Rosita concluded. "Sorry to keep you so late. Are you on a date or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm not even sure if he's still here," Liv replied. Her back and knees were aching having been kneeling for so long.

"He's a bit older than you normally go for but he's well hung." Rosita said.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't managed to get in his pants yet," Liv said.

"Then get out there girl and give it to him."

Liv laughed and wished Rosita a goodnight.

Unfortunately, Remus had fallen asleep fully clothed on the bed. Liv tidied herself up and climbed in beside him and fell almost instantly to sleep.

Remus must have woken up in the night and undressed partially because Liv could feel his arms and legs were bare under the sheets, and his other clothes were folded on the chair, his jacket hung up to keep from wrinkling.

Remus began to stir. She felt him pull her in closer against him. He must not have meant to because a moment later he slowly and carefully moved away. She heard him get up, so she turned around.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. She now saw he was wearing just a pair of boxers. Liv noticed for the first time the scars just above his knee. That must have been where he was bitten, the reason he limped when it was nearing the full moon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said shyly. "You must have been up very late."

"Yeah," she said rubbing her eyes, "but it's ok, I have to get up anyway. I've got to go to London today to do a few things before term starts."

Remus nodded and picked up his clothes. "I, um, I didn't mean to stay the night," he said, pulling on his trousers. "When I woke up, it was 4am and snowing, and I was a bit hungover, so I thought… but if anyone even knew I was here last night, the consequences would be…"

"Pretty bad," Liv nodded, pulling on her own clothes.

"I was thinking 'disastrous'," he said. "I mean, who I am… who you are… I just think… I don't know…" he stammered putting on his shirt.

Liv was smiling. He's cute when he's hungover. "It's too bad we weren't able to… hang out last night. I'd ask if you want to come to London, but I don't know if it's such a good idea to be seen together in public."

Remus paused as he put on his jacket. He seemed to be thinking. "Yes," he said. "I thought of that too…"

"Like you said," Liv continued. "Who I am... who you are…" It finally clicked for her. Remus didn't want to be responsible for blowing her cover, that's why he'd been holding back.

They had both finished dressing now and stood facing each other for a moment. He seemed to be considering something.

"…I should probably be going," he said at last.

"Don't forget this," Liv said, approaching him by the door and handing him his empty pint. He smiled taking it from her.

"Thanks…" he said. "That reminds me..."

He reached out and took Liv's face in his hand and kissed her. It was long and sweet.

"Happy New Year," he whispered as their lips parted.

A little dazed, she replied "I think it's only lucky if you do it at midnight."

Remus smiled mischievously as he opened the door, "I'm sure it's midnight somewhere."


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on, Liv," Cedric said. "It's like we never see you anymore. We're getting together tomorrow. You should come."

Liv sighed. If she thought she had been busy last term, it was nothing compared to her schedule now.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Liv lied.

The quidditch match was only a week away and the Firebolt wasn't ready yet. These days, if Liv wasn't guarding Harry or in class, she was in Minerva's office working on making sure the broomstick was safe for Harry. She'd even been taking her meals in there as she worked just to save time. Obviously her friends were beginning to notice her absence.

Cedric continued. "We're getting together with a couple of Ravenclaws tomorrow. One of the girls managed to sneak some firewhisky into school over the break and we-" he broke off as Professor Lupin approached.

"Turn in your essays and you're all free to go," Remus said as he approached collecting the essays. "Miss Park, tell me you have something for me today," he said.

"Um, sorry professor. I didn't get around to it," Liv said quietly.

Remus stopped walking up the aisle between the desks. "That's the 3rd time this month," he said a little more quietly.

"I know, Professor. I'll get it to you next week."

Remus sighed. "That's what you said last week."

Liv noticed several of the people in nearby seats where looking around at them to see what was happening.

"I've just been a little bit busy lately," she said truthfully. Liv hadn't turned in any homework for any of her classes lately, she'd been so busy. No one seemed to mind but Remus, who she knew was intent on keeping her cover intact. Liv hadn't had time for Remus lately either. But he must have known what was keeping her so busy.

"Too busy to do your homework? I would have thought that was the purpose of attending school. I want that essay on my desk Monday morning," he said starting to walk away. Liv had a sudden idea. She had to keep him going.

"Yeah, well, I've got better things to do," she said in what she thought was a teenage voice.

Remus looked at her stunned. "Excuse me?"

"I said I haven't got time to do your stupid essay," she said staring at him intently hoping he'd understand.

"Well, maybe you'll find the time to do the essay in detention tomorrow," he said sternly.

"Sir, it's Saturday tomorrow," she said in an indignant tone.

"I'll see you at 8 o'clock sharp," he said in a forcefully. "And when you're done with your homework you can clean out the grindilow tank."

Liv sighed, and tried to make her face looks as disappointed as possible. Cedric hung his head and gave Liv a "you shouldn't have done that" look that nearly made her break character. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. As the others headed down for lunch, Liv snuck away from the group and ran down the corridors and stairs another way.

"Sorry I'm late Minerva," she said, closing McGonagall's office door behind her. She dropped her bag and her robe on a chair and grabbed a sandwich off a tray, holding it in her mouth as she rolled up her sleeves. "Where did we leave off yesterday?"

"Hurling hexes. Filius said to get started without him, he won't be able to make it today," Minerva said pulling the Firebolt out of a closet. "If you ask me, he's trying to stall the project until after the quiddtich match. Gryffindor will be playing Ravenclaw after all."

"I believe it. Severus has been asking me to come have tea with him all week to stall this project too. Which reminds me, I found a way to get out of my social responsibilities tomorrow so we can work on the broom without it being suspicious I'm gone."

"Really? How?"

"Remus gave me detention just now for not turning in my homework."

"Well that was forward thinking of him. Remus was a Gryffindor, you know, and probably wants to see us win the cup this year. We'll have to think of some way to thank him."

"Believe me, I've got a few ideas…" Liv said pulling out her wand. "Ok, let's get started."


	28. Chapter 28

Remus began tidying up the classroom as Harry left. Harry had really made progress on his patronus. James and Lilly would've been proud. It was a very difficult spell, and Harry was the second person to ask for help with a patronus, Liv was the first.

He sighed. Liv… He had mixed emotions about her.

He missed her. She'd been strangely distant since they got back to school. He'd kissed her last time they were alone together at New Year. He thought she'd want to spend more time with him after that, not less.

In some ways he was relieved Liv wasn't flirting with him. If they were caught, that could be very bad for both of them. He didn't exactly regret kissing her, but it probably wasn't a good idea to encourage intimacy between them.

And then he was confused too. Liv had blown up at him in his last class. He had to give her detention. What else could he do? He had to show some authority. But then she didn't even show up to detention.

He was beginning to worry about her. Remus had asked Flitwick and Snape if she had been turning in her homework to their classes, and they both said no and that she had even skipped several classes. He said she'd skipped detention with him too. Snape suggested he should put her in detention every night this week.

He might have tried, but Liv was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't at meals or in the corridor. He'd checked the hospital wing, she wasn't there. He'd even casually asked her friends who said they hadn't seen much of her either. In fact, the last time he'd seen her was when he gave her detention 6 days ago.

And why was Liv acting so strange? Was it something to do with him and what happened at New Year? Was it something to do with her dysfunctional family life?

He had to get to the bottom of things. He needed to ask her directly what was going on.

He sighed again. He left the classroom his mind in a million places. Minerva turned the corner.

"Remus, have you seen Potter," she asked hurriedly.

"He just left, he's heading back to the Gryffindor Tower." Remus paused. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Potter's Firebolt," Minerva said gleefully. "It's finally ready! Just in time for one final quidditch practice too. I can't wait to see the look on Filius and Severus' faces when they see."

She hurried off toward the Gryffindor Tower. That was definitely good news. He'd heard about the Firebolt. He felt a little more cheerful as he made his way down the corridor thinking about the upcoming quidditch match.

Liv had momentarily left his mind. But not for long. As he entered the grand staircase, he saw Liv two floors down.

"Liv," he called out to her.

She looked around and caught sight of him. She appeared to be in a good mood. "Good evening, Professor Lupin," she called up to him.

"I need to speak with you," he called back, taking the staircase down a floor.

Liv also took a staircase in his direction, but as she climbed, it changed directions at put her on the path of the opposite direction. "Damn these moving staircases. I'm still getting the hang of them," she said.

"Wait there, I'll come to you," he said taking another staircase to get to her. But it was too late. Liv got on another one in his direction.

"Hang on, I think- nope, that wasn't right," she said as the staircase took her a whole floor above him now. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You skipped detention on Saturday," he said running up yet another staircase.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know I haven't exactly been myself the last few weeks." Liv tried again to get down to him. This time they ended up on the same floor but in different corridors.

"You still need to make up the detention," Remus called across to her. "Don't move." Remus took the next staircase down and up again coming to the corridor where Liv stood waiting. "I want you to come to my office tomorrow evening after dinner."

"Still need that gindilow tank cleaned out," Liv asked.

"No, I think we'll do something a little different for detention tomorrow. Can you come around 7 o'clock?"

"I'll be there," Liv said smiling. A staircase slid up to the end of the corridor. "I have to go now. If I don't make this staircase I'll be lost for at least another 20 minutes."

"But you will come this time," he asked as her staircase left the landing.

"I wouldn't miss it," Liv said.


	29. Chapter 29

Remus was surprised Liv actually showed up for detention, in good spirits too. They greeted each other and he invited her in.

"So, what will my punishment be," Liv asked cheerfully, as she entered his office. "Writing lines?"

"No," Remus said closing the door. "Tonight I'd like to try something else, something you wouldn't normally expect as a detention."

Liv smiled. "Alright…"

"Well," he began. He wasn't sure how to approach the topic of what had caused such a change in behavior the last few weeks. "I want to help you this term, like I did last year. But in order for me to do that, I think I ought to know a bit more about you," he said carefully.

"Ok," Liv agreed, jumping up to sit on his desk. "What would you like to know?"

"Hmm," Remus said, thinking. What question should he start off with to break the ice? He didn't want to jump in and ask if she had a dysfunctional family that was causing her to act out in school. "Let's start with… what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Is that a trick question," Liv asked sneakily.

"It's not meant to be."

"Ok then. Defense Against the Dark Arts, followed closely by Charms."

"Good to know. Is there a class you feel you're struggling in the most?"

Liv looked confused. "I suppose Potions. Severus really doesn't go easy on his students, does he? I've learned quite a bit though that I didn't realize before, tips and tricks. He really knows his stuff. But I suppose I'm supposed to look like I'm learning something, right?"

Remus nodded. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Is this really what you want to know," Liv asked curiously. "If you'd really like to know me better, maybe you should ask something more… personal."

Something about the way she said that last word made Remus feel like she knew what he was up to. "Alright," he said, looking around the room for inspiration. His eyes fell on a newspaper with a picture of Sirius Black on the front. That gave him an idea. "The tattoo on your sternum…" he began.

"You noticed," she said grinning.

"It was hard not to," he said, trying not to blush at the memory of first seeing it. "What's your tattoo of?"

"A wand," Liv replied. "My wand, well, my first wand actually. I was a bit of a dueling champion back home."

"In the… west of the country," Remus asked, trying to pin down her accent. He wasn't exactly sure where she was from. He added that to his queue of questions.

"Yeah," Liv said. "That's basically how I got my job."

"What job is that," he asked.

To his surprise, Liv just laughed a little like he'd told a joke. Then she looked at him as if sizing him up.

"Would you like to see it?"

Liv took his stunned silence for a yes and reached up and began to undo her tie. It wasn't until she began undoing the buttons of her shirt that he shook himself out of it.

He swallowed hard. "Liv, you can't just take off your shirt in here."

"I don't need to. The bra unhooks in the front," Liv said with a wink. She was almost done with the buttons now, her shirt was open to reveal a bra that slightly obscured her tattoo. "You like it? The bra I mean. It's Gryffindor red. Got to show my team spirit."

"You can't show your team spirit to me," Remus said approaching her quickly and trying to button her shirt back up.

"Weren't you a Gryffindor," Liv asked, as if that was the reason he objected.

"What? Yes, but, you can't do this in here. What if someone walked in?"

"Then lock the door," she said like it was the most obvious solution. "Or better yet we can go to your room. Come on, why don't I show you my tattoo and you can show me those scars again." She said putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him and once again he fell into it, unable to break away. He felt her hands slip his jacket from his shoulders.

"Liv," he said breaking away, "I meant you can't do that at all. As your teacher I-"

"Talk about role-play," Liv said standing up and taking off his tie. "The teacher and the student. He gives her detention, she needs to learn a lesson… Ha, I knew you were into that kind of thing. Don't think I haven't noticed you checking out my ass in this skirt."

"Really, Liv," he said as she had progressed to unbuttoning his shirt. "What's gotten into you?" He backed away buttoning his shirt back up.

"Sorry," Liv said. She seemed bewildered that he'd called a halt to the action. "I just thought you were ready to take the next step. Isn't that why you invited me here tonight? To "do something different" to "get to know me better"? Those were your words."

Remus blinked. He had said those things, but how had she interpreted them in that way?

Liv sighed. "We've been playing this game for 5 months, Remus, and I think by now you know that I like you, and that I want… I mean… don't you want to?"

Remus was stunned. She really wanted it. She really wanted him.

"It's not that I don't want to," he said in an almost apologetic voice. "And for the record I am very… very," he added noticing her open shirt again, "attracted to you. But that doesn't mean that we should do this. I mean, won't it look suspicious if you're late getting back to your dorm tonight?"

"Well, I can't stay all night," Liv said. "But I'm free for the next few hours."

"And on top of that," Remus continued, "the consequences are too high. If we were caught, I'd lose my job and you would be expelled. What then?"

"That's why we don't get caught," Liv said.

"And then there's the fact that I'm a werewolf," he said.

"Oh come on," Liv said brushing it aside like it was nothing. "You really think I don't like a little danger? Honestly, it's like you don't know me at all… Let me guess, you're concerned about the age gap between us too?"

"Well, that's definitely a contributing factor," Remus said.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the oldest guy I've ever shagged," Liv said with a sort of amused look on her face.

"Bloody hell," Remus said, stunned. Had Liv slept with any of her former tutors? She definitely liked older men.

"I am the youngest you've ever been with, right," Liv asked.

"Yes, of course," he insisted. "I've never been with anyone as young as you, by far! I shouldn't even be seeing you for that matter! Oh bloody hell, please tell me you're legal and didn't skip a year at school."

"Of course I'm legal," Liv said. "Don't be so dramatic, a 12 year age gap isn't that bad."

Remus almost laughed. "The flattery is appreciated, but I'm 33 years old, nearly 34, not 29."

"I know," Liv said. "12 years difference."

"Your math is off, because that's 16 years difference between us. Honestly, I can't-"

"What are you talking about?" Liv said perplexed.

"The point it," Remus continued. "This crosses so many lines. I never intended… I can't even begin to… what is it?"

Liv's face changed suddenly from confused to complete and utter shock. "Remus…" she said very slowly, "do you know how old I am?"

"Yes, you're 17. And I don't know if I feel comfortable with-"

"Hang on…" she interrupted. "What's my name?"

"What? Your name is Liv," he said shortly. What was she up to?

"My surname. My last name."

"Park. Your name is Olivia Park," he said. "What else would it be?"

"No… this is not possible…" Liv said staring at him. "You can't… I mean… how? Did no one tell you? How did I not see this before? How could we be so… stupid?"

"Now hang on," Remus said. "It's not stupid to not want to lose my job for sleeping with a student."

Liv stood quietly staring at him looking bewildered. "That's just it," she said at last. "I'm not a student, I'm not 17 years old, and I am not Liv Park."

"What the hell are you talking about," he said exasperatingly.

"Holy shit…" Liv said looking dazed. "I think you'd better sit down."

"Why, so you can give me a lap dance," Remus said sarcastically.

"No," Liv said, buttoning up her shirt. "You wanted to get to know me, well…. damn… where do I even start?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Remus, I'm… well… you see… I'm not…" Liv stammered.

Where to start? There was so much to tell Remus that he apparently didn't know. But what exactly did he know? How could he not know? Remus sat in a chair by the fire, his shirt still partially unbuttoned, and watching her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm not like the other students," Liv said at last.

"I gathered that," he said with a funny smile.

"No," Liv said smiling too. "I meant I'm not _one of_ the students."

"If you're not a student, why are you here attending classes," Remus asked.

This was going to be harder than she thought. "Ok, how about I start at the beginning?"

"Please," Remus said.

"My name is Oliva, Liv, Audrey."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, still not understanding the significance of that.

"Haven't you heard my name before? From any of the other teachers? No? Ok, well, I'm an auror."

Remus didn't react, he looked even more confused. "An auror…"

"You know, those badass dark wizard catchers? Well…that's me."

He stared blankly. "Aren't you a little young for an auror?"

"No," Liv said. "I'm 21. I started my training just after I left school. Although, it's not very common to start so young. They mostly take people into the auror program after a few years of experience in Magical Law Enforcement, but-"

"Wait a minute," Remus interrupted. "If… if you are an auror-"

"And I am-"

"-and you were at school 3 years ago, won't some of the older students know who you are? Were you in a different house or something?"

"I didn't go to Hogwarts," Liv said. Damn, he was even less clued in than she thought. "I'm not even British." That last statement really made Remus look confused, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Okay, let me try to start again."

Remus sighed and nodded.

Liv cleared her throat and began again, this time in her American accent. "6 months ago, Albus Dumbledore found a weak link in Harry Potter's security at Hogwarts; he would be vulnerable at night away from the teachers and staff. So, the Ministry of Magic contacted MACUSA to request a young auror, who could pose as a student at Hogwarts, to be a sort of bodyguard for Harry at night. So… here I am…"

"How is this possible," Remus said, looking shocked. "I've heard things about you, about your family, about your past."

"All part of my cover," Liv said simply.

"But you told me yourself that you've had private tutors for years."

Liv thought back on when she told him that. "That was the night we had hot chocolate in the kitchens with Oliver Wood. What else was I supposed to say in front of him? He has no clue what I am."

"What about at New Year," Remus asked desperately. "Didn't you leave home after a quarrel with your parents?"

"What? No," Liv said. "Dumbledore sent for me after Harry got that mysterious broomstick for Christmas."

"So you're not estranged from your pure-blood parents who didn't want you to attend Hogwarts?"

"My parents aren't dark wizards," Liv said, almost laughing now. "They're Las Vegas performers. And I went to Ilvermorny. Here, I'm telling the truth."

With a wave of her hand, Liv pulled her badge out of thin air and handed it to Remus. He took it and stared at MACUSA's auror office symbol, his thumb tracing the words "Agent Olivia Audrey". When he looked up at last, Liv could see he looked stunned, but not as confused as he was before.

Remus stood up and began pacing. He brow furrowed. "This explains… well, it explains everything! Why you're so good at magic and why you dueled Sirius Black on Halloween. That's why none of the students were told what really happened isn't it? Wait… why did you talk back to me in class and skip detention last week?"

"I've been working on Harry's Firebolt for weeks to make sure it wasn't hexed. I talked back so you'd give me detention so Minerva and I have time to finish the broom before tomorrow's match. I thought you knew and helped me create the cover."

"Minerva? Who else knows about this," he asked.

"Everyone! Well, all the staff, none of the students. The real question is, how didn't you know? Didn't Albus tell you? Or Severus?"

"That bastard!" Remus stopped pacing and faced Liv now. "Severus knew I didn't know! He knew and has been leading me on, changing the conversation when it comes up among the teachers. I'm going to kill him."

They both began laughing, just a little at first but it grew as they realized just how funny it was.

"It's really not that funny," Remus said as their laughter died down. "It's fucking embarrassing."

"No, it really is funny," Liv said smiling broadly. "I wish I could have seen Severus' face leading you on like that."

"That bastard," Remus repeated. "He's known since Halloween. I knew there was something about you, something different, and he said all these things trying to make me think you were just a student. He told me I was-" he broke off unexpectedly.

"That you were what," Liv asked curiously. The mood between them shifted and she noticed that hesitancy she usually saw in him at these moments. But this time, he didn't hold back. He took a step closer.

"He told me I was too curious about you," Remus said carefully. "That I was obsessed with you."

"And are you," Liv asked, her heart beginning to beat faster.

He took another step closer. "Maybe not obsessed. A better word might be interested, or captivated." He was very close to her now.

Liv wasn't going to wait for him to make the next move. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. It felt different this time, with their arms around each other. He wasn't being cautious like he had been before. He stepped closer to her to hold her even closer. Liv bumped into the desk behind her. Their kiss grow hotter and more desperate, and it didn't stop there.


	31. Chapter 31

Liv lay in bed awake, thinking. How could he have done that, kissing her in front of the whole school? Everyone saw it. What must Remus be thinking?

In one way she understood. It was the euphoria of the moment. Gryffindor had won the match, those Slytherin kids got in trouble for impersonating dementors, and as she came down on the field with the other Gryffindors, it happened. She hugged Oliver and he'd kissed her. The students around them cheered and whistled. Liv was so stunned she hadn't even realized it was happening until it was over. He was whisked away by the other Gryffindors before he could say anything though. It shouldn't have been a surprise the way he had been acting towards her.

Liv had looked around, hoping he hadn't seen it. But Remus was there, standing by Harry Potter, a mixture of shock and jealousy on his face.

This was bad, especially after what had happened last night. Remus had finally realized that she was a 21 year old auror and not a 17 year old student. It made sense now why he had been holding back. Well, he wasn't holding back any more.

When Liv thought about what her first time with him would be like, she thought it'd happen in a bed and naked, not on his office desk fully clothed. It was hot and passionate but also… quick. They'd barely finished when she heard the clock strike.

"Damn," she had said, panting.

"Yeah," he said panting too.

"No, I meant I've got to go," she said standing up and straitening up her disheveled clothes. "Harry's probably back from quidditch practice by now. I've got to go to work."

"Oh, right," he said doing up his zipper. "I understand."

There was an awkwardness between them, as if they'd gone too far too fast.

"I'd…um… stay if I could," Liv said, not wanting to brush him off.

"I know," he said with a smile, running a hand through his messy hair.

But what was he thinking now that he'd seen her and Oliver kiss just a few hours later? She had thought about slipping away from the celebration in Gryffindor Tower to go find him, but would that be awkward? It's not like they were together, were they?

Oliver had apologized at the party.

"It's fine, Oliver," she had said.

"You sure," he asked. "I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Liv had said, her mind still on Remus.

"Can we talk about it later maybe," Oliver asked as Fred and George showed up with butterbeers and treats for everyone. Liv agreed, they did need to talk about it.

Liv rolled over in bed and sighed. If this was Ilvermorny, Rosita would be in the next bed and she'd ask her advice on everything. Liv stared at the hangings closed around her bed, lost in thought.

That's when she felt it. Her pocket watch began to vibrate under her pillow. She reached for it quickly. Someone was coming. No, someone was here! According to her watch, someone had tripped the spell in the portrait hole. How had they managed to get that far without tripping any of the spells along the surrounding corridors?

Liv jumped out of bed. There wasn't time to put on proper clothes, so she ran in her tank top, shorts and bare feet down the girls staircase to the common room. There was no one there. Fearing the worst, she dashed up the boy's staircase. Harry's dormitory door was ajar. It felt like her heart stopped as she saw Sirius Black standing beside one of the beds holding a knife. He slashed the hangings, cutting them open. Liv raised her wand and thought of a spell. Expelliarmus.

The knife in Sirius Black's hand shot out of it as she disarmed him. Black turned around to see who had cast the spell and whipped out his own wand.

"Who's there," he said, unable to see who was in the dark doorway. "Wormtail?"

Wormtail? Who was that? Before Liv could respond, someone shrieked. Liv saw a flash of red hair from the bed. Black had chosen the wrong bed. It was one of the Weasley boys who screamed. Black ran toward the open door. Liv jumped aside to let him exit the room, better to fight him away from the students. As Black bounded through the door, he saw her.

"Fuck! Not you again!"

"That's right," Liv said.

She tried to cast a spell, but he was so close to her he grabbed her wrist and pointed her wand in another direction. She used her other hand to grab his wrist too and they struggled. And they pushed against each other, they lost their footing and began to tumble down the spiral staircase.

They reached the bottom and scrambled to stand up. Liv realized with horror that her wand was gone. It must be on the stairs somewhere. Black looked triumphantly at her and raised his wand. Liv raised her hands in surrender.

"I told you, girl, if you crossed me again I'd-"

He broke off. Liv could hear it too, the sound to footsteps and voices coming from the staircase. The other students had woken up to the noise.

"Damn," Black spat. He turned and ran for the portrait hole.

Liv had to decide. Follow him and try to catch him and end the hunt for Sirius Black, or stay to do her job protecting Harry and her cover? Follow him or stay?


	32. Chapter 32

Remus woke up in his bed with a start. He sat up his head pounding from having had too much to drink with Minerva celebrating the Gryffindor victory. He realized the blaze of light from the fireplace must have woken him as someone traveled through the floo network.

"Liv," he said in surprise. She was in her pajamas, coming around the bed to him. For a second he thought she was coming to join him in the bed. Did she want to have sex again?

"Mind if I borrow this," she said as she grabbed his wand off the bedside table. "Thanks." She dashed away out of the room.

"What? Wait, what's going on," he said, getting up and grabbing his dressing gown. He followed her out into the corridor. She was ahead of him, running at full speed. He ran after her. "Liv, what's going-"

Liv turned a corner and raised the wand, shooting a spell down another corridor. Then he heard a familiar voice shouting angrily.

"How the hell did you get down here so quickly?"

Remus rounded the corner to see Sirius Black sending a spell at Liv which she blocked.

"I swear I'm going to finish you bitch," he said.

"Not if I finish you first," Liv yelled back, sending another spell at him. Liv really was a good dueler, Remus thought. There was no doubt now she was an auror.

"You arrogant, little-" but froze. He had seen Remus.

Remus and Sirius' eyes met. It was strange seeing him here at Hogwarts again. He was the same person, but not the same person too. He knew Sirius must be thinking the same thing as they stared at each other.

"Get out of here," Liv yelled at him. She cast a spell at Sirius. He was too slow and the spell hit him, causing him to spin in the air and fall to the floor. She rushed toward him.

"Liv, wait," Remus yelled.

Black struggled to his feet and blocked Liv's next spell. Liv put up block as Black cast another spell. But this time he wasn't aiming at Liv. The fiery spell shot over Liv's shoulder toward Remus. He instinctively reached for his wand, forgetting Liv had it. The fire was coming at him.

"No," Liv yelled, turning quickly and sending a stream of water to stop the flames. The water turned to steam at it hit the other spell. Liv turned back and ran down the corridor and spun looking around. Black had disappeared again.

"Damn it," she yelled.

Remus ran down the corridor to join Liv. Sirius Black was gone. Remus felt his stomach turn and his heart sink as he realized he knew how Black had escaped.

"Come on, Liv," he said taking her arm taking her away from the scene. "We need to find the others and tell them what's happened."

It wasn't long before they found Minerva in the corridor. She had been to Gryffindor Tower already. Apparently Sirius Black had the passwords to get into the common room, one of the students had lost them on a slip of paper and the portrait of the knight was stupid enough to let him in. The staff were now searching the castle and checking on the other students. Liv told Minerva that Black had escaped her again and was probably no longer in the castle. Remus picked up a hint of failure in her voice.

"I figured as much," Minerva said. "You've done good work, Liv. Harry Potter and the students in his dormitory are safe. We've got other things to worry about now."

"What do you mean," Remus asked.

"The girls in your dormitory noticed you're missing, Liv, and so now the whole tower is wondering why you're not there. You need to come up with an excuse."

"I'll say I ran to get help," Liv said. "That I saw him in the common room and went to fetch a teacher."

"That's good," Minerva said. "But not enough. This was found in stairs to the boy's dormitory," Minerva said, handing Liv her wand.

"Damn. I lost my wand while fighting Black," Liv said. "That's why I came down to get yours, Remus. I lost Black here on the 3rd floor last time. I knew he'd come down here so I came through your fireplace. I can't believe he got away again."

Remus could tell Liv was upset. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's done is done," Minerva said. "We have to explain why you were in the boy's dormitory in the first place. Remus, you can escort her back to the tower. I daresay the others will grow suspicious if she turns up alone. Then come back here and we'll search the 3rd floor again."

He and Liv didn't talk as they walked back together. Liv was probably preoccupied with how Black had escaped. Remus was preoccupied with that too, only now he knew the answer.

As they reached the portrait of the knight that now guarded the Gryffindor Tower, Remus stopped and pulled Liv into a hug.

"Are you alright," he asked quietly.

"I will be," she replied. "I'm going to catch him, Remus. I have to. It's the only way to end this."

Remus didn't say anything. Instead he just kissed her.

"Hands off milady, you scoundrel," the knight in the portrait said brandishing his sword.

"Hey," Liv shot back at him. "You better hope I don't get my hands on you for letting Sirius Black into the common room."

The knight looked nervous. Liv sighed.

"Ready," Remus said.

"Yeah. I think I have an excuse for why I was in the boy's dormitory," she said carefully.

Remus already knew what she was thinking. "Do what you have to do to keep your cover," he said, feeling the pangs of jealousy starting again.

Liv nodded and they entered the common room. It looked as though all the students were waiting up. He hadn't expected such a crowd. They all began asking questions at once.

"Alright, settle down everyone," he said as Liv's friends ran forward to collect her. "All I can say at this time is that the castle is being searched as we speak. Miss Park here saw Sirius Black in the common room and had the sense to find a teacher rather than confronting him. Thanks to her, we were able to mobilize the staff quickly. But I urge you all to stay in the tower from now on, alright? It's the safest place for you. No, I'm sorry. I can't answer any more questions. Someone will be back with more news later."

As Remus turned to go he felt his stomach turn again as he saw Liv take Oliver Wood's hand and lead him up the boy's dormitory staircase.


	33. Chapter 33

"Alright, Oliver," Liv said closing the door to his dormitory and crossing her arms authoritatively. "We need to have a little chat."

"If this is about kissing you earlier-" Wood began but Liv interrupted him.

"No, well, yes, but it's not what you think. You'd better sit down."

This was the 2nd she told someone she was an auror, and it went a little more smoothly this time. Oliver seemed less shocked than Remus had been the night before, but he was still shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"So you're an auror posing as a student, your cover could be compromised, and you need me to pretend to be your fake boyfriend so you seem normal again," Oliver said in summary, "

"That's the gist of it," Liv said. "You in?"

"I've never had a girlfriend before," Oliver said.

"There's a first time for everything," Liv said. "Do you think you can keep my secret? If not I'd rather just wipe your memory now."

"I can do it. It's just like quidditch. You have to keep your strategies secret from the other team, although in this case, the opposing team is a single person who'll murder you if you don't outplay him."

"Right," Liv agreed. "So, if anyone asks why my wand was found in the boys dormitory, you can say it's because I was up here with you, um, "celebrating the Gryffindor victory" if you catch my drift, and I dropped it on my way back to my dorm. I went back to get it, saw Sirius Black going up the boy's staircase, and I ran to get a teacher. Got it?"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Um, besides keeping your secret, do I have any other responsibilities?"

"Nothing that would interfere with your school work, or more importantly your quidditch schedule," Liv said with a wink. "We just hold hands, sit by each other, maybe kiss once in a while, nothing too difficult."

"So, I get to focus on quidditch _and_ snog you without having to actually do anything to maintain a relationship? Where do I sign?"

"Now I see why you've never had a girlfriend," Liv teased. Oliver smiled.

Liv stuck out her hand and Oliver shook it. He was in.

Around dawn, Professor McGonagall returned to say that Black had escaped again. Before she left, she asked Liv to join her in the corridor for a moment.

"Remus told me you had a cover story prepared," she inquired. Liv told her the plan of letting Oliver in on it. "I'll inform the other teachers. You can go join the others now."

"One more thing," Liv said. "Have you ever heard the name Wormtail?"

Minerva paused. "It sounds familiar, although I can't remember where I've heard it. Why do you ask?"

"I think it might be significant in some way," Liv said frowning. "I'd appreciate if you don't mention this to anyone. It could be nothing."

As the next several days passed, Liv was as busy as she was the last time Black broke in. She met with Kingsley Shaklebolt again to go over the details of the break in. Liv hadn't been able to explain why her trip-wire spells hadn't worked in the corridor to alert her before Black entered the common room. Perhaps he'd found a way to pass them undetected.

Between her trip-wire spells not working, figuring out how Black had escaped again, and of course the mysterious Wormtail lead, Liv has a lot to worry about. Luckily, there was one thing she didn't have to worry about; her cover.

Liv had to admit that Oliver played his part well. No one seemed to be talking about Liv seeing Sirius Black. It was almost forgotten thanks to their relationship status, and of course Ron Weasley's newfound fame. He was in the middle of telling a group of Ravenclaw's his story when she and Oliver came into the great hall for lunch, hand in hand.

"Does that bother you, him getting the credit for chasing Black away," Oliver asked quietly.

"No," Liv replied. "When you're undercover, the less that people talk about you, the better." Liv scanned the students at the table.

"Who are you looking for," Oliver asked.

"Hermione Granger," Liv replied, catching sight of her and pulling Oliver to come sit down by her.

Hermione was one of Harry's friends and had a reputation for being a smart ass. Liv also knew something about Hermione that wasn't common knowledge. Minerva had told her Hermione was in a special Ministry program which gave a student a time turner to attend multiple classes at once. Liv envied her time turner sometimes, wishing she could use it to get a good night's sleep. But Hermione looked nearly as tired as Liv felt.

"It's Hermione, isn't it," Liv said sitting down by her. "I don't think we've met. I'm Liv."

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said politely looking up from a book she was reading, something about legal cases by the look of it.

"I was wondering, have you got the library's copy of Hogwarts, A History," Liv asked. Oliver looked curious. "Madam Pince gave me your name. I wonder if I could take it off your hands or a day or two."

"Oh, yes. I do have it," Hermione said, reaching into her bag. It was filled to the bursting point with books. "I've been meaning to take it back to the library but I just haven't had the time."

Liv smiled to hide her amusement at that. Hermione produced the book and handed it over.

"Do you need some help with your bag," Liv asked as Hermione tried to shove all her books back into it. "Here, let me see it." Liv took the bag and cast a charm on it. "There, now it's bigger on the inside than on the outside. You shouldn't have a problem fitting all your books in now."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a grateful smile. A bell sounded somewhere and Hermione excused herself and rushed off.

"What do you need that book for," Oliver asked.

"Let's just say it's a little midnight reading," Liv replied. Time to do a little research on this Wormtail person.


	34. Chapter 34

Remus sat at his desk in front of his class staring absentmindedly at Liv. His 6th years were supposed to be writing essays but Liv had fallen asleep, her head propped up by her hand.

A student coughed and it brought his mind back to the present. He took his eyes off of Liv before it could look any more suspicious than it already did. He looked down at the parchment he had been writing on. At the top of one column it said "Tell", and the other said "Don't Tell."

Remus now new how Sirius Black had entered the castle; through the secret passage behind the one-eyed witch statue on the third floor. Behind the statue was a secret passage which lead out of school into the cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmead. It surprised him; surely Filtch or someone knew about that passage by now. Didn't the shop owner had security measures. He assumed it was being protected like the other entrances. Although, Sirius had broken out of Azkaban, so how hard could it be to break into a candy shop?

He'd agonized for days about telling Liv or not. Luckily he hadn't spoken to her in days so he didn't have to decide right away. It wasn't an easy decision. He wanted to tell Liv to help protect Harry and to build trust with Liv.

However, if he told her about the passage, she would wonder why he didn't mention it sooner. And of course she'd go have a look at it, and what would she find? Paw prints? Things would spiral out of control.

That was the secret at the heart of it; he'd never told anyone that Sirius was an animagus, not even Albus Dumbledore.

He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Albus; he was the one who had brought him to Hogwarts as an 11 year old werewolf trusting he wouldn't endanger the other students, the one who had given him job when no one else would. Dumbledore's trust meant more to him than anything. After all, with James and Peter dead and Sirius a madman, Dumbledore was the only true friend Remus had left. He would do anything to keep it.

But then again, Black had broken in twice already and was a serious danger to Harry and to Liv.

Tell? Don't tell? Tell? Don't tell?

A student stood and he quickly hid his parchment as she left the essay on his desk and left. One by one the students completed their essays and left until it was just him and Liv in the classroom. He stood up and approached her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes looking around. "Damn," she said. "How long have I been out?"

"20 minutes or so," he said leaning against the desk in front of her. "Busy week?"

Liv nodded. "Meetings with your ministry and mine, a stack of paperwork as tall as a broomstick, and of course keeping an eye on Harry. Do you realize how much overtime I'm being paid for?"

"Enough to make a dragon jealous of your hoard I'd expect."

Liv smiled at him. Remus took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

"Liv," he began a little nervously. "I was wondering… tomorrow's Saturday and I thought, if you're not busy in the afternoon, maybe we could get together and-" he had to tell her. But Liv interrupted him.

"I wish I could, but tomorrow's a Hogsmead weekend and I've got to be seen out with, well…"

"Right," he said, feeling a pang of jealousy. "Sunday afternoon then?"

To his relief, Liv agreed. As she left, he could feel his resolve was becoming weaker.

The next day, Remus left the great hall after breakfast to go back upstairs. As he passed the bustling students, he saw Liv exist the castle hand in hand with Oliver Wood. He felt his stomach squirm. Remus had never handled jealousy very well. Once he and Sirius had liked the same girl; when Sirius asked her out first, Remus didn't talk to him for 2 weeks. But that was years ago and Remus had to deal with his feelings like the adult he was, damn it.

He busied himself grading the essays from the day before, but the time passed slowly. As he took the next one from the stack, he noticed just underneath was his list; tell – don't tell. In only 24 hours he had gone from sure to unsure again.

Tell? Don't tell?

A burst of flames interrupted his thoughts.

"Lupin, I need a word," Snape called through fireplace.

20 minutes later Remus returned to his office clutching an old parchment in his hand. When Snape had called Remus down to catch Harry in some trouble, Remus had no idea he was about to come into possession of an old treasure. Remus unfolded the parchment on his desk and pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The old, familiar map of Hogwarts appeared. He could see tiny labeled dots representing people moving along it. Snape was in his office, brooding probably. Harry was on route to the Gryffindor Tower. There was no sign of Sirius Black anywhere.

Remus smiled and felt a huge weight lift off of him. This map was the answer! He would watch it closely for signs of Sirius Black. If he even got close to the castle, Remus would know and be able to stop him. He could keep his secret, keep Dumbledore's trust, and keep Harry and Liv safe. It was perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

Liv checked her watch. Oliver had spent nearly an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies before finally deciding on a polish for his broom. He was clearly very passionate about all things quidditch. Liv looked out the window while Oliver paid for his purchases. It was a clear, cool, February day in Hogsmead.

Next, they visited the candy shop Honeydukes. This was Liv's favorite store. She looked around the rows and rows of sweets and found what she was looking for.

"Who's that for," Oliver asked seeing the heart shaped box of chocolates Liv was taking off the shelf.

"It's for me from you," Liv said. "You're going to give this to me next on Monday."

"Why," he asked curiously.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and that's what couples do."

"Oh, right. I forgot!" Oliver said. "Can you tell I'm new to this whole girlfriend thing?"

"Don't worry, I'll have you trained up in no time," Liv said smiling. "Here's your first lesson; if you don't know what to get a girl you like, chocolate is a safe bet. In fact, nearly all problems can be solved with chocolate."

Oliver laughed. "You sound like Professor Lupin."

Liv blushed and looked away.

"Is that one for me," Oliver asked as Liv selected another, less romantic, box of chocolates from the self.

"Oh," Liv said blushing again. "It's not for you. I got you something back at that quidditch shop."

"So who is it for," Oliver asked as Liv paid for the chocolates and put them in her bag. Before she could figure out something to say, Oliver continued. "Are you seeing someone, you know, in real life?"

"No," Liv said quickly.

To her surprise, Oliver didn't seem jealous at all. "Come on, you can tell me. When you told me who you really are, I realized you have a whole life I don't know about, and that might include a boyfriend."

Liv nodded. "Ok then. I'm not technically seeing anyone… but I sort of hope to."

"Who is he," he said very interested.

Liv smiled. "He's just someone I met on the job. We haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other, but we seem to have a lot in common. I shouldn't be telling my "boyfriend" about this though."

"I don't mind. Honestly, it's kind of nice just faking this thing. I think we have a real shot at the quidditch cup now and a real girlfriend might be too distracting."

"Are you saying I'm not distracting," Liv said in mock offense. They laughed together as they left the candy shop.

As they walked through the village, Oliver began telling Liv all about their chances in the cup. By the time they entered the 3 Broomsticks, Liv had a better idea of how quidditch points worked.

"I'm surprised you haven't already won a quidditch cup," Liv said as they ordered their drinks.

"We would have but things kept happening. Last year, quidditch was canceled because of the attacks on muggle borns, and the year before Harry was in the hospital wing. For the love of Merlin, don't let anything happen to Harry Potter this year!"

"I'll do my best," Liv said sipping her butter beer. "I'm going to miss this stuff when this is all over."

"You don't have it where you're from?"

"No," Liv said. "I'm going to drink it every chance I get. Can you get them in the kitchens?"

"No, just here."

"Then how did Fred and George…" Liv started, but stopped. Something clicked in her mind. How had Fred and George brought butter beers and Honeydukes candy to the party last week celebrating the Gryffindor victory? They couldn't have stored it all up in their dorms since the break, could they? Or…

Fred and George entered the shop at that moment and looked for a table. Liv waved her arm to signal them.

"Oliver, I think I'm onto something..."

"You'll never guess what happened yesterday," Liv said excitedly as she entered Remus' sitting room the next day. She waited until he'd closed the door before continuing. "I think I figured out how Sirius Black has been getting into the castle."

"You did," Remus said in surprise. His face looked grave. "How?"

"Fred and George Weasley showed me a secret passage that leads out of the castle and into Honeydukes in the village."

"Merlin's beard… and did you find anything down there," he asked anxiously.

"All I could find were Fred and George's footprints, and a third pair that were pretty small, possibly a younger student's. Unless Sirius Black has unusually small feet, I doubt they're his. But I'm sure that's how he's be getting in; the entrance in along the 3rd floor corridor, the same place I lost him both times he's broken in."

"That sounds like good theory," Remus said as they sat down on his sofa. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I can't really tell off Fred and George for using the tunnel since I got them to tell me by pretending I wanted to use it to sneak out of school too. Really, though, they must be pretty stupid to not even consider the idea they might run into Sirius Black down there. I'm surprised they're not dead already. Anyway, I've set a tripwire spell to alert me if anyone, student or not, tries to use that tunnel. But I wanted to ask you if you'd keep an eye on it. Your office is close by so you may see something before I do."

"Of course," he said with a smile. Remus was quiet for a moment, he seemed almost distracted.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about," Liv asked remembering how he'd invited her up to talk.

"No," he said breaking his trance. "Nothing specific. I thought we could just talk, you know? I mean, I know so little about you, and most of what I do know has turned out to be false."

Liv happily spent the afternoon with Remus. They sat on the sofa eating chocolate, drinking wine, and talking. They learned a lot about each other.

Liv told him about Ilvermorny and how she discovering her gift for dueling in her 3rd year. She competed in several tournaments, and in the summer before her 7th year made it to the finals. The final was intense. A spell sent her flying, she fell hard and broke her first wand. She knew how to do a defense spell without a wand, but she had little hope of winning. Liv didn't want to forfeit, so she kept going. She bounced a tickling spell back at her opponent, which made him drop his wand. Liv dove for it and they struggled for it. But in the end, Liv used an old Muggle sleight-of-hand trick her parents had taught to make it look like it disappeared. Her opponent thought she used real magic to make it disappear and forfeited the match. So, Liv produced the wand from her sleeve and won the tournament. A few days later she was contacted by the MACUSA's auror office with an invitation to join their training program after graduating.

Remus told her all about his time at Hogwarts as a werewolf, the rise of Voldemort's following, and joining Albus Dumbledore to fight him.

They talked about everything, and then they talk about nothing, laying together on the couch, her head on his chest, listening to his gramophone. When the music ended, Remus got up to turn the record over.

Something he had said stood out in her mind. "Remus," she said breaking the comfortable silence. "You mentioned knowing James Potter at school… did you know Sirius Black at school too? You must have been the same age."

His back was turned so Liv couldn't see his face as he fiddled with the gramophone. "I knew him. Everyone did; he was very popular." He didn't turn the music back on, but turned around to face Liv again. "I suppose you know he betrayed James Potter to Voldemort."

"Yes," Liv said. "It was in his file. And that Peter Pettigrew, another friend of James Potter, went looking for Black afterward. They dueled and we all know what happened."

Remus nodded. "Peter was was no match for Sirius. He was an excellent dueler."

"I've noticed," Liv said a bit bitterly thinking of how he's gotten away from her twice.

Remus turned back to the gramophone and continued. "He would duel other students when the teacher's weren't looking. He was a bit of a bully, if I'm honest."

"Were you friends with Sirius Black," Liv asked. Remus didn't answer right away.

"We were in the same year, in the same house, same dorm," he said, his back still turned to Liv as he refilled their drinks. "… I knew him very well… or at least I thought I did…"

Liv got the impression he wasn't being fully honest with her. The music started again and he returned to the sofa with their drinks.

"From what I've seen, I think you're a better dueler than Sirius Black," he said joining her on the sofa and sipping wine. "He doesn't have a chance against you."

"Flattery, huh," Liv said. "Are you trying to make me blush?"

"If I wanted to make you blush, I would have said something else," he said setting down his glass.

"Like what," Liv said, setting hers down too.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He smiled mischievously as he leaned forward and began whispering in her ear.


	36. Chapter 36

Remus entered the staff room one afternoon to find Snape in a bad mood. Granted, Snape had been in a bad mood for two weeks now.

First, Gryffindor won the quidditch match, putting them into the finals.

Then, some of his Slytherins were put in a month's detention by Minerva for dressing up as dementors.

Then, the night of Black's second break in, Minerva had told the teachers together about what Liv had done, so now Snape knew that Remus knew Liv's true identity as an auror, and his game was over.

And then, Remus had saved Harry from detention and got possession of his old map again.

And now, to top it all off, Trelawney was sitting next to Snape in the staff room attempting to read his future in a crystal ball.

"Yes, I see disappointment in your future," Trelawney she said in a mystical voice.

"Is that all," Snape said. He was clearly not amused and Remus couldn't help but smile. "Ah, Remus," Snape said catching sight of him. "Come join us."

"Oh no, don't let me interrupt," Remus said sitting down to watch.

"Do join us," Sybil said with a sigh. "I was just telling poor Severus his future. It does seem very grim indeed."

"I'm sure it does," Remus said trying and failing to suppress a smirk.

"Perhaps you would like to see what the future holds for you, Remus," Snape sneered.

"Maybe later. I'm sure there is more for you in there Severus. Yes, look, there must be something in that oddly shaped swirl there."

"Ah yes, indeed," Trelawney said. "It does appear you will face a disappointment very soon. Well spotted Remus. You are a man of many hidden talents," she said admiringly.

Remus smiled uncomfortably. Sybil had a thing for him he knew. Snape looked amused.

"Perhaps you would like to try at gazing into the crystal ball."

Remus tried to politely refuse, but with Trelawney's insistence, egged on by Severus, he found himself gazing into the foggy ball. "Alright then... let's see… I see… a figure."

"Ah, perhaps someone in your life wishes to draw closer to you," Sybil said scooting her chair closer to his. "Is the figure male or female?"

"Female, I think," Snape said looking in the ball too and smirking. Remus shook his head at him, annoyed that the tables had turned on him so quickly.

"Yes, I think so," Trelawney agreed. "What else do you see?"

"I see…" Remus had an idea. "Oh…"

"What is it," Trelawney asked excitedly.

"I shouldn't say."

"Do tell us," Snape said.

"Alright. It's an article of women's clothing." It had the intended effect; not Sybil's blushing, but Snape confusion. Remus continued. "I see… I see… a red handbag, and a witch's hat topped with a vulture…"

Snape sat back in his chair fuming and Remus smiled.

Sybil just looked confused. "Um, anything else?"

"No, that's all," Remus sat back too, very pleased with himself for catching Snape like that.

"Well, that was most illuminating," Sybil said a little confused. The bell rang and Remus and Severus both left the staff room. They walked in the same direction down the corridors on their way to their respective classrooms.

"I'll bet you thought that was very amusing, Remus," Snape said.

"It was rather," Remus said grinning as they entered the third floor corridor. But as he said it, he saw something that made his stomach turn.

Liv and Oliver were making out right in front of his classroom. Snape noticed the sudden change in Remus' expression and his mood immediately improved. Remus tried to act normally, but the damage was done. Snape had already been suspicious of Remus' interest in Liv for months, and now it was confirmed. It seemed Snape's bad luck had finally run its course.

"They seem like a nice couple," Severus said with a sneer, obviously getting Remus back for bringing up the boggart incident.

"Alright, everyone. Into the classroom, please. Mr. Wood, I'm going to need Miss. Park," Remus called to the 6th years scattered in the corridor as Snape left, still sneering. Liv left a windswept looking Oliver and entered the classroom.

An hour later, the bell rang again, signaling the end of class. Liv hung back and Remus got the impression she wanted to speak with him, so he pretended to look busy until the other students left.

As the door closed, Remus said, "you ought to go easy on that poor lad. He looked like he was about to faint after you kissed him like that." He was still feeling a little jealous.

Liv smiled, and waved a hand to lock the classroom door. "There was a group Slytherin girls in the corridor who are known for gossiping. I wanted the news of our relationship to spread, so we put on a little show for them. Besides," Liv said coming to sit on the desk in front of him, "Oliver needs the practice."

"His future girlfriends will thank you," Remus said.

"You should give me a list of your former girlfriends so I can thank them," Liv teased.

Remus smiled, knowing she was trying to ease his jealousy. He stroked her leg affectionately.

"Listen," Liv continued. "I'm expecting a very important letter from the auror office. I've asked them to address it to you so none of the other students see it delivered. Can you tell me the minute it arrives?"

"Of course," he said as he stood up.

"Thank you," she said.

He kissed her, not wanting her to go just yet. "When is your next class," Remus asked as he left kisses on her neck.

"In an hour," Liv sighed, clearly enjoying the sensation. "Can I ask you another question," she said, her breathing shallow.

"Of course," he said as his hand slid up her skirt.

"…never mind," Liv said.


	37. Chapter 37

Liv yawned as she pulled a book from the library shelf. She was still searching for the name Wormtail that Sirius Black had mentioned during his 2nd break in.

She had meant to ask Remus about it that afternoon but she forgot, for obvious reasons. She only slightly regretted fooling around with him after class instead of taking her usual nap because she still had to stay up all night guarding Harry. No more mid-week meet-ups, she told herself as she flipped through the pages of the book.

Worner.

Wormwood.

Wortham.

"Damn," Liv sighed. She'd hoped to find the name Wormtail in this book of Hogwarts students from when Sirius Black was at school. She closed the book with a snap, disappointed.

She still had a few places to look. She wasn't even halfway through Hogwarts: A History. Perhaps Wormtail was a ghost or famous professor who would be mentioned in there. And Shaklebolt would be sending her two other lists; one of aurors who had worked at Azkaban, and the other a list of prisoners there. If Sirius Black knew this Wormtail person, he had to meet him somewhere.

Liv was about to put the book back on the shelf when she had another thought. She flipped through the pages again until she found the name Lupin. The book confirmed what he had told her last weekend; he was in the same year and house as Sirius Black. Still, she felt like he wasn't being completely honest with her when she asked if they'd been friends. He'd avoided answering the question directly, and that made her a little uneasy.

She sighed and placed the book back up on the shelf. Maybe this Wormtail lead was a dead end. Her job was to protect Harry Potter, not catch Sirius Black. But her instincts said she couldn't let it go just yet.

It was then she saw Hermione Granger working at a table in the corner, books and rolls of parchment stacked around her. She looked worn out and her eyes were red. Liv knew about Hermione's secret timer turner, how stressed and overworked it was making her. Liv felt some sympathy for the 3rd year.

"Hi, Hermione. Um… how are you?"

"Hello, Liv," Hermione said wiping her eyes quickly. "I'm fine, I just have a lot of homework to do."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Liv said sitting down. "You look like you could use some help with this lunar chart." Liv picked it up. "You've done the important parts already, how about I copy in the rest of the information for you?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she thanked her. Liv felt a kinship with the overworked girl. So Liv spent the next hour working silently alongside her.

"Thanks, Liv," Hermione said as Liv passed her the completed lunar chart. "I really needed the help."

"No problem," Liv said. How many courses are you taking anyway?"

"Loads," Hermione said. Then with a shaky voice she said, "Maybe more than I'm capable of managing."

Liv nodded. "Come with me," Liv said standing up.

"What are we doing," Hermione said.

"You look like you need a pick me up. You'll work better if you take a break. Come on."

Hermione was too exhausted to refuse. Together they went down to the kitchens and had some hot chocolate and chatted for an hour. Liv was careful to not let it slip she knew about Hermione's time turner.

"You know, you're not a failure if you drop a class, or two or three."

"Maybe you're right," Hermione said. "I just want to learn all of it. It's all so fascinating. Except for Divination."

"Then that should be the first one you drop," Liv said. "Look, there will always be more to learn, and it's ok to pace yourself. It's about finding a balance."

Hermione nodded. As they left the kitchens later, she said, "Thanks for that, Liv. I didn't realize I needed to just talk to someone."

"If you ever want to talk again, just come find me," she said, pulling Hermione into a one-armed hug as they walked. "And there are loads of teachers you can talk to. Professor McGonagall, for example."

"Oh, no. I couldn't speak to her just yet. I don't want her to think that I can't handle the workload."

"But you can't handle it," Liv said as they climbed a staircase. "But there are others you could speak with, Professor Lupin for example," Liv said as she spotted him coming down the stairs. "Good evening, Professor."

"Good evening, Miss. Granger, Miss. Park," he said as he passed them. He and Liv made eye contact briefly, and smiled at the memory of their secret afternoon together.

Once he was out of earshot, Hermione whispered, "I don't know if I could talk to him either."

"Why not," Liv said surprised.

Hermione didn't answer right away. "I don't know, it's just don't know if he's entirely trustworthy…" Hermione said quietly.

They passed a window and Hermione looked out and up at the moon. It clicked for Liv. Hermione had been working on a lunar chart, tracking the moon's progression as homework.

"Have you found something out about him," Liv asked. Hermione nodded. "Something about his character?"

"No," Hermione said quickly.

"Something about his… condition?"

Hermione looked stunned. "You guessed it too?"

"Yes," Liv said, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her into a private alcove to avoid a group of passing students. "Have you told anyone?"

"No one," she said.

"How did you find out?"

"Professor Snape set an essay about, about… you know… and all the signs were there. I even checked the lunar chart and the dates lined up with his absences from class."

Liv sighed. "Look, Hermione. You shouldn't mention this to anyone. He could get in trouble if the secret got out."

"But don't you think its dangerous having a… a werewolf teaching at a school? Shouldn't we tell a Professor?"

"I'm sure they already know," Liv said. "Who do you think is brewing the wolfsbane potion? Who do you think is covering for him when he misses classes?"

"That's true..."Hermone said.

"And I trust Lupin," Liv said. But as she said it, she felt a jolt in her stomach knowing it wasn't entirely true. She still wondered if he wasn't being completely honest with her about his relationship with Sirius Black.

"At the very least I trust Albus Dumbledore. There's no why this could have slipped passed Dumbledore when he was hiring him. You trust Dumbledore don't you?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"And Dumbledore trusts Lupin, therefore, I do. And you should too."

Hermione nodded.

"And you promise me you'll keep this to yourself?"

Hermione agreed.

"Hey, there you are, Hermione." Liv turned to see two people walking toward them. The one who spoke was Ron Weasley, the one she saved from Sirius Black. The other…

"We're going down to dinner. Want to come?" It was Harry Potter. Liv had never been this close to him before.

"Yes, thanks. By the way, this is Liv. She's a 6th year in our house. Liv, these are my friends, Ron-"

"Yeah, the guy who chased Sirius Black away," Liv said shaking his hand. Ron's face turned red to match his hair and he spelled with pride.

"-and this is Harry."

As Liv shook his hand, she couldn't help herself but glance up at the scar on his forehead. All of this, aurors, dementors, enchantments, all to protect this one boy.

"Hello," Harry said politely, shaking her hand. "Aren't you Oliver Wood's new girlfriend?"

"I am," Liv said, taking her eyes off his scar. "Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter."


	38. Chapter 38

"Now I want you all to keep practicing the expelliarmus spell," Remus said to his 5th years one afternoon. "I didn't mean right now, Weasley," he said as his wand shot out of his hand toward one of the twins. His other students chucked. "This is a spell you'll need for your upcoming O.W.L.s. See you next week."

He collected his wand from a still giggling Fred and the other students began to leave.

"Sir, there's an owl for you," a George said pointing out the window to where an owl sat tapping the window, a letter in its beak.

Remus went to the window and took the official looking envelope. He knew who it was for. He walked quickly up the stairs to his office, through his office and sitting room, and directly into his bedroom. The curtains were drawn to block out the light, and a Gryffindor school uniform hung on the front of his wardrobe. The person it belonged to was sleeping in his bed.

"Is it that time already," Liv said rubbing her eyes, hearing him come in.

"Not yet, you still have an hour before your next class. But this just arrived from the auror office."

Liv sat up quickly and took the letter. "Finally!"

"What is it?"

"Just some information I requested, nothing too important," Liv said as she got out of bed. He got the sense she was being secretive. If it wasn't important, she would have kept sleeping.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here again," she said buttoning up her shirt. It's much better than the musty couch in a supply closet two floors up."

"Anytime," he said, noticing her changing the subject. "You can nap here every week if you like. I like finding you in my bed."

Liv smiled. "Shall I come spend more time in your bed this Sunday?"

"I can't this Sunday."

"That time of the month again," she teased as she finished dressing. He nodded. "Oh well. I've got loads to do anyway."

"I'll check to make sure the corridor it's clear before you leave," he said. He made sure Liv was in the bathroom before he went to his office and pulled the Marauder's Map out of his desk drawer. He quickly scanned it. The corridor was clear of students and there was no sign of Sirius Black either. Although, it looked like Snape was on his way here. He hid the map as Liv came into his office. "All clear. What are you doing Saturday?"

"I'll be with Oliver Saturday," she replied, picking up her bag. Remus felt his jealousy flash momentarily. Liv must have seen it in his face because she added, "don't worry. We'll be studying, not snogging…mostly."

"As long as I'm the only one you're shagging, I'm not too worried," he said.

"Tell that to your face. You don't hide jealousy well." Liv kissed him and there was a knock at his office door. Liv looked a little anxious.

"Don't worry, I think its Severus with my potion," he said. But Liv still hid in the sitting room as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Remus," Snape said, striding into the office holding a goblet filled with a slivery potion. "Ah, Liv," he added as Liv stepped into the office again. He looked suspicious at her emergence from Remus' private rooms.

"Hi, Severus."

"I didn't realize you were here as well."

"Just taking a nap between classes. Remus was kind enough to let me use his couch," Liv lied.

Remus picked up on the lie. The only staff members who knew about their relationship were Albus and Minerva. Remus had made sure to tell them not long after they'd begun seeing each other. Neither had seemed surprised they had gotten along so well, but both had recommended caution. It was Minerva who suggested they keep it secret from the rest of the staff, to stop the risk of students overhearing them gossiping.

But this was too good an opportunity for Remus to miss. Snape had made Remus think Liv was a student for a few months, and then when Remus found out the truth, he tried to make Remus jealous of Liv and Oliver. Now was the time to show off. As Liv excused herself and made for the door, Remus stopped her.

"Hang on, you've missed a button, just there," he said, taking it upon himself to fix her shirt where it gaped at her chest. "Wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas," he said eyeing Snape, who seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Thanks. How do I look," Liv said, checking herself over to make sure nothing else was amiss.

"Lovely," Remus said fondly. Liv smiled and Snape scowled.

"I'll just leave this with you. Don't forget to drink it," Severus said placing the goblet on the desk and leaving the office with Liv. "It's been too long since we caught up."

"It has," Liv replied as they left together. "We should have tea sometime."


	39. Chapter 39

Remus had been looking forward to spending time with Liv that weekend. The weekend before had been the full moon, so he had missed having her around for the few precious hours she was free on Sunday afternoons.

He was therefore disappointed when Liv arrived and told him she needed to use his fireplace to call MACUSA's auror office first.

"We've been trying to schedule this for ages," Liv said, pulling files from her bag as Remus placed a cushion for her to kneel on in front of the fire. "They've been dealing with a resurgence of this muggle group, the Second Salemers. Apparently, a squib from a prominent wizard family just joined their ranks and it's been a nightmare over there. Anyway," Liv said kneeling down and taking the floo powder from the pot he was offering. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry," he said replacing the pot of the mantle. "I've got some catching up to do after the full moon last weekend anyway."

So, Remus settled himself at his desk and got to work. He had put in a good amount of time, but Liv had still not emerged from the fire, so he continued on. He was shocked to discover it was a little over 2 months before the final exams would take place. His stomach turned as he realized that, as the school year ended, he and Liv would go their separate ways. The ministry probably wouldn't need Liv guarding Harry during the summer. Would she return to Hogwarts next year? Even if Black still hadn't been caught by then, that didn't mean he would be here teaching. Everyone knew the DADA job was cursed so he never anticipated staying more than a year.

Liv stood up from the fire momentarily to take a few files from the stack on his desk. "Rosita says hi, by the way," she said with a wink, making him blush at the memory of meeting her briefly over the Christmas holiday. Liv turned back to the fire and Remus grabbed her hand to stop her. He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"What's this about," she asked, pleasantly surprised by his display of affection.

"Nothing," he said, still holding her close. 2 more months. Then what?

"Give me 20 more minutes then I'm all yours," she said. They kissed briefly before she returned to the fire.

It was then he heard a strange noise at the window. He looked up. With a shock, he saw Oliver Wood hovering outside the window on his broom tapping on the glass. He quickly moved to open the window and Oliver stepped off his broom and onto the window ledge.

"Sorry, Professor Lupin," he said. "I have to talk to Liv. It's urgent."

Remus didn't waste any time, and pulled Liv out of the fire. "Remus, I said 20 minutes- Oliver?-" she said, looking confused.

"Liv, its Fred and George," he said. "They're on their way to use that secret passage right now!"

"What," she said standing up.

"That secret passage to Hogsmead they told us about. They'll be leaving any second to go get candy and butter beers to celebrate their birthday with the boys in their dormitory. I overheard them at lunch just now. They're heading up the stairs. I flew so I'd get here faster. I thought you might want to know. If that's how Black is getting in-"

"Oliver, you're wonderful," Liv said squeezing his arm and dashing to the door. "Remus, come with me, I'm going to need your help. Oliver, tell the person in the fire I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Remus followed Liv out of his office and hurried toward the corridor with the witch statue that concealed the secret passage. Thankfully, it wasn't far. They stopped just around the corner.

"I need you to come up with an excuse to take them away from that statue, something that will keep them busy for a while," Liv said. "I'll search the tunnel for Black or signs he's been there."

"It's too dangerous. I'll search the tunnel," Remus contested. He didn't want Liv to go. If she found paw prints in the tunnel, questions about how an animal got down there might arise and his long kept secret might be exposed.

"I don't have any authority to stop Fred and George going down there, but you're their teacher. And I'll be just fine, I am an auror after all," she said as she pulled out her pocket watch which began to vibrate due to the spell she had placed on the statue to alert her of any movement. "They're here. Go!"

20 minutes later, Remus returned to his office. Oliver Wood was sitting in a chair by the fire waiting.

"What happened," Oliver asked as he closed the door behind him. "Did you catch them in time?"

"Yes, we did, thanks to you," Remus said as he began searching his desk drawer quickly. "I passed them in the corridor hanging out by the statue of the witch and offered them points on their last exam if they cleaned out my grindylowtank today. Seeing as they failed their last exam, they were keen to take me up on it."

"Good thinking," Oliver said, watching him. "Where's Liv?"

"She's gone down into the tunnel," he said pulling out the parchment he was looking for. "She passed us on our way up and the twins stopped her, whispered something to her and passed her something."

"What did they say," Oliver asked confused.

"That's what I need you to find out," Remus said, spreading the parchment out. "They're down in the classroom now. Go find out and come tell me, and keep it casual."

Oliver jumped to his feet and left the office. Remus used this valuable time to open the Marauder's Map. He scanned it carefully and let out a sigh of relief. Sirius Black was nowhere in sight. The dot labeled Olivia Audrey was moving quickly through the tunnel toward Hogsmead. She was safe.

Oliver reentered the office as Remus wiped the map clean.

"They asked her to go get the candy and butter beers for them, and gave her a shopping list and some money," he said.

Remus nodded. That's what he thought had happened. The sound of a woman clearing her throat sounded and they both turned to the fire.

"Hello, again," said the American woman in the fire. Remus recognized her as Rosita, Liv's friend and coworker at MACUSA. "Is Liv back yet?"

"No," Remus replied. "She won't be back for a while I imagine. Sorry."

"That's fine," Rosita said. "We'll reschedule. Nice seeing you again, Remus," she said awkwardly. "And nice meeting you, Oliver. Good luck with the quidditch final!"

Oliver thanked her and Rosita's head disappeared from the fire. Remus and Oliver were left alone. An awkward silence began to set in.

"So…" Oliver said fiddling with his broomstick. "I didn't realize that… you and Liv…"

Remus didn't respond right away. Oliver must have seen him kiss Liv through the window before knocking. It said something about Oliver that he hadn't just flown away, but instead delivered his warning to Liv. Maybe he wasn't the jealous type like Remus was.

But something bothered Remus. It'd been nearly 2 months since he and Liv had started sleeping together. Had she really never mentioned him to Oliver?

"I take it she didn't tell you," Remus said trying not to sound as hurt as he felt.

"She did say she'd met someone through her job, but," Oliver broke off, apparently deciding whether or not to say what Liv had told him. "Well, she said she wasn't seeing anyone… But half the things I know about her are lies," he added quickly, as if to soften the blow.

"We have been trying to keep it quiet, for obvious reasons..." But still, he thought to himself, wouldn't she have told him? There was another awkward silence before he continued, "how did you know she'd be up here today?"

"She said she'd be having a meeting today, using your fireplace."

"Oh," Remus said. After another long pause he spoke again. "I hope you're not-" Remus began.

"No," Oliver said quickly with a smile. No, he wasn't jealous. There was another silence, only this one felt a little more comfortable.

Remus nodded. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He and Oliver discussed quidditch over tea, both careful to leave Liv out of the conversation. When Oliver left a half an hour later, they were on good terms. He liked Oliver, and felt bad for being jealous of him before.

Remus opened the map again to check on Liv's progress on the way back from Hogsmead. Suddenly, he felt like he'd been hit in the stomach by a bludger. Liv was in the passage, and coming up quickly on her was Sirius Black.


	40. Chapter 40

Remus ran from the office. Thankfully, there was no one in the corridor so he opened the trap door behind the statue immediately and slid down into the tunnel.

"Lumos," he said, as he ran down the tunnel. His heart raced, wondering if Sirius had already caught up to Liv. He saw movement up ahead.

"Liv," he said stopping to watch the scene before him. "Are you alright?"

"Look! I've found a dog," Liv said excitedly. She was crouching with her hand out toward it.

Remus stared at the dog. He knew exactly who it was. This was Sirius Black's amimagus form. The dog looked up at him, Remus knew that the Sirius recognized him too. The dog approached Liv carefully and allowed her to pet him.

"See, I'm not going to hurt you," she said. The dog snorted and Liv scratched him behind the ears with the attitude of someone who clearly loves dogs. "He must have fallen through the trap door at the candy shop and couldn't get out. Isn't that right, old boy?"

Remus "Careful, Liv. That dog looks wild," Remus said cautiously. Should he tell Liv who the dog really was? It could still attack her. Why hadn't Sirius attacked her already? Sirius knew how skilled a dueler Liv was by now, maybe he was trying to sneak up on her before, but now that Remus had arrived, he was waiting to see if Remus would reveal his identity.

"He only looks wild," Liv said. "But he actually seems quite tame. Come on, boy. Let's take you back to Hogsmead. That's a good boy. What are you doing down here anyway," she directed at Remus as she began to walk back down the tunnel, the dog Sirius trotting along beside her.

"I just wanted to check on you," he said carefully. Anything they said Sirius would know. He didn't want Sirius to know he had their old map, or that Liv was an auror. He had to keep Liv from talking in case she said anything about her auror meeting. So, he began to tell her about the twins cleaning out the grindylow tank.

"Well, at least you don't have to do it now. It's a really nasty job."

"No wonder you skipped the detention I gave you where you had to clean it out," Remus said. Liv laughed, but he was still watching the dog for a reaction. Sirius seemed to be listening intently, gathering information. Hopefully with that comment, he'd think Liv was just a student.

"Maybe you should give me detention again," Liv said. The dog looked very confused by this remark. "We didn't get to see each other last weekend, and we lost our afternoon together today too, what with my-"

"Speaking of this afternoon," Remus interrupted just in time. "I realized we have only 2 months left before term ends."

"2 months," Liv repeated in thought. "Wow. Sometimes it feels like it's been forever and other times it feels like I barely started my-"

"There's something else I need to tell you," he interrupted again before Liv could say anything about her job.

"What is it?"

He didn't want to have to do this, but there he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Oliver Wood knows about us." The dog looked back at him, confused still. "He saw us in my office this afternoon."

The dog looked at Remus and scowled.

"Really," Liv said surprised. "How did he react?"

"Surprisingly well," Remus said. "But he did say you told him you weren't seeing anyone." Liv must have picked up on the hurt in his voice.

"That was weeks ago I told him that, at the Hogsmead weekend in February. I mean, we hadn't really started seeing each other at that point, we'd just had that quickie in your office- what's wrong old boy," Liv said.

The dog had halted and growled at Remus. Well, now Sirius believed he was romantically involved with a student. It wasn't great, but it was better than him knowing Liv's true identity and attacking her. Remus hated all these secrets. It was bloody confusing keeping track of them all.

"Anyway," Liv continued, "I'm not too worried, Oliver knows how to keep a secret. Come on, old boy, what did you stop for? We're nearly there. He looks hungry, Remus. We should buy him a treat from the animal emporium. You'd like that, wouldn't you old boy," Liv said petting the dog affectionately again. "What do you think he'd like? Something bacon flavored?"

"Ogden's Old Firewhisky," Remus said under his breath. Liv hadn't heard, but Sirius did, and he looked at Remus with what he knew was a smirk. That was Sirius' preferred drink after all.

They continued down the tunnel in silence for a while. "2 months…" Liv said quietly. She had evidently been thinking about leaving Hogwarts… or leaving him.

They reached the ladder and they stopped walking. Liv paused. "Remus," she said. "Do you know if you'll still be teaching next year?"

"I don't know. Everyone knows the job is cursed. I suppose I'll be lucky if I walk away with my life," he joked.

"Right." Liv paused again, thinking. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but if there is any chance you'll be here next year, and I'll be back to-"

Remus couldn't let her finish the sentence in front of Sirius, so he grabbed her and kissed her. Liv, mistaking this as a sudden burst of passion, kissed him back passionately. The dog barked and Remus felt his 2 front paws on his arm pushing him away from Liv.

"Poor thing. You know where we are and you're anxious to get out, aren't you old boy," Liv said.

Liv went up first to check the way was clear. Remus awkwardly hoisted the dog up to her, the tail whacking him in the face, which he knew was deliberate. They carefully snuck out of the candy shop by the back door.

"Liv, we shouldn't be seen together in the village. You go ahead to the animal emporium and I'll take him to the forest over there," Remus suggested. Thankfully, Liv agreed and she left.

As soon as she was out of sight, chaos erupted. Remus reached for his wand at the same time the dog jumped up on him, knocking him to the ground. They struggled and the dog bit his wrist, causing him to drop his wand. The dog grabbed it in his mouth and run with it into the forest. Remus ran after it, but the dog was much faster. Ahead of him, Sirius Black took his human form.

"Sirius," Remus said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Well, well, Remus. It's been a long time," Sirius said, pointing his wand at him.

"12 years," Remus replied. What could he do? He was unarmed.

"Fucking teenagers now, are we? That's really sick, you know that," Sirius said.

"Don't pretend you have the moral authority here," Remus said, choosing not to correct Sirius on Liv's real age. "You murdered 13 people."

Sirius laughed. It was the same laugh Remus had heard a million times, but today it sounded colder.

"Did I? You don't know the-" Sirius broke off sharply.

He must have seen movement through the trees. Was Liv coming? Had she seen him? Sirius dropped Remus' wand, turned back into a dog, and ran. Remus ran too, but by the time he reached his fallen wand, the dog was out of sight. Sirius must not have wanted to duel Liv again. Remus sighed and walked back toward the village. He felt relieved. Liv was safe, and his secrets were safe, for now.

"Oh no. Where's he gone," Liv asked, appearing with a dragon meat flavored dog treat.

"He's run off. He bit me too. I told you he was wild."


	41. Chapter 41

"Damn it," Liv said closing her book forcefully. Not one mention of Wormtail in Hogwarts; A History. She sighed and looked up at the Gryffindor team soaring above her head. It was a cool, clear evening, and she had come down to watch them practicing for their final match.

She sighed. That book was her last hope. When her list of Azkaban prisoners and aurors who'd worked there hadn't yielded any results, she was disappointed. Now, she was frustrated.

She stood up. Maybe a walk would help clear her mind so she could think of some other place to look for Wormtail. Liv exited the stadium and walked around the outside of it. It had to be someone Sirius Black expected to be at Hogwarts, someone he thought he could run into in the boy's dormitory. But who could that be?

Liv stopped suddenly, seeing movement along the edge of the forest. Instinctively, she gripped her wand. She gasped.

"There you are old boy," she said excitedly. The big, black dog she had saved from the secret passage was walking by the edge of the forest. It came out to greet her and Liv knelt down and put a hand out.

"Come here, boy. That's it," she said petting him again. "You ran off before I could give you this," Liv said, reaching into her bag, which was bigger on the inside, and pulled out a dragon meat flavored treat. "Don't tell Remus, though. He's still mad you bit him."

The dog sniffed, as if to say he was glad he'd bit Remus, and took the treat gratefully. Somehow seeing this dog raised her spirits a little.

Liv heard a whistle blow 3 times and knew that signaled the end of practice. She began to head back. Surprisingly, the dog walked alongside her. "Come on, boy. You must know there's balls to fetch over there, huh?"

By the time she arrived back at the stadium, several of the Gryffindor team members had already left. Liv could see the scarlet robed figures up the path far ahead of her. Only the chasers were left, nodding wearily to Oliver's final instructions. Liv approached the group.

"Almost done, Oliver," she asked putting her arms around him.

"I've just got a couple more things to tell the chasers," Oliver said, not responding to Liv's affection.

"We've got practice tomorrow night too. I'm sure whatever it is can wait," Alicia said.

"But-" Oliver began.

"Wood, we've been here 2 hours. Can it wait until practice tomorrow. We've got homework," Katie said, cutting him off.

"I suppose, but I-" Oliver tried again, but again was broken off.

"Liv, take Oliver to the changing rooms for a good snog so we can get away," Angelina said.

The girls all laughed, and Oliver rolled his eyes, but he was amused.

"Alright, until tomorrow then," Oliver conceded. "Only because I don't want to keep my girlfriend waiting any longer," he said pulling Liv into a kiss.

The chasers left and Oliver and Liv entered the stadium again, hand in hand. The black dog followed them inside. As they stepped onto the field, they separated.

"Nice touch kissing me in front of the others," Liv said summoning the practice quaffles to her and putting them in a bin.

"Thanks. I figured someone might notice if I always wait for you to kiss me first. Where'd you get that mangy old dog," Oliver asked. The dog turned on Oliver and snarled.

"He followed me up here from the forest. It's that one I told you we saved from the secret passage." Liv picked up an old, semi-inflated quaffle. "Go on, boy. Fetch!" The dog watched it go, but didn't run after it.

"You'd make a shit chaser with a throw like that," Oliver teased.

"Shut up," Liv said with a grin. "You're not much of an athlete either, are you old boy," Liv said summoning the quaffle and scratching the dog behind the ears.

"How did your research go," Oliver asked as they carried the equipment into the storage closet, the dog bobbing along behind them. "Any leads?"

"None," Liv said. "I've looked everywhere but I haven't found anything."

They entered the changing room, and the dog followed closely behind them. Liv slumped onto a bench while Oliver took off his gear. The dog came and sat beside her and she pet him absentmindedly. "I don't know where else to look for this Wormtail person."

The dog's tail stopped wagging and he sat quietly.

"I mean, if Sirius Black mentioned this Wormtail person right before he tried to kill Harry, he must be important. I've looked everywhere I can think of; lists of current and former students and professors, Azkaban prisoners, Azkaban guards, portraits, ghosts. I even found a book with Black's family tree in it, and nothing."

Oliver frowned. "Maybe it's a reference to a spell or something. You know, like how the Wronski Feint was named for Josef Wronski."

"I actually got that reference," Liv teased. She had learned a lot about quidditch from Oliver the last few months. "And it's a good idea," Liv said, frowning too. "I was going to ask Remus about- sorry, professor Lupin – "

The dog growled at Remus' name.

"I know, old boy. You don't like him. Anyway, I don't get to see him alone very much, and when I do, I keep forgetting to ask if he's heard of Wormtail."

"I can understand why," Oliver said with a wink. "Do you two do much talking, or is it more-"

"Oliver," Liv interrupted, but she seemed amused.

"So, that's where you've been spending your Sunday afternoons," Oliver continued. "Everyone thinks we're together those days, but we both know that's not true. I'm down here working on strategies. You told me you sleep on Sunday afternoons I just didn't realize you were sleeping with-" Oliver teased, but Liv cut him off again.

"Oliver!"

Oliver laughed. "Well, as your fake boyfriend, I just want to say I approve of your real one. You have to admit, it's a good match. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the undercover auror."

The dog looked up at Liv with an odd look on his canine face. Liv supposed she pet him a little too roughly. The black dog shook, as if shaking water off his back.

"And in case he's still worried, you can tell Lupin I'm not jealous," Oliver said.

Liv smiled. "He is a pretty jealous lover."

"Speaking of jealousy," Oliver said. "Remember those gossiping Slytherin girls? I think one of them has a bit of a thing for me, so you'd better watch your back."

"Please. I've dueled a mass murderer twice. I'm not afraid of a jealous teenager. Come on, let's get up to the castle. Goodbye, old boy," Liv said to the dog, scratching him one last time behind the ears.

The dog barked happily and ran off into the forest.


	42. Chapter 42

"Good luck in class," Liv said as she took off her uniform and hung it on the wardrobe.

"I'll need it," Remus said as he gathered up his papers and books. "These 5th years are so behind for their OWLs."

Liv noticed he was preoccupied with his lesson plan which was good. He wasn't paying attention to the potion bottle in her hand.

"See you in an hour," Liv said as she took a swig from the potion bottle and lay down to sleep on his bed. Remus closed the door behind him.

She waited with her eyes closed until she was sure he was down in the classroom. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Liv hadn't taken a sleeping potion. If Remus had been more aware he might have noticed the color was off. Hopefully it was convincing and he'd believe she was sleeping.

Now it was time to get to work finding that old parchment.

Liv had had tea with Severus that day before. It had gone well, they had chatted politely and even connected over a shared interest in legilimency and occlumency. They'd had a nice time.

As she was leaving, Snape had politely said, "if there is any help you need in your security, please don't hesitate to come see me."

"Actually," Liv said, "there is something you could help me with. Have you ever heard of the name Wormtail?"

To her surprise, Snape looked stunned. "Where did you hear that name?"

His reaction as off putting, so Liv lied and said, "that's just it, I can't remember. I seem to remember it had something to do with Sirius Black, but I don't remember where I heard it or read it. Do you know of this Wormtail person?"

Snape paused and it was impossible to read the expression on his face. "It's funny you should mention it. I read that name somewhere recently too."

"Where," Liv asked, her heart beating faster.

"On an old piece of parchment that belongs to Remus Lupin."

Liv became more anxious as Snape continued. Snape had found it on Harry Potter's person, and when Remus arrived and saw that Snape had seen it, he confiscated it from Harry.

"It was all very suspicious," Snape had said. "Lupin seemed anxious that I had found it. If you ask me, I believe Remus gave that parchment to Potter and then took it back once he knew that I knew thatPotter had it. What the parchment is, or why Remus was so anxious to keep it secret, I have no idea."

All night as Liv sat up on guard she wondered what it could mean. She knew Severus and Remus didn't get along, that there was some rivalry between them since their school days. Minerva had let it slip one day that Severus accused Remus of helping Sirius Black into the school. Minerva said the headmaster got after Snape for suggesting it, so Liv assumed there was nothing to it. But now…

Liv searched Remus' desk in his sitting room as carefully as she could so he wouldn't notice anything had been moved. She moved on to look in Remus' office. She could hear him speaking in the classroom below and the muffled sound of students practicing spells.

And then she found it. An old parchment exactly as Snape had described. This was it. She closed the drawer and took it back into Remus' bedroom. She checked her watch, she still had time before he would be coming back to wake her up from her nap.

Liv set the parchment on the bed in front of her and raised her wand. Just as Snape instructed, she began to speak.

"I, Olivia Audrey, Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States, command you to reveal your secrets."

Words magically appeared on the parchment. Liv, her heart pounding, began to read.

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs wish Miss Audrey a good afternoon._

Wormtail. At last! More words began to appear.

 _Mr. Moony wishes to know how he may be of service to Miss. Audrey._

 _Mr. Padfoot notes that Mr. Moony seems eager to speak with Miss. Audrey._

 _Mr. Prongs requests Mr. Padfoot wait his turn._

 _Mr. Moony seconds the motion._

"What the fuck," Liv said out loud. What was going on? But more words appeared and so Liv continued to read.

 _Mr. Padfoot notes that Miss. Audrey has an excellent vocabulary._

 _Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Padfoot._

 _Mr. Prongs disagrees with Mr. Padfoot and requests Miss. Audrey use stronger language in future._

 _Mr. Moony requests a return to the topic of Miss. Audrey's needs._

Whatever Liv was expecting, it wasn't that. "What the fuck is this thing?"

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauder's Map, a resource for all magical mischief-makers at Hogwarts._

 _Mr. Moony invites Miss Audrey to open the parchment to view its contents._

Liv opened the parchment which revealed a stunning map of the castle and grounds. Little labeled dots representing people moved along the map. "So… you're a map of Hogwarts and everyone in it." She flipped back to the front to read what was written.

 _Mr. Prongs compliments Miss. Audrey for stating the obvious, and wonders if that is the kind of quality work they do at the American auror office._

"Well, Mr. Prongs, you're kind of a prick," Liv said, although she was half amused.

 _Mr. Padfoot agrees with Miss. Audrey._

 _Mr. Wormtail suggests Miss. Audrey's strong words are unnecessary as Mr. Prongs was just having fun._

 _Mr. Moony believes Miss. Audrey's expression is perfectly justified, and offers his compliments to Miss. Audrey for her excellent judge of character._

 _Mr. Prongs wonders if Mr. Moony would like to be left alone with Miss. Audrey._

 _Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs, and asks when their wedding is._

 _Mr. Mooney requests Mr. Padfoot piss off._

This was all very strange. "Alright, let's get down to business. I'd like to speak to Wormtail," Liv said to the map. It took a few moments before the next words appeared.

 _Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment at that request, as there has never been a girl who expressed interest in Mr. Wormtail._

 _Mr. Prongs would like it noted that Mr. Wormtail is thoroughly embarrassed at having been addressed by Miss Audrey._

 _Mr. Padfoot would also like it noted that Mr. Moony is jealous of the attention Miss. Audrey is giving Mr. Wormtail._

 _Mr. Moony requests Mr. Padfoot shut up._

 _Mr. Wormtail wishes to know what he can do for Miss. Audrey._

"I'd like to know your relationship to Sirius Black."

 _Mr. Wormtail informs Miss. Audrey that he is a friend of Sirius Black._

 _Mr. Padfoot wishes for Miss. Audrey to know that Sirius Black is a much better choice of boyfriend than Mr. Wormtail._

 _Mr. Prongs suggests Miss. Audrey would prefer Mr. Moony._

 _Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Prongs._

 _Mr. Padfoot disagrees with Mr. Prongs._

 _Mr. Prongs states that neither Sirius Black nor Mr. Padfoot could never date Miss. Audrey._

 _Mr. Padfoot takes offense at Mr. Prong's comment and requests an explanation._

 _Mr. Prongs believes there is no way Mr. Padfoot could land an auror as a girlfriend._

 _Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Prongs and suggests Mr. Padfoot try his luck somewhere else._

 _Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Prongs and Mr. Wormtail, and suggests Mr. Padfoot's only true love can be found in a mirror._

Liv was beginning to wonder if this was a prank Severus was playing on her. "Look, all I want to know is-"

"Liv?" Remus was standing behind her, his expression stern. Had it really been an hour already? Before Liv could respond, Remus grabbed the parchment out of her hands and began to read. Liv had a hard time reading his expression as he read what Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs had written. Was he amused? Horrified? Embarrassed?

"Who told you about this map," Remus said.

"Not important," Liv replied.

"Where did you hear the name Wormtail?"

"Not important," Liv said, a little louder this time. "What's important is why you didn't tell me you had a map to-" And she shivered as the memory hit her. "Hang on, you did tell me about it! The first time we talked in your office, you said you and some friends made a map in your 5th year!"

Liv snatched the map back and read over the comments again until she found it. "No wonder these guys all acted like 15 year old boys." And there is was.

 _Mr. Padfoot would also like it noted that Mr. Moony is jealous of the attention Miss. Audrey is giving Mr. Wormtail._

"You never did hide your jealousy well," Liv said, tossing the map aside. She was angry, angry with him for withholding information, and angry with herself for being so stupid.

Remus swallowed hard but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Moony was a nickname I assume. No need to ask why "Moony", Liv said, folding her arms. Why had she never considered Wormtail could be a nickname? "Who are the rest of these people?" But she had an idea who one of them was.

Remus sighed and said quietly, "Mr. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Prongs was James Potter, and Mr. Padfoot is Sirius Black."

Liv stood silently for a long time, trying to take everything in.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Remus. Have you been helping Sirius Black enter the cast-"

"No," Remus said with conviction. "I would never-" he began, but Liv interrupted.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"


	43. Chapter 43

Liv woke up slowly, a throbbing pain in her head. She reached up to find it covered in bandages, particularly over her ears. She opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing. She began to remember what happened.

As the final quidditch match drew nearer, the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry became heated. Suddenly, Sirius Black wasn't the only threat to Harry's security. After Harry had nearly been pushed down the moving staircases Oliver pleaded with Liv to keep an eye on him. So she began tailing Harry around the castle and fending off hexes without anyone being the wiser.

But one day, everything went wrong all at the same time.

"If only we can get Potter in the hospital wing so he can't fly in the match," one boy Slytherin boy had said to his friends, looking at Harry and Ron who were sitting nearby on a bench in the courtyard.

"If you can do it you'll be a hero," said another.

Unfortunately for Liv, a Slytherin girl who had a crush on Oliver Wood chose that moment to confront Liv.

"Well if it isn't ogre faced Olivia," the girl said to her friend. "Oliver and Olivia. You're both so self-obsessed you're dating someone with practically the same name."

Liv tried to ignore the girl and keep an ear out for what the other Slytherins were plotting against Harry, but that only angered the girl further. In an instant, both the Slytherin boys and the girl pulled their wands on their respective targets, forcing Liv to choose to defend an attack against herself or an attack against Harry. With a sigh, Liv made her choice. She disarmed the Slytherin boys, their wands flew into the fountain and she froze the water so they were unable to get them. A second later she was on the ground clutching at her head in pain.

And so Liv spent the next several days in the hospital wing with leaks growing out of her ears. Madam Pomfrey had a hard time to fix her up; the girl mispronounced the spell and they couldn't figure out what the original spell was supposed to have been. After a few days though Liv was finally on the mend.

Oliver came to visit frequently. He thanked her for "taking one for the team", and teased her about how she could "fight off Sirius Black but not a jealous schoolgirl".

Liv had other visitors too, some friends like Cedric from her year, Percy and his girlfriend, Hermione stopped by to bring her something to read, and even Harry Potter stopped by with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

But there was one person who hadn't come to see her. She hadn't had much time to think about him at first, but as the days passed, his absence was more and more noticeable.

"Bad news, Liv," Oliver said, coming to sit down by her one afternoon. "Madam Pomfrey says you won't be allowed to come to the match tomorrow."

Liv set down the book she was reading and smiled at Oliver's indignation. "It's fine, really. I've got to rest tomorrow during the day because I'll be back at work tomorrow night. Everyone will be distracted with the outcome of the match, so Sirius Black might take this opportunity to slip into the castle. I've got to be ready."

"I still owe you for protecting my seeker. These are for you," he said, handing her a box of chocolates.

"I've trained you well," Liv said with a wink. "Wait, you didn't go down through that tunnel to get these from the candy shop did you? You know how dangerous that is."

"I had some help…" Oliver said with a knowing look and handing Liv a second box of chocolates.

She didn't have to ask who these were from. She and Remus hadn't spoken since their fight. She felt confused. She was angry with him, but she missed him too. She hadn't told Oliver what happened.

"I think he misses you," Oliver said cheerfully.

"What makes you say that?"

"The chocolates were his idea."

Liv wasn't ready to decide how she left about the chocolates from Remus, so she changed the subject.

"Did you get what I asked for?"

Oliver nodded and pulled out a very small potion bottle and passed it to Liv.

"And you remembered to tell Rosita this was-"

"Off the record," Oliver finished. "Her sister managed to get some from her professor's storeroom. There isn't much, but there is no record of it on your official reports."

"Good... And no," Liv said as Oliver opened his mouth, "I can't tell you why I need it."

Oliver left shortly after to get a good night's sleep before the match the next day.

Liv got up the next morning and watched from the window of the hospital wing as the students and staff made their way down to the quidditch pitch. Even Madam Pomfrey was going down in case things got nasty. Liv was slightly disappointed she wouldn't be able to watch the final match, but at the same time she was glad to have one last day to rest. She had been working hard the last few months, sleeping a little at a time, and sometimes not at all. Only now that she was well rested did she realize just how tired her job was making her.

Liv suddenly thought she might be the only living person in the whole castle. That's why the footsteps behind her startled her so much. Liv turned quickly around to see Remus enter the hospital wing.

"Aren't you going to watch the match," Liv asked, turning away back to the window. She didn't bother with hello.

"I'll go down later. I wanted to see you first. This seemed like the only chance to speak to you without fear of being walked in on."

Liv didn't say anything.

Remus continued, "I wanted to apologize for not being straightforward with you… and I have something for you."

"No amount of chocolate is going to-" Liv stopped when she heard a rustling sound of paper. She turned to see him unfolding his old map and laying it out on her bed. He pulled out his wand.

"To open the map you say, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. The map has everything on it, from secret rooms and passages, people living and dead, see? Moaning Myrtle in this girl's bathroom right now. I've been watching the map for Sirius Black and keeping an eye on Harry… I want you to have it now."

Liv hadn't expected this. It was one thing to apologize, it was another to give her the map that had caused their fight. It had been a brutal fight too. Liv accused him of keeping the map from her all along, he retorted saying he only recently came into possession of it. That only made her angrier because he still hadn't told her when he got it back. He was angry that she was taking advice from Snape, who he knew must have told her about it and who has been trying to get him fired. Besides, he didn't mean any harm by keeping the map to himself, or so he said, because when Liv asked him why he hadn't told her about it, he wouldn't answer.

In the days that followed, Liv's imagination swirled with conspiracies of him getting her into bed to keep her from investigating Snape's suspicions that he'd been helping Black all along. There was only one thing to do, and she was ready.

"I have something for you too," Liv said. She reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and pulled out a tiny potion bottle.

"Veritaserum," Remus said, eyeing the potion. He looked anxious, which didn't make Liv feel any better.

"I need to ask you a few questions, but I don't know if…" she broke off before saying I don't know if I can trust you to answer honestly.

Remus stood silently for a long time. Liv half expected him to walk out.

"I never lied to you," he said finally.

"But you weren't honest with me either."

After another tense pause, Remus put out his hand. As Liv passed him the bottle, their hands touched briefly, and in a glance they both realized how much they had missed each other's touch.

Remus drank the potion and Liv began.

"How long have you known I'm an auror?"

"Since February, the night you told me about it in my office."

Liv sighed. She had been very anxious about that, wondering if he had been fooling her all along.

"Have you ever touched my pocket watch?"

"Yes."

"Have you tampered with it?"

"No."

"Have you tampered with my tripwire spells?"

"No."

Liv felt a weight lift from her shoulders. At least Remus hadn't tampered with the security spells she had been using to alert her if any person from outside the school got close to the Gryffindor common room. But if Remus hadn't tampered with her watch, why didn't it alert her before Sirius Black got into the common room? Liv didn't have time to think of it. Coni had only been able to provide a small amount of the potion at such short notice, and Liv had prepared her few questions carefully before the potion wore off.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Sirius Black were close at school?"

"I didn't want you to think I was helping him into the school. We were very close but that was years ago, before he… I can't reconcile the Sirius Black I knew with the Sirius Black who killed those people. I don't know why he did what he did. Maybe it would be easier for me to let it go if I knew the reason, but I don't think I'll ever find that out. The point is, I didn't want you to suspect me of helping him."

"And have you been helping Sirius Black enter the castle?"

"No."

"Do you know how he has been getting in?"

"I believe he's been using the passage from Honeydukes, but I don't know that for a fact."

There was so much she wanted to ask him, why he'd kept the map secret, if he gave the map to Harry to lure him out of the castle, if there was any information he was keeping from her, but there wasn't time. She asked him the question she needed an answer to the most.

"Do you intend to cause harm to Harry Potter?"

"No," Remus said firmly. "And I wouldn't help anyone who wanted to cause him harm either."

"Have you caused Harry any harm already?"

"I set a boggart on him in the form of a dementor, but only because he asked me to teach him to cast a patronus. I also dropped him once as a baby, but it was an accident," Remus said, and he seemed surprised to hear himself say it thanks to the truth potion.

They both smiled a little in spite of themselves. It lightened the mood between them, but it couldn't repair the damage that had already been done.

Remus took from Liv's silence she had finished her questions. He left quietly.

"Remus," Liv said. He stopped by the door and turned back to her. "Thanks for the chocolates."


	44. Chapter 44

Remus passed through the rows of students in the great hall. The enchanted ceiling above them was gray and threatened rain. His 7th years were gathered at the tables studying for their NEWT exams next week. A student would flag him down and he'd spend a few minutes helping them before moving on to the next one. It had been difficult to get them ready for the exam but he was feeling good overall about their chances now.

Among with the 7th years, were a handful of other students, including one "6th year" girl seated next to her "boyfriend" as he studied.

He chanced a glace over to her again. He was glad Liv was looking down at her book this time. Twice they'd made eye contact before both looking away awkwardly.

Things hadn't improved much since their talk in the hospital wing a few weeks before. At least they were talking again, if you could call saying "how are you" and "fine, thanks" talking. They no longer were spending Sundays together, or having tea or coffee during the week. Liv was still napping in his bed, he had offered again and she accepted for the sake of her job, but she would come only after his class had begun and would leave before it ended. He wouldn't have known she was there at all except for the faint smell of her perfume that lingered.

This wasn't how he thought their last few weeks at Hogwarts together would go.

A student raised their hand and he moved over to help. Then another. He glanced up at Liv again and she quickly looked away, she had been watching him too. He wondered if she was missing his company s much as he missed hers.

The next time he looked over at her, she was looking around cautiously at the students near her before pulling an old parchment out of her bag. She opened it carefully, covering her mouth with a hand in a fake yawn, her wand casually pointed at his old map, hiding the fact she was saying the password to unlock it.

Another student signaled their need for help and he lost track of what Liv was doing. A few moments later he chanced a glance up at Liv and noticed something had changed about her. She looked grave and was telling a confused looking Oliver something before leaving the hall. A few seconds later, Oliver raised his hand.

He went over as quickly as he dared. "How can I help you, Oliver?"

"Could you look this over for me, sir," Oliver said passing him a notebook. He took it, noticing there was something inside. He opened it to find his map had been closed inside and there was a note scribbled on the notebook page.

Come or send backup, fast!

With a racing heart, he scanned the map quickly looking for Liv's name and her location. His first thought was to check 3rd floor and the passage leading to the village, but Liv wasn't there. He looked anxiously until he at last saw her moving quickly down toward the covered bridge. At the edge of the bridge was a dot labeled Sirius Black.

Thunder broke out and he realized the rain was now pouring overhead. Perhaps Black was prowling the grounds in his dog form and was escaping the rain by ducking into the covered bridge. Whatever Black was doing there, he had to act fast. He scanned the map for the other teachers but they were far away from the great hall.

"Good work here, Oliver," he said trying to sound casual. "I wonder if I could interrupt your studies for a moment. Would you mind delivering a message to professor McGonagall for me?"

Remus led Oliver out of the hall and told him quickly. "Go to Minerva's office and tell her to come to the great hall at once. Tell her I'll be somewhere on the grounds with Liv. She might have seen something there and we've gone to investigate." Oliver nodded and ran quickly up the staircases and Remus ran toward the courtyard.

The chilly rain was pouring now as Remus pelted to the bridge. He could already tell Liv wasn't at the end of it. As he reached the place on the map Sirius had been, he looked down the sloping hill trying to spot Liv through the heavy rain. He thought he saw movement down by the edge of the forest and went as fast as he could trying not to slip on the muddy ground.

It was Liv and she had stopped just inside the forbidden forest. He stopped next to her. Her hair and clothes were soaked through.

"I lost him, again," Liv said dejectedly.

Remus' heart pounded, wondering if Liv now knew the secret he had been keeping from her. "What happened?"

"He wasn't at the bridge by the time I got there. I thought I saw movement down the hill so I ran after it, but he was fast, strangely fast actually. I'm not even sure it was him… but it must have been… it looked like… never mind. I don't know what I saw."

"Come on," Remus said. "I've got the map still. Let's get somewhere dry to open it."

Without speaking they both moved in the direction of Hagrid's hut of the edge of the forest. They knocked, but there was no answer. Liv called in, but again there was no answer.

"Do you think he'd mind," Liv asked.

"No, Hagrid's a friend, I'm sure it's fine," Remus said and they entered, careful not to track mud into the house.

The hut was warm and dry, and there was a fire going in the fireplace. Remus pulled the map out of an inside pocket and it was miraculously still dry. He lay it on the table and they looked at it together. There was no sign of Sirius Black.

"That area of the forest doesn't show on the map after a certain point," he said pointing to it.

"I'm not going in their blind," Liv said, blinking water out of her eyes from her soaked hair. "He's either gone or he could be hiding, hoping I'll follow him in so he can jump out and attack me."

"We'll just watch it closely for a while," Remus said.

"I'll make tea," Liv said shivering.

Remus look up at the rafters where an owl was perched, snoozing. Remus found a parchment and quill and wrote a quick note to Minerva saying it was a false alarm. He roused the sleeping owl, who did not seemed pleased to have been woken, let alone to have to deliver a note in this weather. But with a prod, it flew off into the rain toward the castle.

"What was that about," Liv asked, and Remus explained as he searched for mugs.

"I think he's given up on using the tunnel from Honeydukes," Liv said taking off her robes and cardigan, hanging them to dry by the fire.

"I agree," Remus said, following her lead and taking off his soaking robe and jacket. "He must be trying to find another way in."

"He's been skulking near the edge of the forest recently," Liv said. "I thought he might be waiting for Harry to come onto the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures or quidditch practice, but so far he hasn't tried to get too close to the castle, until today anyway."

"Still no sign of him," Remus said, checking the map again and taking an oversized mug of tea from Liv. They seated themselves at Hagrid's table, sitting close so they could both watch the map. He felt Liv shiver and beside him, so he took two blankets from Hagrid's shelf and draped one around her and the other around himself.

There was a comfortable silence that settled between them as they quietly sipped their tea, similar to how things had been between them weeks before. All they heard was the crackling of the fire and the rain pounding on the roof.

"Are you going back to America for the summer," Remus asked politely.

"Probably. Next week I'll have a meeting with the minister and headmaster to figure out our next steps. I don't think they'll need me for the summer, but I'll probably be back for next year." They sat quietly again for a while before Liv continued. "Snape says you're not coming back next year, is that true?"

He shrugged. "The job is cursed so no one lasts more than a year. Besides, if the curse doesn't manifest itself in the next few days, Snape will probably take the responsibility on himself to curse me."

Liv laughed. "Where will you go?"

"Anywhere I can find work."

"Maybe you don't have to go anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you leave the DADA job, maybe you could be hired in another position. You know History of Magic is being taught by a ghost, a boring one too. It's just that… if I come back it'll be strange if you're not here…."

Remus got the sense suddenly that Liv was trying admit in a small way that she would miss him if he wasn't around.

They looked at each other and the familiar closeness set in again. Their faces drew closer, their eyes closed, their lips met...

The door swung open and they parted instantly as Hagrid lumbered in, wearing a large rain coat.

"Merlin's beard, that's some hellish weather, eh? I saw you two take cover from up at the castle. Yer welcome to stay until the rain lets up. I think I've got some of me famous rock cakes around here somewhere. Pour us a cup of tea, will ya? Anymore of this rain and the giant squid will come swimming into me garden."


	45. Chapter 45

"Liv?"

"What," Liv said looking up. She had been staring at the lake's shimmery surface, thinking about her meeting earlier that morning with the headmaster Dumbledore, Shakelbolt, and the Minister of Magic. "Sorry, Oliver, I wasn't listening. Lost in thought."

Liv and Oliver were sitting outside on the grounds. With their exams finished, they were enjoying the sun in the late afternoon and Liv was taking in as much of the ambiance of Hogwarts as she could before-

Oliver interrupted her thoughts. "I was asking if you had a chance to, you know…"

In spite of how she was feeling, Liv smiled at Oliver as a blush crept across his cheeks.

"I did."

"And," he said anxiously.

"She was very impressed you'd won the quidditch cup."

Oliver sighed and his blush got redder. "Is that all she said?"

"Rosita also said she's hoping to get tickets to the World Cup this summer and wanted to know if you're going too."

"I am going, definitely," Oliver said trying to mask just how excited he was.

Oliver had confessed to Liv a few weeks previously that he and Rosita had hit it off when they talked through the fireplace while Liv and Remus were stopping Fred and George from entering the hidden passage to Hogsmead. As it turned out, Rosita liked Oliver too, and Liv became the intermediary as they became more and more interested in each other.

"Just remember you'll be meeting her for the first time there then. You've never met before, never heard of each other before. We can't let anyone make the connection between her and me."

"I'll be careful. You're not coming to the World Cup then?"

"No, I've got to go back home for the summer."

"I forgot to ask, what did the minister say about you coming back next year?"

Liv opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment she looked up to see Remus strolling up the grounds, his third year students having just finished their exams. He spotted Liv and their eyes met and he touched his tie. That was their signal he was heading back to his office.

"Speaking of long-distance relationships..." Oliver said giving Liv a knowing smile.

Liv waited a few minutes before following Remus up to his office. She found him in a crowded corridor. He must have been delayed along the way.

"Professor?"

"Miss. Park, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word about my final exam yesterday."

"You too, huh? Alright, step into my classroom."

Once the door was closed, they both dropped the student/teacher act.

"Anything on the map while I was in my meeting?"

"No sign of Sirius Black," he said. "Although I haven't checked it since then, I was conducting exams."

"How was your last exam," Liv asked leaning against his desk at the front of the classroom.

"The 3rd years did extremely well. You should have seen Harry take on the boggart. I'm really proud of the progress he has made." Remus stopped for a moment and Liv knew he was collecting himself. "You know, if things had been different, Harry would have grown up knowing who I am. I'm glad that I was able to get to know him and spend time with him at last."

Liv smiled. "I know it's a good thing I didn't get to know Harry, so it wasn't obvious I was protecting him, but I wish I could have gotten to know him better." Liv suddenly felt a pang of loss.

"How did your meeting with the Minister go," Remus asked, reading Liv's downcast expression.

"I'm off the job," Liv said as a lump formed in her throat. "I won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year."

"What," he said, clearly shocked. "Weren't they pleased with your work?"

"Yes, they all said that I've done well. But Shaklebolt thinks that Sirius Black won't try to get Harry while he's at Hogwarts again. He'll know Harry is too well protected here, so he'll try during the summer instead. So, they've decided to put two aurors near his aunt and uncle's house instead of have me come back," Liv said with a pained smile.

Liv had always taken it as a given that she'd be returning next year, at least if Sirius Black was still on the loose. She hadn't expected this.

"Damn, I'm sorry," Remus said.

"Me too."

The realization grew on them both. Remus had always said he's probably not coming back, and now Liv too was definitely not coming back. She'd be leaving the country too. Where did that leave them? They had only just reinstated their friendship and were just starting to rekindle their relationship too.

Liv reached out a hand for Remus and he took it he pulled her into a hug that expressed more than they could have in words. She reached up and kissed him, wondering how many more of these they would enjoy. Remus must have been thinking the same thing too because he kissed her back passionately.

"What do you say," Liv said. "For old time's sake?"

Remus hesitated.

"Tonight is the full moon. As long as you're gone by sunset…"

"Well, Moony, we'd better get on with it," Liv said pulling him closer to her again.

"Hang on," he said, pulling out his wand and locking the door to his classroom. "I've had enough of people barging in on us."

They kissed as they stumbled up the stairs to his office, undoing each other's ties and buttons as they went, their kisses growing hotter. They stumbled into his office and closed the door. He lifted her up, her legs around his waist.

"Professor Lupin, I'd like to retake the boggart portion of the exam. I know I can do better. I was nervous and-" someone said very quickly, as if it had been rehearsed carefully, but stopped speaking suddenly.

They both jumped so badly Remus nearly dropped Liv on the floor. Liv steadied herself and looked over to see Hermione standing beside a chair. She had obviously been waiting for Remus to return to his office. She looked shocked and embarrassed at what she had just witnessed.

"Uh, Miss. Granger. What are you…" Remus said trying to catch his breath and checking to see if his trousers were still closed.

"I wanted to…" but Hermione was at a loss for words. She looked at Liv who was buttoning her shirt back up and fixing her skirt.

"Hermione, this isn't what it looks like," Liv said quickly. But Hermione was already across the room and out the door.

"So much for being barged in on. Only this time we did the barging," Remus said.

"I'll talk to her," Liv said checking her clothes and leaving the office to follow Hermione.

She caught up with her one floor below.

"Hermione, wait! I've got to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said. "Not to you anyway. I'm going to see Professor McGonagall."

"Come on, just give me a chance to explain. What you saw, it wasn't-"

"I know exactly what I saw," Hermione said.

"No, you really don't."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Just let me-"

"I trusted you! And you told me I could trust him too. Now I see you, the two of you, have been-" but she cut off as a large group of students all exited a classroom and separated Liv from Hermione momentarily. Liv tried to push through them without seeming like she was shoving them out of her way.

Up ahead, she saw Hermione run into Harry and Ron. They said something that made Hermione look quickly at her watch and then leave down another corridor rather than the one she had intended to go down. By the time Liv had passed the group of students, Hermione and the boys had disappeared.

Liv took the stairs and sprinted to Minerva's office, but Hermione was no where in sight. She reached Minerva's office but it was locked.

"Are you looking for me, Olivia," Minerva said as she rounded the corner with Professor Flitwick. She looked cross, but she always looked that way.

"Yes, I was wondering if you've seen Hermione Granger."

"No. Does she want another word about her exam," Minerva said, exasperated.

"No, don't worry. It's not important," Liv said. "I'll just-" She moved to go but Filius interrupted.

"Just a moment, Miss Park." He came closer and said in a whispered tone, "I was sorry to hear you won't be joining us next year. I'll be sorting out the details of your portkey home. I'd like to get the details sorted out now if possible."

Liv reluctantly agreed.


	46. Chapter 46

"Expelliarmus," Remus yelled as he burst through the door of the room on the second floor of the shrieking shack. Harry's wand flew from his hand. With a gesture of his own wand, Remus told Harry to move away from Sirius Black, who he hand pinned to the floor.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we," he said, greeting his old friend. Sirius looked up at him nervously, but he had no need to fear Remus now.

As Remus had been waiting for Liv to return, he opened his old map to check it again. His eyes were drawn to some unusual movement on the grounds. In that moment, his entire world shifted. His heart skipped a beat as he took in in the names on the page. He sat in stunned silence as the realization of what he saw washed over him. Sirius Black had not committed the crime he was sent to Azkaban for.

He sprinted from the room, leaving the map open for Liv to follow later. And now here he stood over his old friend who he could at last call his friend again.

"Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within," Remus said, his wand still pointed at Sirius.

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus," Sirius said.

Remus smiled. Even at wand point Sirius couldn't help but crack a joke. Sirius' eyes still looked concernedly at Remus' wand, wondering what the next move might be. Remus lowered his wand and he saw the instant comprehension dawn on Sirius' face. He helped him up and they embraced as brothers. But their reunion was short-lived.

"I found him," Sirius said gleefully.

"I know," he said. "I understand."

"Let's kill him," Sirius said anxiously.

"No!" Hermione's shouting made them turn to her.

"I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend."

Remus and Sirius shared a look. Remus knew that before they could take any action, they had to explain a few things. But Hermione's next words caught him off guard.

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes," Hermione shouted, pointing at Remus.

Remus froze. He didn't like the way Hermione had said it. She sounded angry and frightened. He glanced at Harry who seemed genuinely shocked. It made his heart sink to think that Harry would be distrustful of him now after he had just started to build a relationship with his dead friend's son.

"How long have you known," Remus asked carefully.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione replied defiantly.

"Well, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever-" Remus began but Hermione interrupted him again.

"That's not all I know about you," she said firmly. "That's not the only reason you're untrustworthy."

Remus nearly smiled. So much had happened in the last half hour he'd nearly forgotten she'd caught him and Liv together.

"Hermione, if you'll allow me to explain," he began, but Hermione interrupted him again.

"He's been sleeping with a student," she said sternly.

"What," Ron said flabbergasted. Harry looked shocked too.

Remus opened his mouth to explain but was surprised to hear Sirius speak first.

"No, he hasn't," Sirius said flippantly, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"I know what I saw," Hermione said.

"You mean you walked in on them actually-" Ron said, his cheeks as red as his hair.

"No, not exactly. But I know what you were about to do," Hermione said awkwardly, blushing too.

"You may have seen something but that doesn't mean you know everything," Sirius shot at Hermione. "No all eye witnesses know what they're seeing," he said bitterly, clearly referencing the eye witnesses that thought they saw him kill Peter.

"Hang on," Remus said turning to Sirius confused. "What do you know about it?"

"Your girlfriend should be more careful about what she says when she thinks she's in safe company. I overheard her talking to that Gryffindor quidditch fanatic one evening. Your girlfriend likes dogs, doesn't she? No wonder she likes you."

Remus sighed, relieved his friend knew the truth about him too, that he was in a relationship with a 21 year old auror, not a 17 year old student.

"What do you mean? What don't I know about her," Hermione said. Remus knew Hermione by now and that she hated not knowing what she thinks she ought to know.

"Liv? Oliver's girlfriend?" Harry asked Hermione, but she didn't reply.

"No, not Oliver's girlfriend," Remus said, his never-failing jealously stinging him slightly at the reference to Oliver. "That was just part of an elaborate a cover story which involved-"

"She's an auror," Sirius interrupted. Remus saw him glance at the rat in Ron's hand which was struggling to break free, and knew Sirius was impatient to get at him. "She's been protecting you all year, Harry. Doing a good job of it too, preventing me from getting too close to your dormitory. Can we move on now?"

At the confused look on the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Remus began, "She was hired from the American Ministry of Magic to-"

"Enough talk Remus," Sirius shouted. "Come on, let's kill him!"


	47. Chapter 47

Liv hurried back along the corridor looking out the window as she went. The sun would be setting soon, but she wanted to see Remus before the full moon rose. She wanted to tell him she'd been held up and unable to catch Hermione, being held up by Flitwick instead. They wouldn't be able to send time together that night, but she would likely find Hermione in her dormitory later.

She knocked on the office door but there was no answer. Liv wondered if he'd already shut himself in his private rooms for his coming transformation. The door was unlocked, and Liv entered carefully.

"Remus?" There was no answer. The room was growing dark and the candles hadn't been lit.

Liv debated knocking on the door of his private rooms to say goodnight. She wondered what it would be like to see him as a werewolf, and she wondered how he would feel knowing she'd seen that side of him. She somehow knew he wouldn't want her to see him like that. Liv decided against checking on him. They weren't that close, they might have been if things had worked out for them since the beginning, but not as their relationship stood now. Would they ever be that close? She was leaving in only a few days and they weren't sure if they wuld ever see each other again.

Seeing the Marauder's Map on the desk, Liv decided to take it with her. Remus had forgotten to wipe it clean so the map of Hogwarts was open for anyone to read. She looked down and was surprised to find Remus wasn't in his private rooms. As she bent down to look at the map, the fading light shone on a golden goblet on the desk. That wasn't here before. Liv felt a jolt of panic realizing that it was filled with a silvery potion. His final wolfsbane potion.

"Fuck."

Liv rummaged around the office looking for a potion bottle. She found one and transferred the potion into it, and quickly returned to the map. Where was he? She scanned the map quickly and there was no trace of him in the castle. She looked again looking more carefully this time. Nothing. She looked out the window again at the setting sun. Damn, he was cutting it close. Liv searched the grounds desperately and this time noticed a strange movement in the corner of the map.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sirius Black, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter moving together through a tunnel heading toward the grounds. Behind them were Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and a name she had not expected; Peter Pettigrew. She blinked at the name, but shook herself out of it. She grabbed the potion bottle and ran from the office. She wondered how Pettigrew could have appeared on the map. She worried that Sirius Black had Harry Potter captive and his friends captive. But the most urgent worry in her mind was what might happen if Remus missed his potion before the full moon.

She ran as fast as she could, down corridors and staircases, into the entrance hall, and out onto the grounds. She checked the map again as she ran down the grassy slopes, hoping she would make it in time.

The sun had set now, but the moon hadn't yet risen. Up ahead she could see figures emerging from the secret passage under that wild tree. She ran faster. Everyone was standing around calmly, and she saw Remus emerging from the tunnel with a person she sort of recognized. It was Pettigrew, she'd seen pictures of him, but he was older. Remus was pointing his wand at him looking serious.

"Remus," Liv called. Everyone looked in her direction as she approached at full speed.

"It's you again," Sirius said, but he didn't pull out his own wand, which surprised Liv. He raised his hands, "look, we can explain everything. We've got-"

"I'm not here for you," Liv said stopping next to them. "I'm here to-"

But at that moment, the moon light crept over the grounds as the clouds parted. Sirius and Liv turned to look at their friend.

Remus began to shake.

Sirius ran to Remus reaching him before Liv.

"Remus, did you take your potion tonight?"

"No," Liv said breathlessly. "I have it here." She pulled the lid off the potion and tried to force Remus to drink it, but she knew it was too late. The potion hadn't worked and Remus was beginning to transform before her eyes.

"Remus, this isn't you," Sirius said.

"Stay with us," Liv said.

But there was nothing they could do. Remus had transformed into a werewolf. Behind her she heard shouting, Pettigrew had disappeared and Harry and Hermione tried to stop him.

"Take the kids and get out of here," Sirius said to Liv. "I'll take care of this."

The werewolf howled which sent shivers down her spine.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you have to leave! Now! You can't face a werewolf alone, Black," Liv said.

"Can't I," Sirius said and before her eyes he transformed into a big, black dog. Liv was stunned but didn't have time to dwell on it. The werewolf bounded toward them and the dog charged to face him. Liv turned to the others.

"Come on," she said hoisting up Ron who appeared to be hurt.

"What's going on here," Snape said emerging from the tunnel. He saw the werewolf and froze, for too long. The werewolf threw off the dog and charged at everyone, knocking Snape over.

Liv raised her wand. She didn't want to hurt Remus but she didn't have much of a choice. Light shot from her wand and he was pushed backwards, tumbling over in the grass. He growled and charged at Liv again. This time, the black dog ran at the werewolf and bit his arm, stopping him pursing Liv and the others as they stumbled up the hill.

"Bloody hell," Ron said limping along under Liv's arm.

"We're nearly there Ron," Hermione said.

There was a noise behind them of a dog whimpering.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. Liv looked back down the hill as Harry ran down toward the dog who way laying on the ground.

"Harry, no," Liv shouted. "Take Ron to the hospital wing," she instructed Hermione. "Harry!" Liv ran back down the hill chasing after Harry. Sirius had gotten back up on all fours, but he looked hurt.

"Stay here Harry. I'll drive him off." Harry stood back while Liv approached the fight.

Liv tried using a spell again and the werewolf shot backward again. He was angry and came at her. Liv cast another spell, but slipped on the grass and fell, her spell missing him by inches. The werewolf approached. The dog jumped up and bit at the werewolf again, giving Liv time to get to her feet and cast another spell at the werewolf. He was knocked back into a tree at the forest's edge.

Liv turned to the dog Sirius. "If we drive him back into the forest, he may find some other creature to fight or feed on."

"I can take him," Sirius said, turning back into a human to reply. "Werewolves have no effect on other animals, or animagi."

"Maybe, but you can't take him alone," Liv said. "You're hurt."

"So are you," Sirius said. They were both covered in cuts, and were both limping.

Liv sighed. "Together?"

Sirius smiled. "It's nice to be fighting on the same side for a change. I'm Sirius Black, by the way. Friends call be Padfoot."

"I'm Olivia Audrey. Friends call me Liv."

Sirius turned back into a dog and together they limped down to the forest after the werewolf.

As the werewolf got to his feet, Liv cast another spell, driving him back into the forest. Sirius then jumped on him biting. Together they managed to move further and further into the trees. If effort, they managed to get him into the forest by a small lake.

But the werewolf wasn't beaten so easily. As Sirius pounced again, the werewolf clawed at him, cutting him. Liv moved closer to get a better shot through the trees but she was too close. The werewolf jumped at her, and her spell missed him again. Sirius returned to the fight and Liv tripped over a large tree root trying to back away, losing her wand momentarily. She found it quickly, but not before the werewolf had come for her. Sirius jumped at them too. The fight was a blur of spells and fur and teeth and claws and blood.

Liv felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and fell to the ground, gasping in pain, blood staining her white school shirt. The Sirius fell beside her, knocked to the ground by the werewolf, he had inadvertently transformed back into a human. Liv raised her wand with her uninjured arm and with all the power in her she shot a spell so forcefully that the werewolf flew through the forest, breaking branches on his way.

Sirius was out cold.

"Sirius!" She heard Harry shout behind her. Harry ran toward them. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying to protect me, but I couldn't leave him," Harry said kneeling beside Sirius.

Liv panted, her should in pain. She was surprised to find she wasn't angry with Harry for following them into the forest. "I know what you mean," Liv said, looking out into the forest beyond the lake to where Remus lay in the form of the werewolf. She couldn't leave him either.

"Get Sirius out of here, I'll hold him off," Liv said getting to her feet. Harry nodded.

Liv stumbled off into the forest to face the werewolf alone.


	48. Chapter 48

Remus woke with a start. He always did after his transformations. Instinctively, he knew that something had gone horribly wrong last night.

He was laying naked in the forbidden forest. He was surprised to find himself covered by a Hogwarts student robe. With a shock he realized who it belonged to. He never remembered anything of what happened in the transformation, but the last thing he remembered from the night before was the way Liv had shouted his name across the grounds in the dark.

He looked beside him to see Liv laying next to him. She had bruises and cuts, and was covered in dirt and leaves. Was she sleeping, or knocked out, or…

"No, no, no," he said getting to his knees and bending over to examine Liv's shoulder. "Please let it be a scratch," he said desperately pulling the torn shirt open to reveal the wound. To his horror, he saw what could only be deep bite marks that had pierced her flesh.

"No," Remus cried. "Oh, Liv. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry my love. What have I done to you? I'm sorry Liv. I love you."

He clutched her tightly and lay his head on hers. He could feel her breathing, but it didn't calm him. If anything, it made things infinitely worse. What kind of a life would she lead now?

Liv groaned in pain and lifted his head.

"Liv, can you hear me? I'm so sorry, darling. I'm sorry I…" he kissed her head and she stirred.

"It's ok, Remus," Liv said very quietly.

"No, it's not. I've done something terrible to you. I've bitten you and now… I'm sorry, Liv."

"Remus," Liv said weakly.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never-"

"It's not yours."

"What?"

"You didn't bite me. It was Sirius who bit me when he was a dog. He was aiming for you, or at least I hope he was," she said with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Liv said. "Madam Pomfrey confirmed it."

Remus' tears stopped as relief washed over him. He had no strength to say up on his knees, his own body being covered in cuts and bruises and bite marks too. He fell to the earth and covered himself and Liv with the robe.

When he finally had strength he asked, "what happened."

Liv stammered, "there was a fight. Sirius and I fought you off so Harry, Ron, and Hermione could get away. Sirius was knocked out. And I fought you alone for a while so Harry could get Sirius away. I was pretty badly hurt myself and had trouble holding you off. You knocked me down and I thought you had me, but then my other boyfriend came to the rescue."

Remus sighed. For once he wasn't jealous to hear Liv talking about Oliver.

"Oliver had passed by your office looking for me when I didn't show up in the common room last night. He found the map and followed us on his broom. He swopped down and picked me up on the broom. And for the rest of the evening we followed you through the forest on the broom to make sure you didn't hurt anyone, including yourself."

"Good old Oliver," Remus said.

"Once you'd turned back into a man at sunrise, we flew up to the hospital wing to get the bite checked out. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay, but I left anyway. I didn't want you to wake up alone here. I must have fallen asleep."

Remus curled up next to Liv and held her close. "What happened to the others?"

"Ron's leg is broken. Harry and Hermione are fine. Snape's fine too. Peter Pettigrew got away, sadly. And so did Sirius."

"What? How?"

"He escaped on Hagrid's hippogriff. I was a bit out of it, but Dumbledore said something about a time turner, the hippogriff being spared beheading, Sirius being innocent, and Pettigrew being the evil one, 100 demetors, a patronus. Don't ask me the details. I need some more potion for the pain, or better yet some fire whisky."

"Let's get up to the castle," Remus said standing up. He found Liv's wand and transfigured the robe into a pair of trousers, which would be better than showing up naked. He helped Liv to her feet and together they hobbled through the forest leaning on each other for support.

"Remus," Liv said as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	49. Chapter 49

Liv strode down the train car a little sadly.

"You know this is my last time on the Hogwarts Express," she said to Oliver beside her.

"Mine too," he said, and she realized he must be feeling the same way.

They returned to their compartment after saying their goodbyes to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was grateful for her part in helping Sirius escape. Hermione was no longer suspicious of her and they had made up. And Ron seemed oddly distant around her now he knew she was an adult woman and not just a student. Her goodbyes had been a little more formal than Oliver's, who they had known much longer. But all the same, Liv would miss them all.

But Liv would miss Oliver the most of all the students. They had managed to get a compartment to themselves (thanks to a good confoundus charm). They sat together quietly, both contemplative, enjoying the view of the English countryside from the window.

"When are your quidditch tryouts," Liv asked.

"Puddlemere United's are in two weeks. I really hope I make it," Oliver said. "Rosita promised to give me some Quadpot tips over the floo network. The flying style is different, and learning it could give me an advantage."

Liv smiled at the mention of her friend Rosita. They were getting pretty serious now and were planning on officially meeting at the Quidditch World Cup that summer.

"I wish I could come to the World Cup," Liv said. "You've made me quite the quidditch fan, you know."

"Isn't there some way you could make it back here," Oliver asked.

"No, it's too risky. But maybe someday you can come visit us in the United States."

As they got closer to London, Liv said goodbye to Oliver. She promised to keep in touch and he promised he'd write.

"And thank you for being the best fake boyfriend an undercover auror could ask for," she said. Oliver laughed. They hugged and they shared a friendly, final kiss goodbye.

Liv grabbed her luggage and made her way off the train and onto the platform. She went slowly, lagging behind so everyone would be too preoccupied saying goodbye to friends and catching up with family to see her slip away through the muggle side of King's Cross station. She stopped by a door that led to a private waiting area. This is where they had determined for her to take the porkey home. After unlocking the door with a nonverbal spell, she entered the small room.

The room was already occupied. Inside sat a man reading a newspaper and a dog sitting quietly beside him.

"Merlin's beard you about gave me a heart attack," Sirius said, turning back into a human. "I thought the aurors had found me."

"An auror did find you," Liv said setting her trunk down and side-hugging Sirius to greet him. "What was I supposed to do, give a secret knock?"

"Don't mind Sirius, he's a bit anxious," Remus said embracing her next.

"I am too," Liv said. "But I don't see any other way around it." With that, Liv opened her trunk and produced the first item they'd need- a bottle of Polyjuice potion.

"Cheers," Sirius said taking it from Liv and sniffing it with a grimace. He drank it quickly like a shot.

Liv bent down to grab a bundle of clothes, and by the time she stood up, she was staring at herself in Sirius' clothes. She passed him the clothes and he began to undress.

"Don't even think about it, Remus," Sirius said jokingly and he stripped down. "I know you'll miss her, but don't get any ideas."

Remus and Liv smiled, but Sirius' words also stung. Soon Liv and Remus would be parting.

In the days between the incident of the full moon and the end of term, Snape outed Remus as a werewolf to the school, so Remus decided to resign rather than face the backlash of the angry parents. So, the position of DADA teacher was still cursed.

Liv no longer needed to protect Harry, and Remus didn't have any classes, so they spent the remainder of their time at Hogwarts together alone. Through their long conversations they had come to terms with the fact that they would be parting, and that it would be best to call their relationship to an end. They didn't know when they would see each other again so they agreed this is just how it had to be. At least they did get to spend those few glorious days "saying a lengthy goodbye" as Sirius called it.

But that wasn't the only thing that happened. Dumbledore had called them into his office and told them of his plan to get Sirius out of the country.

"You've been in touch with him?" Remus said.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore had said. "He wasn't difficult to find, not for me anyway, now that I know his special ability."

Remus hung his head, still guilty for having kept I a secret from Dumbledore all this time.

"Sirius is going to need someone he can trust to help him avoid detection," Dumbledore had said to Remus. "And I think he can be of some help to you too."

Remus nodded.

"Liv, I must ask for your help in this plot," Dumbledore continued.

"Whatever you need," she had replied.

And the plan was made.

Liv checked her watch. "Hurry up, Sirius. Nearly time."

Sirius in Liv's form approached. Dumbledore had acquired the Polyjuice potion from a semi-penitent Snape.

"Let's go over the plan once more, shall we," Remus said nervously as the original Liv placed a candy wrapper on the floor between them.

"In 3 minutes, Sirius will take my portkey back to MACUSA's New York office."

"Fuck me," Sirius said nervously. "I'll be met by your friend Rosita who will take your files with your final case notes and give me the 2nd portkey."

"Remember not to say too much to her, we don't want her getting too suspicious," Liv said. Rosita had been surprised when Liv asked her to get her a pokey, but assumed she wanted the vacation after so much time working. Liv only hoped that she wouldn't notice anything was off. She trusted Rosita of course, but helping a convicted mass murder escape the country would be a stretch.

"Rosita will contact me to tell me you got off safely," Remus said. "I'll then take this portkey I bought yesterday," he said pulling out an old coffee cup, "and meet you in Rio, Sirius."

"I'll then take the muggle airplane to Las Vegas and lay low in my apartment for a week until I 'return' from my 'Brazil vacation'," Liv concluded.

They all wished each other good luck, and goodbye, and as the clock struck, Sirius touched the candy wrapper and was gone.

"I'll get back to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for Rosita's call," Remus said.

"I've got to be getting to the airport," Liv said too.

They nodded and looked into each other's eyes one last time.

"I'll miss you," Liv said finally.

"I'll miss you too," Remus said sadly.

Neither wanted to prolong the agony of goodbye. They kissed one last time and disapperated.


	50. Chapter 50

"Are you ok," Rosita asked.

Liv had been staring out the window of the office lost in thought. Rosita's words brought her back to the present. "Fine," she said shortly, turning back to the paperwork she had been filling out. She was finishing her report on her assignment being Harry Potter's bodyguard. It was very late, and they were the only ones left in the office, apart from the night on-call team.

"No you're not," Rosita said. "Something's off. You haven't been acting like yourself. Not since…"

Rosita didn't say it but Liv knew what she meant. Not since you came back from Hogwarts. Liv had been staring out the window gazing at the lights of New York City thinking that somehow this magnificent city didn't compare to Hogwarts lit up at night. She missed it more than she was willing to admit. But that wasn't the only thing she missed.

"Mrs. Wang it right," Rosita continued, referring to their boss at the MACUSA's auror office. "It's hard coming off an assignment that long and that intense. Maybe you should do what she says and take more time off. You worked day and night for nearly a year. You can't just bounce back after 1 week in Rio."

Rosita didn't know that Liv never went to Rio. Or that Sirius Black had gone in her place using Polyjuice potion.

"No," Liv said turning back to her paperwork. "I need to work. I need to learn. I made some stupid mistakes over there and I need to make sure that kind of thing doesn't happen again."

Liv had made many mistakes; she hadn't realized that Sirius was sneaking into the castle and past her security spells using his animagus ability. She'd spoken freely in front of him about being an auror too. She nearly gave herself away as an auror by leaving her wand near the boy's dormitory once. But worst of all, she had gone for months assuming that someone knew she was an auror when in reality he'd believed she was a student.

"You're only just out of training, and only 22," Rosita said. "Most people don't get assignments like that so young. You're bound to make mistakes." But this didn't make Liv feel any better. So Rosita tried a different idea. "Does this have anything to do with-"

"Maybe you're right," Liv said quickly. "Maybe I'm overworked. I'll finish this up and go."

20 minutes later she picked up her bag and left the office, promising a concerned Rosita they'd get drinks that weekend and talk some more.

Liv was too tired to try apparating home, not wanting to splinch herself accidentally, so she went down the elevator to use the floo network fireplaces on the ground floor.

Liv had lied to her friend again. Yes she missed Hogwarts, and yes she wanted to improve her auror abilities, but the real reason she was so melancholy was because she missed Remus Lupin.

They had broken up. It was better this way, they had told each other as they lay together in his bed one night. Long distance relationships were hard enough for normal people. How could a werewolf keep a long distance relationship? How could an auror keep one? How could two people who met on a secret assignment keep one?

Technically, Remus Lupin and "Olivia Park" would part ways when he left the teaching job. Technically, Remus Lupin and Olivia Audrey had never met and had no reason to be in contact. Besides, it would be difficult to keep in touch. They couldn't say anything about her confidential assignment in letters.

So, when they parted, they knew that would be the end of things.

But as Liv entered her apartment she couldn't help feeling blue. The 2 weeks she had been back seemed like they had gone on forever. It was then she saw a large tropical bird tapping on her window. She opened it and the bird dropped a letter on the floor and flew away into the night.

Liv picked it up, opened it, and read.

 _Liv,_

 _I know we said we wouldn't write. And I know we decided that it would be easier that way. But I also know that I miss you. I'm not asking to pick up where we left off. I'd just like to keep in touch._

 _Love,_

 _Moony_

THE END

AN:

Thanks everyone who read and followed! Please comment and let me know what you thought of it! I'll be slowly working on a sequel that places during Goblet of Fire (kinda nervous doing another fanfic!). If anyone is interested in what happens next go follow The Bodyguard 2!


End file.
